Lettre à Juliette
by Bibi017
Summary: À Vérone en Italie, la splendide ville où Roméo rencontra Juliette, il existe un endroit où les âmes aux coeurs brisés peuvent écrire à Juliette pour lui demander de l'aide. Égarée depuis 50 ans, une lettre oubliée changera à jamais la vie d'Isabella. Déterminée à la rendre à sa signataire, aujourd'hui grand-mère d'un séduisant petit-fils. TOUS HUMAIN
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE AUTEURE **

**«Lettre à Juliette»**

Encore une fois, je vous mets une note d'auteure avant même la publication du premier chapitre. Je sais que certains(es) n'ont pas apprécié quand je l'ai fait lors de ma dernière fiction. Encore une fois, ce sera la seule qui paraîtra pendant la publication. Sauf celle de la fin évidement. Une fois de plus, j'ai quelques petites chose à dire et j'aime le faire avant la publication. De cette façon vous saurez à quoi vous attendre avant de commencer la lecture.

1 - Pour ceux et celles qui aiment lire de longs chapitres, ce n'est pas le cas de cette fiction. Les chapitres ont entre 2 414 mots et 3 311 mots.

2 - Pour ceux et celles qui laisseront des «reviews» , je répondrai avant la publication du chapitre suivant. Dans la mesure où je la reçoit avant. Si vous désirez recevoir quelques lignes du chapitre suivant, le préciser dans votre «review». Et pour les anonymes, je répondrai au début du chapitre suivant, toujours si je la reçoit avant la publication.

3 - Certains chapitres de cette fic contiennent plus d'un point de vue «POV» par chapitre. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'apprécient pas.

4 - Je publierai une fois par semaine, le mardi, sauf le premier chapitre qui sera publié dans quelques jours. L'écriture de la fiction est terminé, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de pose dans la parution, sauf en cas de force majeur.

5 - Je me suis fortement, **TRÈS FORTEMENT,** inspiré du film _Lettre à Juliette_ pour cette fiction.

6 - En ce qui concerne les critiques, je suis ouverte comme beaucoup d'auteurs(es) aux critiques **CONSTRUCTIVES**. Si vous critiqué pour le plaisir de me blesser, je serai blessante à mon tour. Vous êtes avisés(es).

7 - Je n'ai pas de relectrice/correctrice/bêta pour cette fiction. Il y aura donc **BEAUCOUP **de fautes. Cette fiction à été écrite pour une amie que j'apprécie énormément, marmotte38, qui était ma bêta, pas si bête que ça, lors de ma dernière fiction. Comme cette fic est pour elle, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me corriger. Donc je suis désolée pour les maux de tête que vous aurez lors de la lecture à cause des fautes.

8 - Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer et à l'auteure du film, je les ai simplement transporté dans l'univers de Lettre à Juliette et me suis amusé avec le tout.

9 – **Cette fiction est classé MA (mature adults), pour quelques scènes explicites. Merci de le respecter.**

C'est donc ainsi que je termine cette note d'auteure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture espérant que vous apprécierai cette histoire. Au plaisir de vous lire!

Amicalement,

Bibi017


	2. Chapter 1 New York & Vérone

_**Chapitre un**_

_**New York & Vérone**_

**POV Isabella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 27 ans, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux bruns, je ne suis pas très grande. Je vis et j'ai toujours vécu à New York. Je travaille pour le magazine Le New Yorker. Je ne suis pas chroniqueuse ni même écrivaine, je ne suis qu'une recherchiste. Ce qui consiste à faire les recherches, chercher les informations, faire ressortir la vérité pour l'auteure des chroniques et des histoires. Je suis une des recherchiste pour Rosalie Hale, une très belle femme, blonde et grande, gentille ; quand ça ne concerne pas le travail et comme je ne la connais pas en dehors du travail... Je n'ai rien contre mon métier, c'est simplement que j'aimerais être écrivaine, j'aimerais être publié. Je n'ose pas faire lire mes écrits à Rosalie où Sam qui est le grand patron. Comme je disais, je n'ose pas leurs montrer mes écrits par manque de courage tout simplement.

En ce moment je recherche des informations sur une photo qui date de la fin de la seconde guerre. En fait la photo est connue. C'est celle d'un militaire embrassant une femme sur la bouche, une infirmière pour être exacte, à Time Square quand l'annonce que la guerre était terminée, fut faite. Je cherche à joindre l'officier qui est un peu en retrait de la scène, mais tout de même assez près pour me donner l'information que je cherche. Je marche dans Central Park, me dirigeant vers Time Square tout en passant les appels, j'ai besoin de cette info pour qu'on puisse terminer cette histoire. Non, pour que _Rosalie_puisse terminer l'histoire. Je ne me décourage pas, même si, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de réponse positive, je continue mes recherches et de marcher. J'arrive à mon lieu de destination, tout en continuant de passer mes appels et recevant les retours ainsi que Rosalie qui ne cesse de me demander si j'ai enfin l'information qu'elle désire tant. Elle m'appelle toutes les dix minutes pour me demander si j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose. Je coupe ma conversation avec elle, j'ai un appel entrant et je dois le prendre, juste au cas...

**- C'est Isabella Swan du New Yorker, merci de me rappeler.**

**...**

**- Non je ne suis pas écrivaine, je suis recherchiste en effet.**

**...**

**- Oui, c'est comme un détective privé,** dis-je un sourire dans la voix.** Je vais vérifier que vous êtes bien le Robert Beal que je cherche.**

**...**

**- Pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez quand vous avez su que la seconde guerre mondiale a été finie ?**

**...**

**- À Time Square ! J' y suis en ce moment. Je me trouve à l'endroit exacte où la photo a été prise. J'ai vraiment cru que jamais je ne vous retrouverais. **

**...**

**- Alors, est-ce que vous... Est-ce que je peux vous demander de me décrire ce que vous avez vu ce jour là? **

**...**

**- Le baiser, est-ce qu'il était spontané où arrangé pour la circonstance?**

**...**

**- Vraiment ! Est-ce que vous en êtes certain ?**

**...**

**- Je vous remercie pour votre temps et merci pour votre aide. Bonne journée M. Beal.**

Je me retrouve dans le bureau de Sam, le grand patron, ce qui est assez rare pour des recherchistes comme moi. Il est, généralement un peu froid envers nous. Il me demande de préciser les informations que j'ai recueilli tout en terminant sa lecture. Je lui dis alors que l'officier de première classe Robert Beal, le marin qui est aussi sur la photo, dit que cette infirmière était magnifique et que le baiser était totalement spontané et une véritable manifestation d'amour. Il me demande si c'est vraiment M. Beal qui m'a dit ça, ce que je confirme mais m'insulte un peu en même temps. Je n'ai jamais fourni de fausse information et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Ensuite il me dit qu'il est rare qu'il convoque une recherchiste, ce que je savais déjà, mais je ne lui dirai pas. Il me dit qu'il l'a fait pour s'assurer de ma conviction. Un peu sous le choc de cette révélation, je lui réponds un débit un peu plus rapide que normalement que je n'ai aucun doute au sujet de mes recherches, que je fais mon travail consciencieusement. Ensuite, sur un ton un peu blasé, il ajoute que c'est important que les gens croient en l'amour vrai. Je lui souris, un tout petit sourire. Il a raison malgré que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment lui même. Et là, me surprenant totalement, il me dit qu'il a entendu parler de ma pré-lune de miel à Vérone, Italie.

**- Racontez moi ça, **me demande t' il, me surprenant encore une fois.

**- C'est juste un petit voyage avant le mariage. Ce sera nos derniers instants en tête-à-tête avant que son restaurant... **

**- Hé bien, c'est la ville de l'amour non ? **Me coupe t' il.

**- Oui... Hum... je...**

**- Excellent choix. Excellent travail. **Me dit-il décrochant son téléphone. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

**- Je me disais, aller là bas pourrais, pour moi, être une occasion de commencer à écrire. **Dis-je. Il me regarde comme si j'avais deux tête.

**- Mais vous êtes une excellente recherchiste ! Allez, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. **C'est sa façon de me dire que mon temps est écoulé et de ne pas en demander plus. Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrai pas être une auteure.

**- Merci. À bientôt. **Dis-je en sortant de son bureau sans vraiment le regarder. Je sais qu'il ne m'écoute déjà plus, il compose un numéro, le combiné déjà sur l'oreille.

Léah, une réceptionniste qui travail au New Yorker, comme moi, et une femme avec qui je m'entends très bien, me demande de lui expliquer qui part en pré-lune de miel sans se marier. Je lui explique alors, un peu exaspérée par cette question, que l'ouverture du restaurant d' Edward, mon fiancé, il a 28 ans, ses cheveux sont d'une couleur bronze, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude, il est grand, pas très musclé, pas vraiment en fait. Il n'empêche qu'il attire beaucoup l'attention des femmes et parfois je me demande ce qu'il me trouve, mais bon. Enfin bref, je disais que l'ouverture du restaurant est prévu pour dans six semaines et qu'après cela nous n'aurons pas le temps de voyager. Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre. Ensuite elle y va de conseil, qui je dois avouer me redonne le sourire et me redonne ma bonne humeur. Elle me dit que je ne dois laisser personne, elle insiste sur le personne, attirer l'attention de Edward. Qu'il doit se consacrer uniquement et entièrement à moi. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien. Ensuite elle ajoute que je dois lui prendre son cellulaire et le jeter. Je ris un peu et confirme que je vais empêcher Edward de contacter ses fournisseurs. Elle me réprimande en riant, comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille, je la sers dans mes bras et lui dis que tout ira bien. Léah me souhaite un bon voyage et me laisse partir.

Je marche dans la rue bruyante, me dirigeant vers le restaurant, qui est en construction. Je ne porte pas attention à se qui m'entoure, tant les gens que les voitures, je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Je penses à Sam, qui n'a même pas pris la peine de m'écouter, enfin pas vraiment. Je pense à Edward, à notre voyage, aux choses que nous pourrons faire et voir quand nous y seront. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il y a certaine chose que je veux vraiment voir et faire. En arrivant à destination, j'entre dans la bâtisse, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux travailleurs remarquant ce qu'il a été fait depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. En arrivant dans la cuisine je suis accueillis par des pâtes. Il y a des pâtes suspendus un peu partout. Je souris, un énorme sourire à cette vu, qui n'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit à tous les jours. En m'apercevant, Edward me demande de fermer les yeux, le répétant sans cesse ce jusqu'à ce je le fasse. Il me dit d'ouvrir la bouche, ce que je fais sans poser de question et sans qu'il n'est besoin de le répéter. Il y dépose une pâte fraîche. J'adore les pâtes fraîches, surtout celle de Edward. Il est vraiment bon en cuisine, pas étonnant qu'il soit chef cuisinier. Je confirme par un signe de tête et un sourire, la bouche fermée, que c'est bon. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'avaler complètement ma bouchée qu'il m'en présente une autre pour que j'y goûte. Son excitation est tellement contagieuse que je me surprends à être excitée de goûter la pâte. Il m'explique ensuite que cette nouille est plus savoureuse, il a raison, elle est plus savoureuse que la première qu'il m'a fait goûter. Ce que je confirme, encore une fois, avec un sourire. Il continue à parler des pâtes qu'il a fait, il me dit même qu'il croit avoir presque obtenu la perfection en se déplaçant entre les pâtes suspendus. Je l'appelle par son prénom à trois reprises en haussant un peu la voix pour attirer son attention. Je vais pouvoir lui parler maintenant que j'ai toute son attention. C'est un trait de Edward que j'apprécie un peu moins, il a de la difficulté à se concentrer sur les autres.

**- Edward, nous partons dans douze heures et tes bagages pour Vérone ne sont pas prêts. **Je lui fais remarquer.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. **Dit-il rapidement en se déplaçant vers moi.** Faut que je fasse mes bagages.** Il me prend alors dans ses bras, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nous fait tourner. **_Arrivederci Nova York! Ciao bella Verona!_**_ (Au revoir New York! Bonjour la belle Vérone) _

Pour ma part je le parle un peu italien, j'ai pris quelques cours et Edward m'a aidé, lui il le parle vraiment bien. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Edward et moi arrivons à temps pour prendre notre avion et j'en suis vraiment heureuse, car parfois, Edward est un peu distrait et oublie des choses. Ce n'est rien de mal ou de méchant, ni vraiment volontaire, c'est simplement qu'avec l'ouverture du restaurant qui approche, il est plus stressé que d' habitude. Déjà que depuis un certain temps, il ne pense qu'à son restaurant, à de nouvelles recettes, à la confection de certains plats. J'espère vraiment que ce voyage nous aidera à nous rapprocher et qu'on revienne le couple que nous étions.

Cette ville est superbe, enfin pour le peu que j'ai vu à notre arrivé. Notre chambre est magnifique, le balcon donne sur une petite ruelle tranquille. J'adore les rues et les bâtisses de pierres, c'est chaud et accueillant. Je viens de New York, ville moderne avec des immeubles et gratte-ciel tous ternes et froids. Ici tout est tellement chaleureux, il est impossible d'être de mauvaise humeur dans une ville comme celle de Vérone. Je suis heureuse qu'on est choisi cette ville pour notre voyage.

Edward est encore endormi, je me lève doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je prends une douche et je vais me promener un peu, histoire de découvrir les environs. Après quelques temps, je me dis que c'est le temps de rejoindre Edward. En arrivant à la ruelle, celle que l'on voit de notre balcon, j'y vois Edward qui parle au cellulaire, il met sa main dessus, pour ne pas que la personne à l'autre bout du fil l'entende et commence à crier.

**Isabella ! Isabella ! Où es-tu ma belle Isabella?** Dit-il fortement en me regardant, souriant. Je rie doucement.

Je reprends la marche en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, Edward lui, reprend sa conversation téléphonique. C'est un trait de la personnalité d' Edward que j'apprécie, il sait me faire rire et même si il se ridiculise en le faisant. Il me rejoint à l'extérieur, près de la voiture de location et m'embrasse en guise de salutation, je prends sa main espérant qu'il me suive car il y a quelques chose que j'aimerais lui montrer.

**- ****Il faut que je te montre la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue,** commençais-je.

**- Sais-tu ce qui est fantastique? **Me demande-t-il en me coupant la parole.

**- Quoi ? **Demandais-je à mon tour, soupirant, incertaine car il m'attire vers la voiture.

**- Je viens juste d'avoir au téléphone le Signor Morini et devine ce qu'il a arrangé pour nous ? **Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il ouvre la portière. **Une visite privée chez chacun de mes fournisseurs. On va commencer par le plus vieux et le plus beau vignoble de toute la région.**

Je me tiens à la voiture, le regardant les sourcils froncés, un peu déçu par le début de ces vacances. Il me regarde, un peu surpris mais reste silencieux. Comme je ne parle pas, il décide alors de reprendre la parole.

**- Oui ? **Demande-t-il un peu incertain.

**- Edward, **dis-je simplement avec un peu de reproche et exaspération dans la voix.

**- Isabella, je t'en pris. Non, non, non, non, tu ne comprends pas. On va aller voir le plus vieux et le plus beau vignoble de la région. Ça c'est romantique. D'accord ? On va aller là-bas, on va boire du vin, on va avoir de la difficulté à marcher droit, on va rentrer à la maison et là on va... **

Nous éclatons de rire en pensant à ce que nous ferons à notre retour. Je dois avouer que la visite d'un vignoble peu se révéler assez romantique quand on y pense, surtout à ce qui peu se produire une fois toutes les inhibitions disparues. C'est donc avec une certaine joie que je monte dans la voiture. En route vers notre destination, Edward me demande si je me suis décidée à parler à Rosalie et Sam. Je lui dis que non car j'ai manqué de courage. Je lui raconte alors ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Sam. Il émet alors son opinion en me disant que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. J'aimerais qu'il me dise que j'ai du talent, mais il ne le fait pas, je n'en suis pas offusquée, ni en colère, il est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature. C'est alors que je lui dit qu'il est temps que j'arrête de vérifier des infos et que je me mette sérieusement à l'écriture. Edward me serre un peu la cuisse en ajoutant que j'ai raison, que c'est ma passion et que je devrais le faire.

Nous arrivons au vignoble, c'est très beau, des vignes à perte de vue. Un homme viens à notre rencontre, il est gentil, souriant, accueillant, tous des adjectifs pour le décrire, mais quand lui et Edward commencent à discuter du vin, des raisins, de l'entretien des vignes, je le trouve moins charmant. Nous marchons tous les trois entre les rangées de vignes, je commence à trouver ça long, les deux hommes discutent en italien, langue que je parle un peu mais vraiment pas beaucoup, contrairement à Edward. Donc je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent et Edward, sûrement dans un élan de compassion, a commencé à traduire, en résumant la conversation. Nous arrêtons devant des grappes de raisins et l'homme nous en donne quelques uns pour qu'on y goûte. Ce sont de bon raisin, d'excellent raisin pour faire du vin, mais je ne raffole pas des raisins en général. Nous allons ensuite dans la cave, où le vin est gardé, encore dans les barils, aussi nommé barrique ou fût. L'homme nous en coule un verre pour y goûter. Edward le trouve délicieux, non excellent, moi aussi je le trouve délicieux d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas une experte en dégustation du vin mais je m'y connais un tout petit peu quand même, grâce à Edward. Lui avec une simple gorgée peut me dire toutes les arômes, même les plus subtiles. Tandis que moi, il m'en faut un peu plus. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai hâte de partir, finalement, je prends une photo de Edward avec le propriétaire et nous prenons la route.

Le prochain arrêt est à un endroit où ils font de l'huile d'olive. Le propriétaire nous fait découvrir son excellent produit en faisant couler un filet d'huile sur un morceau de baguette. C'est très bon, mais encore là, je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Je regarde Edward s'extasier sur la qualité, la fraîcheur et le goût du produit et je dois dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Nous reprenons la route, je rappelle à Edward qu'il ne faut pas oublier d'acheter nos billets pour l'opéra avant qu'il n'en reste plus, un murmure me répond. Je lui parle aussi que j'aimerais, non, je veux qu'on voit le Castel Vecchio, le Lac Garda et la maison de Juliette. Comme seule réponse j'ai droit à des demis-mots, ce qui veut dire qu'une fois de plus, il n'écoute pas vraiment ce que je dis.

L'arrêt suivant est chez un fromager. Pourquoi pas. Me dis-je à moi même, Après le vin et l'huile d'olive, allons-y pour le fromage. Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas la discussion et j'avoue que je n'essaie pas non plus. Je marche derrière eux sans me presser. Nous avons la chance de pouvoir goûter au fromage, en fait, Edward y goûte, pas moi, je le sens et le mets de côté. Edward a une réaction disons, expressive, ce qui est un peu exagéré à mon avis. Mais le sourire que le fromager fait, je peux affirmer qu'il apprécie l'exubérance d' Edward. En parlant de lui, il dit même qu'il aimerait être une souris pour vivre dans tous ces fromages. Je vais attendre Edward à l'extérieur, ça ne me tente pas de faire la visite. Quand il vient me rejoindre, il est tout souriant et parle au téléphone.

**- C'était le Signor Morini au téléphone. Figure-toi qu'il nous invite dans une incroyable forêt qui est à 120 kilomètres d'ici. On y trouve des truffes absolument divine. **QUOI?

**- Attends, tu as dis 120 km? **

**- Oui, ce n'est pas des milles Isabella. **Hein?

**- Non, je connais la différence. Mais c'est juste que je... J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse 120 km juste pour voir un champignon.**

**- Euh, c'est, c'est, c'est pas un simple champignon ok. C'est une truffe, c'est un tartufo, c'est la** **chose qu'on pose délicatement sur un plat de pâte...**

**- Un tartufo, **le coupais-je. Il continue à parler comme si je ne l'avais pas coupé.

**- C'est complètement différent. Je t'en pris, t'as passé une bonne journée non ? **Demande-t-il.

**- Oui, oui, c'était très bien. Mais là, tout de suite j'ai juste... Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller voir, d'aller voir un champignon. **Terminais-je.

**- Ok, bien, d'accord, d'accord, très bien. D'accord mais je veux que tu arrêtes d'appeler ça un champignon ok ? **Il n'aime vraiment pas le mot champignon.

**- Ok. Ok. **Concédais-je.

Nous sommes encore une fois en route mais cette fois-ci nous nous dirigeons vers notre chambre. J'en suis contente, mais je me sens coupable en même temps en l'empêchant d'aller dans cette forêt, une idée me vient. Je lui propose donc, que lui aille voir, chasser ou peu importe le terme, que lui aille en forêt pour voir ces truffes, pendant que moi j'irai faire du tourisme. Il me demande si c'est vraiment ce que je veux et quand je réponds positivement, il est heureux en me disant que c'est super et comme ça, nous sommes tous les deux content. J'aurais préféré qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble, mais qu'est-ce un compromis de quelques heures si ça le rend heureux et qu'ensuite on passe le reste de nos vacances ensemble.


	3. Chapter 2 Les secrétaires & la lettre

**Réponse review anonyme :**

_**Guest :**_ Bella est avec Edward et elle l'aime comme il est, même avec ces défauts. Tu dis que Jasper n'est pas comme Edward, je vais supposé que tu as peut-être vu le film! Enfin bref, on verra comment sera Jasper quand il fera son apparition dans l'histoire. Oui je posterai régulièrement, à tous les mardi en fait. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture!

J'ai supprimé une notre, que j'ai ajouté à la fin du chapitre. Pour celle qui ne l'ont pas lu, prenez quelques minutes pour la lire. Merci.

**Un merci spécial à hp-drago qui relit et corrige les chapitres. **

_**Chapitre deux**_

_**Les secrétaires & la lettre**_

**POV Isabella**

J'avais fait des recherches sur Vérone avant qu'on y vienne et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait la maison de Juliette, c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'aller la voir. J'embrasse Edward et lui souhaite une belle visite de forêt et moi, je me dirige vers mon point d'intérêt. Au fur et à mesure que je m'y approche, j'aperçois beaucoup de gens entrer et sortir d'une cour, je vois alors la pancarte qui annonce _« Casa Di Giulietta »_, j'ai enfin atteint mon but. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et regarde cette cour fermée par d'autres bâtisses mais tout de même merveilleuses avec ces fleurs, arbustes et statues, le tout surplombé par le célèbre balcon. J'avance lentement, évitant les gens qui en sortent. Certains souriant, d'autres, surtout des femmes, pleurant. Je vois une femme sur le balcon de Juliette et qui récite des phrases de l'œuvre de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette. Il y a des femmes, assistant sur des bancs pleurant, écrivant sur des feuilles, des bouts de papiers. Des gens se faisant poser près de la statue de Juliette, une main entourant sa poitrine. Et c'est là, que je vois une femme, collant son papier sur le mur, parmi les autres qui y sont déjà. Cette même jeune femme s'avance vers moi, en fait, elle s'avance vers la sortie de la cour. Je lui demande si elle va bien, sachant bien que non, mais peu importe. Elle me répond, parlant et pleurant en même temps, le tout en italien. J'ai le cœur brisé en la voyant.

Je m'assieds sur un banc fasse au mur et je commence à écrire. Après, je ne sais combien de temps, une femme se présente dans la cours avec un panier. Je ne lui porte pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'elle ramasse toutes les lettres qui sont collées sur le mur. Étant curieuse de nature, je décide de la suivre tout en restant à une certaine distance. Je m'arrête quelques secondes en la voyant s'arrêter à une table extérieure d'un restaurant où elle discute avec trois femmes. Ces trois femmes se lèvent et suivent celle avec le panier et elles entrent toutes à l'intérieur. Je continue de les suivre discrètement. Je marche entre les tables, traverse le restaurant et sors par une autre porte qui me mène à une petite cour. Je continue d'avancer et me retrouve dans une sorte de bureau. Je frappe à la porte ouverte, attirant l'attention des quatre femmes.

**_- *Scusate mi, parlate francese?_ **Essais-je en italien. _(*Excusez-moi, parlez-vous français)_

**_- *Grazie il mio Dio!_ Prenez ce panier et …. _*come si dice,_ plongez ! **_(Merci mon Dieu et *Comment on dit)_

**- Plongez ? **Répétais-je incertaine de ce qu'elle veut dire.

**- Vous êtes la traductrice du bureau pour l'emploi ? **Me demande t' elle.

**- Non, non je ne suis pas...**

**- Ça fait des semaines que je vous attends ! **Me coupe t' elle.

**- Désolée, je m'appelle Isabella, j'ai juste... En fait je vous ai suivi. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. Parce que j'ai vue que vous mettiez les lettres dans un panier et je me suis demande pourquoi ? **Elle fronce un peu les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi ? **Demande t' elle à son tour surprise.** Oh vous êtes écrivaine,** assure t' elle voyant mon livre d'écriture dans ma main.

**- Oui, et je... C'est exactement ça, **mentis-je un peu car je ne suis pas ENCORE écrivaine.

Elle dit aux autres que je suis et je cite : _è uno scrittore_, une écrivaine. Elle m'invite à la suivre près d'une fenêtre où on y voit la rue qui mène à la maison de Juliette. Elle me dit que plusieurs femmes viennent de partout dans le monde pour confier leur peine à Juliette. C'est alors que je lui demande si en prenant les lettres ce n'est pas un vol, un peu comme prendre les pièces d'une fontaine à souhait. La réponse fut pour le moins surprenante.

**- Comment voulez-vous qu'on leur réponde si nous ne prenons pas leur lettre ? **Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Ça alors, vous répondez à toutes ces lettres? **Demandais-je surprise.

**- Oui,** dit-elle.

**- Vous êtes toutes Juliette? **Supposais-je.

**- Nous sommes ses secrétaires, **annonce t' elle. Nous retournons à la table.** Voici Donatella, elle a été marié au même homme pendant 50 ans. Elle répond aux femmes qui ont des problèmes avec leur époux. Francesca est infirmière et elle prend charge les lettres qui touchent à la maladie et au deuil. Et Maria, **soupire t' elle.** Maria a douze enfants, vingt-neuf petits-enfants et seize arrières petits-enfants. Elle répond à qui elle veut. **Wow, quelles femmes formidables.

**- Et Alicia, **commence Francesca, **elle répond aux lettre qu'on arrive à peine à lire. **Sur ce, elle me remet une lettre dont les larmes ont fait coulé l'encre.

Alicia m'invite pour le dîner, ce que je refuse poliment. La mère d' Alicia commence à dire que les Américains sont toujours entrain de courir. C'est alors que je dis que j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon fiancé et là, c'est une toute autre femme qui est devant moi, elle me dit que c'est normal et elle me remets un sac de papier, me disant que c'est le dessert pour moi et mon fiancé. Je la remercie chaleureusement, salue les quatre secrétaires et retourne à l'hôtel. En entrant je vois Edward, je suis contente qu'il soit là, j'ai tellement à lui dire. Je dépose le sac sur la table au pied du lit et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et je commence à lui raconter ce que j'ai découvert au sujet des secrétaires de Juliette. Tout en lui parlant je le vois tourner la tête en « sniffant » l'air un peu comme un chien. Je continue de parler malgré son comportement un peu étrange, il me coupe la parole pour me demander ce qu'il y a dans le sac, je lui réponds que je ne le sais pas mais je continue à parler quand tout d'un coup, il ne m'écoute plus, il sens le dessert et le goûte. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus son attention. Plus rien ne compte, rien sauf le fameux dessert qu'il me force à goûter. Edward passa une partie de la nuit à se faire pardonner pour la séparation de notre première journée de vacances. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire pardonner, j'ai profité de toute cette belle et douce attention.

Edward a souhaité, je dirais même fortement insisté pour rencontrer la mère de Alicia. Nous nous sommes donc rendu à _« Trattoria Lettere a Giulietta »_, j'adore le nom de cette restaurant de Angelina, mère d' Alicia. Edward n'a pas attendu très longtemps avant de s'imposer en cuisine et ce sans vraiment d'invitation. Je suis assise à une table attendant Alicia, tout en regardant Edward gesticuler comme il pense que les italiens font en parlant. Alicia vient me rejoindre avec une tasse de café.

**- Votre Edward est un homme passionné, **me dit-elle doucement en m'offrant un sourire.

**- Oui. Oui, je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se croit italien depuis qu'on est là. Je sais bien que l'imitation est une sorte de flatterie mais la sienne n'est pas très bonne,** terminais-je rapidement.

Edward vient nous rejoindre et Alicia retourne en cuisine, nous donnant un semblant d'intimité, ce que j'apprécie. Edward commence à me dire à quel point Angelina est une femme formidable. Il est tellement excité en me parlant d'elle, c'est vraiment quelque chose à voir. Il ajoute même qu'il est follement amoureux d'elle.

**- Oh, tu es amoureux d'elle ? **Demandais-je, me moquant un peu de lui.

**- Oui ! **S'exclame Edward souriant.

**- Ah, vraiment ? **Insistais-je, toujours moqueuse.

**- Oui mais il suffit que tu dises non, d**e quoi parle-t-il ?** Il suffit que tu dises non et je ne le ferai pas, même si je meurs d'envie de le faire, je renoncerai. **Je suis totalement perdue, il me parle de quoi ? De son amour pour Angelina ? Je me trouve ridicule d'avoir pensé ça.

**- D'accord, mais quoi ? **Je veux savoir de quoi il parle.

**- Aujourd'hui Angelina me propose de m'apprendre quelques secrets. **Je soupire mentalement.

**- Ah d'accord, **dis-je en comprenant un peu ce qu'il disait.

**- D'accord ? **Demande-t-il incertain.

**- D'accord tout de suite ou toute la journée? **Dit plus tard, dit plus tard souhaitais-je.

**- Maintenant ! Là ! C'est dingue non. Maintenant. **Maintenant !Il se tourne vers la cuisine. **C'est extraordinaire, elle est entrain de cuisiner un _risotto all'Amarone_, c'est ça ? **Il questionne Alicia qui revient en salle et confirme. **Tu entends, cette recette doit avoir trois-cents ans, c'est fantastique ! **Il est en mode convaincre Isabella.

**- D'accord c'est génial mais euh... Donc on ne va pas au Lac Garda aujourd'hui ? **Ce n'est pas vraiment une question même si ça l'a sorti dans ce sens.

Edward m' argumente alors que le Lac Garda n'est pas urgent, qu'il est là depuis cinq milles ans et qu'il sera là encore longtemps. Tandis que l'invitation d' Angelina est une chose qui n'arrivera qu' une seule fois, elle propose de l'aider. Ensuite il ose ajouter qu'il est là, qu'on est là pour faire des choses, qu'on passe un bon moment. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir répondre à ça. Nous sommes en vacances, nous ne faisons pas un voyage d'affaire. Angelina fait son apparition en appelant Edward Paul Newman, elle lui dit que si il est là pour apprendre quelque chose il va être obliger de regarder. Edward est tout sourire à l'appellation d'un acteur Américain. Ensuite il me dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je déteste quand il me met au pied du mur, je suis même un peu en colère contre lui. Après la journée d'hier, je pensais qu'il avait compris, faut croire que je me suis trompée. Alicia qui revient s'asseoir en face de moi et me propose de passer la journée avec elle et d'aider avec les lettres. Edward saute sur cette idée et commence à me dire que c'est une bonne idée, lui va cuisiner et moi je vais écrire des lettres. L'idée des lettres ne diminue pas ma colère mais je me dis que je peux faire quelque chose pour moi, encore une fois pendant que lui, fait quelque chose pour lui, encore une fois.

J'accompagne Alicia au bureau des secrétaires où elle m'explique exactement comment fonctionne le tout. Elle me dit que les lettres sans adresse de retour ne sont pas jetées, elles sont gardées dans des classeurs. Elle termine une lettre et la remet dans le panier, nous allons poster les lettres et ramasser celle sur le mur. En marchant vers les boîtes postales, Alicia me questionne.

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous fiancé à Edward? **Cette question me fait sourire.

**- Presque un an,** répondis-je fièrement.

**- Vraiment ! Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous ne portez aucune bague ? **Elle n'est pas la première à me poser cette question.

**- En fait, ça c'est moi. J'ai insisté, il était trop occupé vous voyez, l'ouverture du restaurant et tout. Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire,** répondis-je.

**- Tout de même, je crois que vous devriez porter une bague,** termine-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien à cette dernière affirmation car je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il est vrai que dans le temps, ça ne me dérangerais pas de ne pas avoir de bague, mais... Oui mais, je suis une femme tout de même et j'aimerais avoir une bague tout de même, rien de gros, une toute petite bague. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Edward, c'était mon idée. Mais peut-être que si j'avais accepté qu'il m'offre une bague, peut-être qu'il serait plus présent en ce moment. Bref, ça ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça.

Nous allons chez Juliette, ça me fait drôle de le penser de cette façon, c'est comme si je disais que je vais chez mon père. Bref, nous allons chez Juliette pour faire la cueillette des lettres. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus qu' hier. Le mur se vide doucement et le panier s'emplit. Je ramasse une dernière lettre quand la brique sur laquelle la lettre est collée tombe sur le sol, je me penche pour la ramasser. Je regarde dans le trou et j'y vois un papier plié. Je le retire délicatement et découvre que c'est une enveloppe que je déplie délicatement, pour ne pas la briser. Je découvre que l'enveloppe est adressée à Juliette ainsi qu'une adresse de retour. Je dépose la lettre dans le panier, je n'arrête pas de me demander depuis combien de temps c'est cachée dans le mur.

À notre retour au bureau j'explique aux femmes où j'ai trouvée la lettre, la surprise générale passée, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et je lis la lettre à voix haute.

_« Je ne suis pas allée le rejoindre Juliette. Je ne suis pas allée rejoindre Lorenzo. Je revois son regard si confiant, j'avais promis de le retrouver pour m'enfuir avec lui. Parce que mes parents n'approuvaient pas notre union mais au lieu de cela, je l'ai abandonné. Je l'ai laissé m'attendre pendant des heures sous notre arbre en se demandant où j'étais._

_En ce moment je suis à Vérone, je dois rentrer à Londres dans la matinée et j'ai tellement peur. Je vous en prie Juliette, dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Mon cœur est brisé et je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner._

_Amitié Esmé » _

Les quatre femmes sont surprises d'apprendre que cette lettre fut coincée dans le mur pendant si longtemps. Et là, elles y vont de théories les plus loufoques les une que les autres, allant de elle est revenue vers son amour et ayant eu beaucoup d'enfants. En passant par le fait que son apparence physique doit être rendu épouvantable à qu'elle est restée à Londres et a épousé un Duc et qu'elle pense à son premier et véritable amour Lorenzo quand elle fait l'amour à son Duc. Il faut dire que tout est possible, peut-être pas la partie du Duc mais bon. Je regarde Alicia et je lui dis qu'il faut que je lui répondre. Alicia consulte les autres par un regard avant de me dire de le faire en me tendant une feuille. Je m'assieds au bureau et je pense à ce que je vais lui dire. Quand l'inspiration ne vient pas vraiment, je décide de laisser parler mon cœur et je compose la réponse. Les femmes partent les une après les autres, quand Alicia me souhaite une bonne nuit, je relie ma lettre, ajoute un petit quelque chose et glisse la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Avant de coller le tout, j'ajoute sa lettre qu'elle a écrit il y a tant d'année. Je dépose la lettre pour Esmé dans le panier avec les autres réponses et je retourne à la chambre.

À mon arrivée je salue Edward qui est assit sur un fauteuil lisant une revue, buvant un verre de vin. Il me salut en retour et m'embrasse en m'enlaçant. Il me demande comment a été ma journée, tout en me servant du vin. Je lui réponds vaguement et lui demande comment ça c'est passé avec Angelina. Comme à son habitude il se laisse emporter mais se calme rapidement. Il me demande de lui parler de ma journée en s'excusant. Il s'excuse de quoi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai tellement envie de lui dire que j'ai eu une magnifique journée, que j'ai trouvé une lettre qui fut écrite il y a cinquante ans et que j'ai adoré répondre à cette femme et ce, même si il y a de forte chance qu'elle ne reçoive jamais ma lettre. Edward me dit alors que je devrais passer plus de temps là bas. Ce qui me met un peu sur la défensive, alors je lui en demande la raison. Il me dit simplement que c'est quelque chose qui me passionne et que j'aime écrire. Ce qui est entièrement vrai. Mon petit bonheur est rapidement effacé.

**- Et aussi parce que ça tombe très bien. Parce que je viens d'avoir au téléphone le Signor Morini et il m'a invité à une incroyable vente aux enchères de vin et ça se passe à Livorno. **Il parle doucement et tranquillement.

**- À Livorno. **Répétais-je.

**- Oui, oui. C'est, c'est vraiment exclusif je, je ne sais pas si, si j'arriverai à avoir une place tu vois. Je vais devoir partir un jour où deux grand maximum. Je peux essayer d'avoir deux entrées si tu veux mais, je ne suis pas sûr si je peux. **Il prend une gorgée de vin en me regardant inquiet.

**- Oui, é**tirais-je mon oui.** Une vente de vin. À Livorno. **Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

**- Oui. Tu trouves ça horrible, je sais, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment. Ça y est je me sens mal, je me sens très, très mal, c'est... Tu me manques déjà tu sais,** termine t' il, à mon avis, il ne se sent pas mal du tout.

Cette nuit là, j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec Edward, je suis tellement déçue, peinée et fâchée. Merde, depuis que nous sommes ici, il décide de tout sans me consulter. Si au moins il choisissait des choses qui nous intéresse tous les deux. Mais non, visite de fournisseur, cuisiner avec Angelina et là, vente de vin à Livorno. Merde, ce voyage est supposé être comme une lune de miel. Je commence à me dire que j'aurais du suivre le conseil de Charlotte, lui prendre son cellulaire et le jeter dans le premier cours d'eau que j'aurai vue. Au matin il part pour Livorno, il m'embrasse en me promettant de me téléphoner plus tard, je ne réponds pas vraiment, je suis encore trop en colère. Je n'ai pas envie ni le cœur d'aller voir Alicia, ni de répondre à des lettres, je passe le reste de la journée à me promener dans la ville, je fais seule ce que je souhaitais qu'on fasse à deux. Après le dîner je m'installe sur le balcon et regarde la ville qui se prépare et s'éveille pour la vie nocturne. Edward ne m'a pas téléphoné, je lui ai laissé un message mais sans grand résultat. Je soupire et fais des projets sur ce que je peux faire demain, car comme on dit, demain est un autre jour.

**Note auteure**

J'ai reçu un commentaire et j'aimerais le partager avec vous, ainsi que la réponse.

_**Anonyme (Guest) , **_

Quelle grande imagination quand on reprend exactement un film qui porte le nom de ta fiction. Pitié déjà que l'on parle de personnage de film, l'histoire se doit ne serait-ce qu'un peu original non? Bref...

**Et bien ma chère Anonyme, voici ce que je te répond :**

À la première lecture de ta «charmante» review, j'ai été choquée, j'avais même quelques bons mots pour toi. Après réflexion, je me suis tout simplement dit qu'il fallait que je te remercie. Oui, que je te remercie. Je te remercie de me faire si gentiment remarqué quelque chose que j'ai pris la peine de mettre dans la note d'auteure la semaine dernière. Merci de me prouver qu'il ne me sert à rien, où presque, d'en poster une. Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour toi, il ne doit pas être facile d'être toi, obliger de lire des fictions dont les personnages sont déjà dans des films.

En ce qui concerne l'originalité et l'imagination, j'aimerais bien lire ce que toi tu écris, juste pour pouvoir juger de l'originalité de tes écrits et de ce que ton imagination peu bien pondre. Mais c'est vrai, je ne peux pas lire et juger tes écrits, tu te caches sous le pseudo **ANONYME.** Il est facile d'être assis devant son écran et de critiquer ce que les autres font en se cachant et en sachant que toi seul sait ce que tu dis. Je n'ai à me justifier auprès de toi mais ayant tout de même un minimum de considération pour les autres lecteurs/lectrices je vais terminer en disant que j'ai fait plusieurs ajouts, des paragraphes entier et trois chapitres complets. Mais encore là, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, tu n'as lu qu'un seul chapitre.

J'ai déjà dit que j'étais ouverte aux critiques constructives mais ceci, ce n'est pas une critique constructive, ce n'est même pas une critique, à mon avis. J'avais pensé faire comme d'autre auteure et ne plus autoriser les non-inscrit à envoyer des commentaires. Suite à une discussion avec une auteure, elle m'a fait remarquer que je punirais beaucoup de gens gentils pour une seule. Elle a 100% raison, donc tout reste comme c'est présentement.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu en m'envoyant des messages. Ce fut très appréciés.

Sur ce, bonne semaine

Bibi017/Debby (mon pseudo et mon vrai prénom)


	4. Chapter3 Rencontre & une belle histoire

**Réponses aux non-inscrits:**

**Jen :** J'apprécie que tu me fasse pars de tes opinions de la façon que tu l'as fait. J'ai communiqué avec celle qui relit/corrige les chapitres et nous avons discuté des points que tu soulèves dans ta review. Nous avons décidé des changements à apporter et qui seront fait à partir du prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne peux pas tout changer car tout est écrits et je souhaite quand même publié un chapitre par semaine, avec le boulot, les mousses et tout le reste je n'ai pas toujours le temps. J'espère que le tout te plaira. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage.

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

**Menieemmett :** Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas apprécier Edward (hi hi hi). La rencontre entre Jasper et Bella se fera dans ce chapitre, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu devras lire pour découvrir. Juste une précision, Jasper est le petit-fils de Esmé et non son fils. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Euh... Ryan? Tu veux m'explique STP!

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapitre trois**_

_**La rencontre & une belle histoire**_

**POV Isabella**

Edward m'a finalement téléphoné pour me dire qu'il serait parti un peu plus longtemps que prévu. À l'annonce de la nouvelle, j'en fut que légèrement déçue et que très peu fâchée, ce qui est étonnant surtout si on pense à ma réaction d'hier matin quand il est parti. J'ai du plaisir avec les secrétaires de Juliette, j'ai même des idées pour des histoires. À vrai dire, j'ai envie de faire connaître ce travail, de faire connaître ces femmes caché derrière ces lettres réconfortantes. Je vais devoir leurs en parler, pour être sûre qu'elles n'y ont pas d'objection.

Ça fait déjà quelques jours qu' Edward est parti et je ne m'ennuie pas, ce qui est vraiment étrange, est-ce que je suis normale ? La question est plutôt, est-ce que c'est normal qu' Edward ne me manque pas vraiment ? Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas. Je mets tout ça de côté et je vais rejoindre les femmes au bureau, elles y sont sûrement déjà. Nous discutons une peu quand Francesca nous raconte une histoire pas possible et nous en rions toutes. Le rire c'est calmé quand une frappe à la porte attira notre attention.

Oh mon Dieu ! Wow ! L'homme qui vient de frapper à la porte est... Beau n'est pas le bon mot pour le décrire. Il est grand, blond, belle carrure d'épaule, même avec des vêtements on voit qu'il est musclé, un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs. Il est vraiment beau. Quand il s'excuse de nous déranger, je ne peux faire autrement que de remarquer à quel point sa voix est chaude et... Arrête Isabella. Il enlève ses lunettes de soleil et oh merde, il a les plus beau yeux bleus que je n'ai jamais vue. Reprends toi Isabella, tu as Edward. Oui mais comme dit le proverbe : '' Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder les desserts.'' Donc je peux regarder. Je le regarde et attends qu'il parle, il va sûrement nous dire ce que fait un homme ici ?

Il nous demande si nous sommes les secrétaires de Juliette et Alicia lui répond positivement. Sans perdre son sourire mais fronçant un peu les sourcils, il demande laquelle d'entre nous a écrit à sa grand-mère Esmé Platt. Je me lève et lui dis que c'est moi lui souriant et précise que je suis surprise que ma lettre soit rendu. Il réplique que eux les Britanniques ont tendances à demeurer dans la même maison. Je m'approche de lui et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, mes sens sont envahis pas une douce odeur musqué. Pour me reprendre je lui dis que la lettre est arrivée rapidement car elle a été posté il y a moins d'une semaine. Un beau sourire apparaît sur son visage et il dépose une main chaleureuse sur une de mes épaules et me dirige doucement vers la fenêtre.

**- C'était une lettre extrêmement intéressante, **commence-t-il.** Dites moi, à quoi avez-vous pensé ? **Demande t' il un peu bête. Ce qui me refroidie un peu.

**- Je me, je me suis dit qu'elle méritait une réponse, **dis-je véridiquement.

**- Oui, il y a cinquante ans peut-être mais pas maintenant. **C'est quoi son problème ?

**- Et bien je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une date d'expiration à l'amour d'une vie, **me défendis-je, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**- L'amour d'une vie ! **S'exclame-t-il.** Mais vous plaisantez là ? Vous vous imaginez ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. **Il est peut-être beau physiquement, mais ça s'arrête là.

**- Et bien oui, vous ne seriez pas là et ça m'arrangerais bien,** dis-je plus durement que mon habitude.

**- Que faits-vous ici alors ? Quoi, êtes-vous une jeune Américaine esseulée qui vit par procuration à travers les autres? **C'est quoi cette...

**- Je ne suis pas esseulée ! Je suis fiancée. **Finalement Edward est parfait.

**- Hum ! Mes condoléances au futur mari, **lâche t' il.

Sur ce, il se tourne et s'en va. Non mais quel... Argh ! Il se prend pour qui lui ? Je vais lui dire ma façon de pensée à ce con. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je le suis, il marche rapidement mais je le rattrape assez facilement et l'interpelle en lui demandant si il avait fait le trajet depuis Londres simplement pour me faire la leçon. Il dit que non, qu'il accompagne sa grand-mère, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse le voyage seule. Il m'a tout dit ça sans jamais arrêter de marcher. Moi je suis stupéfaite, Esmé est ici, en Italie. J'ose en demander la raison, il me répond que même moi, je peux répondre à cette question. C'est à ce moment là que j'arrête d'avancer.

**- Oh bon sang, c'est génial. Elle est revue pour retrouver son Lorenzo. **Lui aussi cesse de marcher et se retourne vers moi.

**- Ah ouais ! **Il avance vers moi.** Et si jamais Lorenzo ne veut pas la revoir ? Si il l'a oublié ? Si il est atteint d'une maladie grave ? Où si il est décédé ? À votre avis, dites-moi, il se passe quoi ? **Dit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mon silence lui répond et il reprend sa route, je lui dis alors que je veux voir Esmé. Il s'arrête et me regarde comme si j'avais une deuxième tête, il me dit alors que lui aimerait jouer pour les Manchester United mais comme il nul au football, il ne joue pas.

Je prends une grande respiration et ajoute que je suis certaine qu' Esmé aimerait me rencontrer, tant qu'à lui, son opinion est très clair, il n'y voit aucun intérêt, car une personne étant capable de dire. Oh bon sang et génial dans la même phrase n'a aucun intérêt pour sa grand-mère. Il essaie de me faire sentir inférieure là pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril que des expressions. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez, je décide donc de continuer de le suivre, d'une façon où d'une autre, il va me conduire à Esmé.

Je marche derrière lui, je ne connais pas son nom et ça m'importe peu, mais si je suis honnête, le dos est aussi plaisant à regarder que le devant, le bas du dos là... Je continue à suivre monsieur beau dos et je le vois entrer dans la cour de la maison de Juliette, j'aurais dû y penser. Je m'arrête à mi-chemin dans l'allée, j'y vois une dame, sûrement Esmé car le gars se dirige vers elle et je l'entends dire que le bureau était fermé et qu'il souhaitait rentrer.

Quand Esmé lui sourit, un petit sourire et commence à marcher, je décide d'aller vers elle. Lui à l'air irrité en me voyant et je m'en fou. Je m'excuse au près de Esmé de l'arrêter et je me présente en spécifiant que c'est moi qui avait écrit la lettre. J'ai vue la surprise sur son visage, elle me demande de préciser si je parlais bien de la lettre de Juliette ce que je confirme d'un signe de tête, elle me remercie. Elle me demande comment je l'ai retrouvé, alors je décide de conter un demi-mensonge. Je lui dis que son petit-fils m'a retrouvé et qu'il pensait qu'elle aimerait me rencontrer, en ajoutant à quel point il est gentil et charmant. Esmé regarde son petit-fils et le remercie en précisant que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment. Lui, ajoute qu'il trouvait grossier qu'elle ne rencontre pas la femme responsable de ce voyage de dingue.

Esmé toujours souriante me dit que Jasper n'approuve pas le voyage et que c'est plus amusant comme ça. Comme ça, ce Britannique arrogant se nomme Jasper ! Esmé m'invite à me joindre à eux pour un verre de vin, je n'ai pas le temps d'accepter ou refuser que Jasper commence à argumenter en disant que la journée avait été longue et fatigante, Esmé l'embrasse sur la joue et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Esmé ne porte plus attention à Jasper et me demande si je connais un endroit où nous pouvons aller prendre un verre, je lui conseille de me suivre, me dirigeant vers le restaurant d' Angelina. Jasper pour sa part nous suis en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Esmé est assise au bout de la table, moi je suis à sa droite et Alicia à côté de moi et Donatella au côté d' Alicia. En face de moi, à la gauche de Esmé se trouve Jasper, suivit pas Maria et Francesca. Nous sommes tous là à discuter de tout et de rien quand Maria demande à Esmé de nous parler de son histoire avec Lorenzo. Ce qui amène un sourire tendre sur les lèvres d' Esmé.

**- J'étudiais l'art en Toscane et je logeais chez une famille dans les environs de Sienne. Ils avaient un fils, Lorenzo et on est tombé amoureux, un vrai coup de foudre. Il avait les yeux bleu très doux, et, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais magnifique. _« Sei la ragazza la più bella del monde ». _**_(Tu es la plus belle fille du monde)_

**- Vous êtes toujours aussi belle Esmé, **dit Maria, Esmé la remercie en lui serrant la main. Jasper me regarde en me souriant doucement, mon sourire disparaît en croisant son regard.

**- Et il m'a offert cette bague. **Elle nous montre une magnifique bague en forme de cœur qu'elle garde précieusement dans une chaîne.** Nous voulions nous marier mais, j'avais des examens à passer en Angleterre et mes parents... MES parents n'auraient jamais accepté alors j'ai eu peur et... Et j'ai pris la fuite. Maintenant, **elle regarde vers le ciel, on peut voir beaucoup d'émotion sur son visage,** ce que je souhaite du fond du cœur c'est de... De lui dire à quel point je regrette d'avoir été lâche ce jour là, **termine-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr, une carte où une lettre se serait trop simple, **dit Jasper en la regardant.

**- Alors vous êtes ici pour retrouver votre Lorenzo ? **Jasper rit moqueur.

**- Oui et je crois savoir où il se trouve, **dit-elle sans faire attention à son petit-fils.

**- Où ça ? **Je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule à me poser cette question.

**- Dans une ferme tout près de Sienne. Jasper va m'y emmener demain. **Elle lui serre la main en disant ça.

**- Seulement parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses du *pouce. **C'est quoi cette connerie là ? ( *auto-stop).

**- Il trouve ça complètement stupide. **Esmé essaie de trouver une excuse à son petit-fils.

**- Ça c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas un romantique dans l'âme,** lui dit Donatella.

**- Non, non c'est parce que j'ai les pieds sur terre, se** défend t' il.

**- Non parce que vous êtes Anglais plutôt,** rie Alicia.

**- Froid comme une couleuvre,** ajoute Maria.

**- Ah oui et qui, qui est-ce qui a écrit Roméo et Juliette ? **Demande-t-il.

**- Williamo Shakespearelli un Italien de génie, **répond Maria en riant et nous rions tous.

Esmé riant encore se lève et me remercie encore une fois, pourtant je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai simplement répondu à sa lettre. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me donne un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle nous souhaite une bonne nuit, Jasper en fait tout autant, poliment tout de même. Nous leur souhaitons une bonne nuit aussi et ajoutons un bonne chance à Esmé. Je les regarde s'éloigner doucement, Esmé tenant le bras de Jasper. Je regarde les femmes et dis qu'il serait formidable qu' Esmé retrouve son Roméo. Nous sommes toutes en accord sur ce point.

**- Imagine que se soit le cas, après cinquante ans. Tout ça car tu as trouvé cette lettre, **me dit Alicia.

**- Et ça, personne ne pourrait le croire si ce n'était la réalité vous savez, **répondis-je un peu vaguement à la fin de ma phrase.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une idée me frappa de plein fouet. Je me demande si... Peut-être que... Je pourrais... Je me lève et marche très rapidement pour les rejoindre. Il faut que je lui demande. Arrivant derrière eux, je leur demande d'attendre, les deux cessent de marcher et se retournent. Jasper me lance une petite craque verbale sur le fait que je les ai suivi, je n'y porte pas vraiment attention et m'adresse directement à Esmé et lui demande si je peux me joindre à eux le lendemain. Jasper répète ce que je viens de dire et me rappelle que j'ai un fiancé et que je dois avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, alors je bredouille quelque chose du genre qu' Edward est occupé et que moi je suis libre. C'est à ce moment que je dis à quel point cette histoire est incroyable, surtout si on pense qu'elle commence avec une simple réponse à une lettre et aussi que j'aimerais mettre cette histoire sur papier. La réaction de Jasper ne se fait pas attendre et ne me surprend guère.

**- Elle est journaliste. C'est une journaliste qui tente de mettre son nez dans notre vie privé grand-mère. **C'est certain que de son pont de vue, ça peut ressembler à ça.

Esmé lui fit remarquer qu' il n'y a rien à cacher et que ce n'est pas un secret d'état, mais je tiens à mettre toutes les choses aux clairs immédiatement en précisément que je ne suis pas journaliste, que j'aimerais l'être... Jasper me coupe la parole en m'accusant de vouloir me servir de sa grand-mère pour atteindre mon but. Ce n'est pas faux mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Mais je dis que j'ai la conviction que cette histoire mérite d'être racontée ce qui est vraiment ce que je pense.

**- J'adorerais que vous veniez avec nous, **me dit doucement Esmé.

**- C'est vrai ? **Demandais-je pour être certaine.

**- Oui bien sûr, **confirme Esmé me souriant.

**- Chouette, **dit sarcastiquement Jasper, recevant des gros yeux de la part d' Esmé.

Je leur donne l'adresse de l'hôtel où je loge, ils vont venir me chercher demain car nous partons tôt. Je leurs souhaite une bonne nuit et je vais dans ma chambre, excitée en pensant à la journée de demain.

**POV Jasper**

Isabella. Isabella est le prénom de la personne qui est responsable de ce stupide voyage. Grand-mère n'a jamais caché le fait que dans sa jeunesse elle avait énormément aimé un homme. Jamais elle n'avait émis le désir de le retrouver, jusqu'au jour où une lettre en provenance de Vérone est arrivée. La lettre signée Juliette lui a mis en tête de retrouver son véritable amour. Baliverne, si elle avait vraiment aimé Lorenzo, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté et n'aurait pas épousé mon grand-père, c'est lui l'homme de sa vie.

J'ai pris congé de mon travail pour accompagner grand-mère, elle n'est pas vraiment en accord avec ça, mais je m'en fou un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille seule. Elle ne comprend pas que je suis inquiet pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de la peine, je ne veux pas que son cœur soit brisé encore une fois. Mais ça, elle ne le voit pas et ne le comprend pas.

Isabella. Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur Isabella, mon cœur a sauté un battement. Mais quand j'ai su que c'est elle la cause de tout ça, j'ai comme été hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'une femme comme elle pouvait être si cruelle, oui cruelle. Car c'est cruelle de répondre à une lettre après tant d'année. Si grand-père était toujours de ce monde ça l'aurait sûrement blessé.

Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était fiancée, mon cœur s'est serré, pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais plus comme de la déception. Il est évident qu'une belle femme comme elle n'est pas célibataire. Quand elle m'a suivi et que j'ai laissé échappé que grand-mère était ici, elle a posé des questions, et sans que je ne sache ce qui se passait, je lui ai dis toutes mes peurs à ce sujet. Les peurs que j'ai pour la femme si spéciale à mon cœur, ma grand-mère. Je n'ai pas été vraiment surpris de voir qu'elle m'avait suivi jusqu'à grand-mère, j'aime les femmes déterminées et je peux dire qu'elle l'est.

Au restaurant, pendant que grand-mère racontait son histoire avec ce fameux Lorenzo, je me suis surpris à jeter des coup d'œil en direction d' Isabella, qui est assise en fasse de moi. J'ai été odieux avec elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle est comme une vision de beauté pour moi. Quand nos regards se croisent, je lui fais des petits sourires, qu'elle ne me rend pas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai pas été très poli avec elle. J'ai l'étrange impression que mon cerveau est en voyage lui aussi car ma bouche dit toute sorte de niaiserie quand elle est près de moi.

Quand Isabella nous a demandé de nous accompagner et que grand-mère a accepté, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je lui ai parlé de son fiancé, j'ai eu la sensation que mes intestins se sont noués. Où quand je lui ai dit qu'elle voulait se faire un nom sur le dos de grand-mère, au plus profond de moi, je n'ai pas aimé l'accuser, mais comme j'ai dit, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en voyage.

Quand Isabella nous laissa pour retourner à sa chambre, grand-mère avait ce visage qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas contente de moi. Je baisse la tête comme un gamin qui se fait prendre la main dans la jarre à biscuit.

**- Que se passe-t-il avec toi Jasper ? **Me demande t' elle.

**- Je ne sais pas, **répondis-je sincèrement.

**- Jasper, **me réprimande t' elle comme quand j'étais enfant.

**- Je ne sais pas, cette fille fait ressortir la bête qui est en moi, **dis-je.** J'essaie d'être poli et gentil mais j'en suis incapable, **terminais-je, le simple fait de parler d'elle, fait ressortir mes mauvais côtés.

Grand-mère me sourit doucement et embrasse ma joue, elle me dit que tout finira par s'arranger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là, mais je ne la contredirai pas. Ça ne servirais à rien, elle est butée et quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas dans les pieds.

**- Tu vas faire un effort pour être gentil avec Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? **Demande-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr grand-mère. Bonne nuit. **J'embrasse sa joue et j'attends qu'elle soit dans sa chambre avant d'aller à la mienne.

Je m'endors en pensant à Isabella et mon corps se couvre de frissons. Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille me fait et je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai l'étrange impression que demain sera une longue journée et pas seulement à cause de la distance que nous ferons pour nous rendre chez _Lorenzo. _


	5. Chapitre 4:Lorenzo Bartolini et le début

**Note : **La publication se fait lundi car mon fils est à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas quand je répondrai aux reviews. Merci et bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre quatre**_

_**Lorenzo Bartolini et le début**_

**POV Isabella**

Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, j'ai fait des rêves au sujet de Jasper, des rêves que je ne qualifierais pas d'érotique mais excitant pour certain et de vrais cauchemars pour d'autre. Je me lave et mange rapidement et je vais attendre à l'extérieur, juste au cas où Esmé aurait la brillante idée de demander à Jasper de venir me chercher dans ma chambre. En prenant la route, je commence à écrire quelques lignes sur l'histoire d' Esmé et Lorenzo. Je prends une pause pour envoyer un texto à Edward.

_« Génial !_

_Esmé est ici. C'est à elle que j'ai écrit en tant que Juliette. Je te donne plus de détail plus tard._

_Isabella »_

Esmé me fait remarquer que le paysage est magnifique dans cette région, ce que je confirme par un petit sourire. Je lève les yeux pour regarder en avant quand mon regard croise celui de Jasper, dans le rétroviseur, il me fait un petit sourire, je ne lui rends pas. Je ne suis pas certaine de comment agir avec cet homme. Autant il peut être charmant, autant il peut être un con. Je reçois un texto d' Edward.

_« J'adore Livorno!_

_Ici le prix du vin est une vraie aubaine. Je suis aux anges. Amuse-toi bien._

_Je t'aime_

_Edward »_

Nous nous arrêtons quelque instant et j'en profite pour poser des questions à Esmé sur sa relation avec Lorenzo. Elle en parle avec beaucoup de tendresse et passion. Évidemment, Jasper vient gâcher l'atmosphère en émettant un commentaire plate. Esmé lui trouve toute sorte de raison mais mon opinion est qu'il n'est qu'un enfant gâté qui ne veut pas que sa petite vie de bourgeois change. Elle raconte que Lorenzo était un homme de la terre, qui aimait le travail de la terre, l'odeur de la pluie et les sources d'eaux fraîches. Elle parle même de la merveilleuse odeur capiteuse de sa sueur. Ok, elle l'aimait vraiment pour décrire l'odeur de sa sueur de cette façon.

**- Alors, vous devez vous sentir heureuse d' être sur le point de retrouver votre âme sœur depuis longtemps perdu ? **Demandais-je.

**- Oui, **soupire t' elle.

**- L'âme sœur de ma grand-mère était mon grand-père. Merci de ne pas remettre mon existence en doute, **râle Jasper.

**- Oui bien, désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire **dis-je sans grande conviction.

Esmé m'explique que Jasper est exactement comme était son mari. Son mari était septique et pensait que l'amour était une histoire d'hormones. Mais qu'au plus profond de lui se cachait un homme d'une grande passion et au cœur tendre. Je regarde Jasper et j'ai un peu de difficulté à croire qu'il soit comme le décrit Esmé. Je ne le dirais pas, il reste quand même son petit-fils et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Et c'est comme ça que Esmé change de sujet, elle me demande de lui parler d' Edward. Je lui dis qu'il est un excellent chef cuisinier et qu'il ouvrira bientôt son restaurant. Que nous sommes ici pour rencontrer des fournisseurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est à Livorno. Elle voit bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise et change de sujet me demandant ce que mes parents pensent de lui. Je lui dit que je crois que mon père apprécie Edward. Quand elle me pose des questions au sujet de ma mère, je retiens les larmes en lui disant que ma mère nous a abandonné, mon père et moi, quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle s'excuse, et pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a rien fait, elle a simplement posé une question.

Nous reprenons la route, je sais que nous serons bientôt chez Lorenzo. J'ai hâte de voir comment la rencontre se passera mais aussi de savoir ce qu'il est devenu durant ces cinquante dernières années. En approchant de la maison où Lorenzo habite probablement, Esmé est de plus en plus nerveuse. Je la regarde se ronger les ongles, et j'ai presque envie d'en faire autant. Si je me mets à sa place, je le serais moi aussi. À dire vrai, je le suis un peu moi aussi, mais ça, je ne le dirai jamais à personne. Jasper stationne la voiture un peu en retrait, nous descendons tous les trois et regardons vers la maison.

C'est une maison de campagne italienne, rien d'extravagant mais toute fois d'aspect douillet. Mon regard passe entre Esmé et la maison à mainte reprise, je lui pose une main sur un épaule pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Jasper, le rabat joie lui demande comment elle allait s'y prendre. Finalement, ça question n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Esmé lui dit qu'elle va simplement aller sonner à la porte, c'est la chose la plus logique à faire. Nous avançons donc vers la maison et Esmé frappe à une des fenêtres de la porte après quelques secondes d'attente. Nous attendons un certain temps et rien ne se passe.

**- Et si c'est sa femme qui ouvre et qu'elle fait une crise de jalousie ? **Demande Jasper.

Il est vrai que je n'avait pris en compte l'éventualité que Lorenzo soit marié. Malgré tout, Esmé et moi rions un peu. Je pense que si c'est la femme de Lorenzo qui ouvre, Esmé ne fera rien pour nuire à l'homme qu'elle aime depuis tant d'année. Finalement Esmé devient sérieuse et nous regarde.

**- J'appréhende bien plus qu'il m'est complètement oublié. **C'est une des crainte de Jasper, il me l'a dit avant même que je ne rencontre Esmé. Si Lorenzo l'a oublié, ça va briser le cœur d' Esmé.

**- Oui, rentrons à la maison avant que tout ça finisse dans les larmes,** lui dit Jasper, je peux clairement voir et entendre son inquiétude.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes Jasper commence vraiment à perdre patience.

**- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! **Dit-il à bout de patience.

**- Je vais voir derrière la maison, d**is-je, il est peut-être à l'extérieur et il n'a pas entendu qu'on frappait à sa porte.

**- Écoutez, nous avons vraiment fait le maximum. Il est inutile de prolonger la déception. **C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne qui ne dit jamais rien de positif.

La porte s'ouvre finalement sur un homme assez petit, plus petit que Esmé, grassouillet, fumant un cigare. Je ne sais pas si il est LE Lorenzo, mais si c'est lui, je vais être déçu. L'homme nous regarde et nous demande ce que nous lui voulons. Esmé prend alors la parole en lui demandant si il est Lorenzo Bartolini, l'homme confirme que c'est lui. Jasper qui est derrière mais de côté à Esmé lui tend la main en se présente en tant que Jasper Whitlock, ce qui n'est pas très Britannique et en fait de même avec Esmé et moi. Ce geste à l'air de sortir Esmé de sa torpeur car elle lui demande si il se rappelle d'elle.

Elle regarde l'homme devant elle plus attentivement, se retourne vers Jasper et moi en nous disant que ce n'est pas le bon Lorenzo. Il n'a pas les bons yeux, ce qui est évident en le regardant, cet homme a les yeux bruns tandis que le bon a les yeux bleus, de ce que Esmé nous a dit hier soir. Jasper, toujours septique, décide de questionner l'homme devant lui.

**- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que vous avez fait au mois d'août 1963 ? **Lorenzo rit un peu et Esmé regarde Jasper comme s' il avait deux têtes.

**- Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier le mois d'août 1963. Parce que c'est le mois où la plus belle fille de** **la terre est entré dans ma vie. **Lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Esmé et Jasper. **Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde.** Esmé sourit un peu gêné. **Je l'ai épousé cette année là !** Esmé cache son sourire derrière sa main, étouffant le son de son rire en même temps. J'essaie de ne pas rire, ce qui n'est pas facile alors je glousse, comme une adolescente. **Que cette créature soit à tout jamais maudite; **commence Lorenzo.** Que ses yeux aillent en enfer. Que ses dents aillent en enfer. **Je ne peux plus me retenir, je rie haut et fort, Esmé aussi d'ailleurs. **Que son nez, que sa moustache et sa barbe aillent en enfer.** Esmé et moi, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture en riant. **Pourquoi est-ce vous me demandez ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me rappeler des souvenirs aussi horrible? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette créature, **crache Lorenzo.

Jasper vient nous rejoindre à la voiture, Esmé et moi riant encore. Je dois dire que Jasper a fait preuve de plus de courage ou il est plus naïf que nous, mais c'est lui qui est resté le plus longtemps devant l'homme qui maudissait sa femme. Bref, quand il arrive près de la voiture, s'excuse à sa grand-mère de ce qui vient de se passer. Surprise par ça, je lui demande si il est sincère. Et là, le petit snob qu'il est refait surface me lançant quelque chose du genre que pour répondre à cette question, il devrait d'abord la comprendre. Il veut être chien, je vais lui montrer que c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux.

**- Ce n'est pas le seul Lorenzo Bartolini de la Toscane,** lui dis-je avec un petit air innocent.

**- En tout cas, il est le seul dans les environs, **me fait-il remarqué.

**- Je n'ai pas fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour repartir maintenant. **Esmé frappe doucement l'auto comme pour appuyer son point.

**- Mais grand-mère, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? **Demande Jasper.** Aller frapper à toutes les portes pour demander si Lorenzo est là. **Il vient peut-être de me donner une idée.

Esmé me regarde comme si elle me demandait mon avis. Je réfléchis à ce que Jasper vient de dire. Avec le travail que je fais... On pourrait... Il faudrait... Et ensuite... Je regarde Jasper, ensuite Esmé et reviens sur Jasper pour lui demander avec un petit sourire en coin combien il peut bien avoir de Lorenzo dans la région. Esmé me fait un énorme sourire et frappe un peu dans ses mains, tandis que Jasper lui, n'a pas vraiment d'expression sur le visage mais je m'en fou un peu. Nous sommes ici pour Esmé, pas pour lui. Nous remontons dans la voiture et nous allons prendre une chambre pour la nuit à Sienne. Demain est un autre jour et nous verrons bien ce qu'il nous réserve.

J'ai encore rêvé de Jasper cette nuit là.

Assise avec Esmé à une table sur la terrasse extérieur de l'hôtel où nous logeons pour l'instant, nous regardons l'écran de mon ordinateur portable. Nous venons de découvrir qu'il y a soixante-quatorze Lorenzo Bartolini. J'admets que c'est beaucoup, surtout pour aller frapper à chacune des portes dans l'espoir de retrouver un homme. Mais juste parce que Jasper dit à peu près la même chose que je viens de penser, j'ai envie de le contre-dire. Esmé regarde une carte de la région tout en lui disant de se calmer et de ne pas se fâcher. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me demande ce que j'en pense. Je soupire me préparant à répondre, mais avant même qu'un son ne s'échappe de ma bouche, Jasper est déjà entrain de gesticuler tout en parlant.

Il commence à marcher un peu et gesticule les bras en m'insultant, disant que ça ne sert à rien de me demander à quoi je pense car moi je ne pense pas. Très insultant comme réflexion. Ensuite il dit qu'au départ c'était une idée brillante mais que pour lui tout est terminé, et il lance une expression en Latin, sûrement pense t' il que je ne l'ai pas comprise. Esmé un peu exaspérée me demande de l'aide.

Je soupire et lui explique que c'est mon travail de trouver des choses. Que si l'on peu avoir quelques infos de plus, le nombre de Lorenzo va diminuer et je lui glisse une expression en Latin à mon tour. Il essaie de me ridiculiser en reprenant mon expression et en m'appelant, je cite : « Je-suis-vraiment-géniale ». Ce à quoi je réponds que j'ai étudié à Brown, j'ai fait une double majeur et matière seconde le Latin. Comme il se pense supérieur, il commence à dire que c'est n'importe quoi. Esmé lui demande de se calmer, ce qui fonctionne un peu.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour l'endurer, je sais que c'est son petit-fils, mais j'ai encore de la difficulté à faire le lien entre les deux. Elle, elle est si douce et gentille et lui si... Elle lui rappelle qu'il voulait aller nager et lui conseil d'y aller.

Je regarde Jasper s'éloigner en râlant. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui. Surtout quand il fait tomber la robe de chambre, dévoilant un corps de rêve, enfin, mes rêves. Il est musclé, pas trop, juste assez, c'est presque triste qu'il soit si arrogant et snob. Esmé se retourne et le regarde plonger. Elle me sort de ma contemplation en me faisant remarquer que Jasper est un bel homme. Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage, je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Un rire nerveux m'échappe, démontrant mon malaise. Il est vrai qu'il me fait un certain effet, mais aussi tôt que je me réchauffe à son encontre, il trouve le moyen de me refroidir.

Je pousse le portable un peu plus loin sur la table et Esmé y dépose la carte de la région. Elle la regarde attentivement en tenant toujours la bague, qui est dans une chaîne, dans sa main. Je lui demande si elle est certaine que Lorenzo soit toujours dans la même région. Elle m'explique que c'est presque impossible qu'il soit ailleurs, il aimait tellement sa région. Je remarque la petite échelle en haut de la carte, celle qui nous dit que, exemple 1cm=1km. Donc, je demande à Esmé de me prêter la chaîne et la bague et prend la mesure de l'échelle. Je dépose un bout de la chaîne que je pose sur Sienne, qui est le quartier général si on veut, je mets mon crayon dans la bague et je fais un cercle sur la carte. Maintenant le bout de la chaîne avec mon pouce. Esmé me regarde en fronçant un peu des sourcils et je lui dit que si son Lorenzo est toujours dans sa région, il se trouve dans ce cercle. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Esmé me demande si je suis certaine d'avoir le temps de faire ça. Je fronce des sourcils car pour un instant, j'ai oublié Edward. Je m'éloigne pour lui téléphoner et lui parler de ce qui se passe.

_**- Ciao ! Ciao comment ça va? **_Edward parle vite et à voix basse.

**- Euh, ça va. Et toi? **Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas quoi trop quoi lui dire.

_**- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis entrain d'assister à une incroyable vente aux enchères de Sauternes. C'est magnifique, c'est incroyable. **_Il parle avec beaucoup d'excitation dans la voix. **_Toi, comment vas-tu? _**Se calme t' il.

**- Ça va bien. Je suis à Sienne en ce moment. **Aussi bien lui dire immédiatement.

**_- Quoi ? À Sienne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sienne ?_ **Serais-se de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix.

**- J'écris une histoire, on est entrain de vivre une sorte d'aventure. On cherche une personne qu' Esmé a connu il y a une cinquantaine d'années, **lui dis-je.

_**- Tu sais quoi bébé ? **_Depuis quand il m'appelle bébé ?**_ Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas un très très bon moment parce que je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose en ce moment mais... _**Je n'aime pas ça._** Je suis vraiment content que tu es appelée parce que j'allais le faire justement. Tu sais les occasions ici sont vraiment, vraiment incroyables tu sais. Et je crois que je vais devoir rester jusqu'à vendredi. **_Je soupire.**_ Je peux rester où je laisse tomber ? Parce que je me sens très mal. _**Il a dû m'entendre soupirer.

**- Non, fait-le je t'en pris, je t'en pris, **dis-je rapidement.** J'ai besoin de rester jusqu'à vendredi, **lui dis-je, espérant lui expliquer ma rapidité à répondre.

_**- Oh génial ! Alors vendredi d'accord. Vendredi, vendredi c'est parfait. Ciao. Ciao.**_

Je me tourne vers Esmé et lui annonce que je suis libre. Esmé est vraiment heureuse, elle éclate de rire et elle applaudit un peu. Jasper qui vient de rejoindre Esmé demande la raison de ma « liberté » et Esmé lui répond que je les accompagne sur un ton dès plus joyeux. Jasper quand à lui, continue de se sécher en ne cessant de répéter à quel point c'est formidable que je les accompagne. C'est la première fois que j'entends autant de sarcasme dans la voix d'une personne, il n'y a pas à dire, je vis à New York et j'en ai vu des gens.

**POV Jasper**

Quand j'ai vue la déception dans les yeux de grand-mère quand elle a réalisé que l'homme devant elle n'était pas son fameux _Lorenzo_, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle abandonne tout comme je voulais y croire en même temps, pour elle. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de poser des questions. Quand il a dit qu'il avait rencontré la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde, j'ai tout de suite imaginé qu'il parlait de grand-mère, soyons franc, grand-mère est une très belle femme. Mais j'ai été plus que surpris quand il a commencé à cracher son venin sur la femme qu'il a épousé. Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas comment réagir quand il a commencé à craché sur sa femme, il n'est sûrement plus avec elle, enfin j'espère . J'entendais grand-mère et Isabella rirent, mais moi je n'y voyais rien de drôle, sauf quand il a parlé de sa moustache et de sa barbe. Je me suis réellement demandé si il parlait d'une femme où d'un homme. Enfin bref.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu' Isabella encourage la folie de ma grand-mère et elle, ma grand-mère espérant retrouver son _Lorenzo_, se laisse entraîner dans les folies d' Isabella. Quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait soixante-quatorze Lorenzo, ni l'une ni l'autre vont me faire parcourir la région pour aller frapper à chaque porte, il n'en n'est pas question.

Je suis allé nager un peu, ça me fait du bien, j'évacue quelques frustrations et je pourrai parler avec grand-mère plus calmement. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu' Isabella ne voulait que promouvoir sa carrière, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai tout essayé mais grand-mère reste accrochée à cette... Cette jeune femme. Si j'arrive à parler à grand-mère sans sa présence, peut-être que je pourrai là ramener à la raison, ma raison. Je retourne à la table et je suis ravi de voir qu' Isabella est un peu plus loin, parlant au téléphone, sûrement avec son fiancé. Ouch, crampe intestinal. Grand-mère me montre la carte avec un cercle rouge qui, selon Isabella, le fameux _Lorenzo _se trouverait dans la région incluse dans le cercle. Et là, la bonne nouvelle, Isabella nous accompagne jusqu'à vendredi. Fantastique, c'est vraiment fantastique. C'est fait, je ne pourrai plus faire changer d'avis ma grand-mère.


	6. Chapter 6: Chapitre 5: Trois Lorenzo

**Réponse non-inscrit :**

**Guest :** Mon fils va mieux, il a simplement subit une petite opération de «routine», on dit mais ça ne m,a pas empêché de m'inquiéter. Je te remercie d'avoir demandé, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne semaine et bonne lecture à toutes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapitre cinq**_

_**Trois Lorenzo**_

**POV Isabella**

Nous prenons la route pour aller voir le deuxième Lorenzo, si on compte celui d'hier. Esmé donne les directions à Jasper et moi, assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, je poursuis mon écriture. Il m'arrive de regarder à l'extérieur, les paysages sont magnifiques, des champs verts à perte de vue, des rangées de vignes bien droites, des forêts riches en arbres, des murets bordant la route. Esmé chante les chansons qui passent à la radio en battant le tempo de la main. Une Esmé détendue et heureuse est beaucoup plus agréable qu'une Esmé nerveuse qui se ronge les ongles.

Nous trouvons le premier Lorenzo de notre nouvelle liste dans une sorte de café, buvant un verre de vin tout en jouant aux échecs. Celui-ci est de grandeur moyenne, barbu, pas trop gros ni trop maigre, ses yeux sont bleus. Un assez bel homme, pour son âge, propre de sa personne, enfin plus que celui d'hier. Je me tiens un peu en retrait, Jasper à mes côtés. Pour une fois que nous sommes l'un à côté de l'autre sans se crêper le chignon. L'homme s'excuse à Esmé de ne pas être le Lorenzo qu'elle recherche, il ajoute que si elle ne le trouve pas, elle doit revenir le voir et il va lui cuisiner un dîner avec du poisson frais. Esmé le remercie chaleureusement et s'excuse pour le dérangement. Lorenzo lui souhaite bonne chance, l'embrasse sur les joues et nous partons, nous allons chercher le second sur notre liste.

Le Lorenzo suivant, nous le trouvons au port. Surprenant pour un homme qui aimait tant la terre, mais bon, on a tous le droit de changer d'avis. Nous attendons l'arrivé du bateau que possède Lorenzo, il gagne sa vie en offrant des promenades en mer. Nous pouvons distinguer plus d'une personne à bord, encore une fois, l'excitation est présente mais je dirais mieux, contenue. Après que l'amarrage du bateau soit faite, un homme d'un certain âge, Lorenzo, met pied à terre, je penche la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder. Il n'est pas très grand, pas vraiment maigre mais pas loin, il porte une casquette rouge. Lunette de soleil, une chaîne en or à gros, très gros maillons, une chemise jaune à motif fleuris pas boutonné mais attaché à la taille avec un nœud, un speedo et des espadrilles. Il aide toutes les occupantes du bateau à descendre en leur offrant sa main, il leur fait un baise-main en ajoutant quelques compliments. Il laisse les hommes s'arranger seul. Je regarde Lorenzo un peu dégoûté, pas juste un peu, finalement. Jasper a un sourire, un très beau sourire et il laisse même échapper quelques éclats chaleureux quand Esmé se met à dire que ce n'est pas lui. _« Oh mon Dieu non »_ et qu'elle le répète presque sans arrêt. Je dois avouer que la réaction d' Esmé est comique.

Nous n'avons pas encore décidé où nous irons par la suite, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes arrêtés sur le bord de la route. Nous sommes comme au centre de deux candidats possible. Nous discutons du meilleur trajet possible, pour ne pas trop revenir sur nos pas sans arrêt. Nous nous décidons finalement et reprenons la route et moi je regarde les trois (X) sur la carte, le Lorenzo d'hier et les deux d'aujourd'hui. À la fin de la journée il y aura, soit un (X) de plus où un cercle. Nous roulons pendant près d'une heure quand Jasper dit que nous sommes arrivés à l'adresse choisi. Je regarde et tout ce que je vois c'est un grand mur de pierre, nous empêchant de voir la propriété. Finalement, il entre dans une entrée et je dois dire que la vue est exceptionnelle. Des vignes bien droites à perte de vue, sur notre gauche un chemin bordé par des haies et au bout de ce chemin un très grand manoir ou un petit château tout droit sorti des contes de fées. Il y a des plantes qui grimpent le long des murs de cette demeure. C'est vraiment de toute beauté.

**- Hey, ça ne serait pas merveilleux grand-mère, passer d'un homme qui travaille la terre à un homme qui la possède. Et tu as évité les moments les plus durs. **Je dois avouer que j'ai pensé la même chose que lui mais est-ce que je vais lui dire? Certainement pas.

**- C'est la vie le moment le plus dur, **déclare Esmé. Mon père m'a déjà dit ça, il doit avoir un fond de vérité dans cette déclaration.

Jasper me regarde par le rétroviseur, encore une fois, il me fait un petit sourire et je lui rends pour la première fois dans la journée. J'essaie d'agir comme si ces regards et sourires ne me font rien. Quand en réalité, il m'affecte plus qu'il ne le devrait. Surtout que j'ai encore eu de la difficulté à dormir, je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de la tête. Bref, nous continuons de rouler vers ce manoir en silence, la tension commence à monter dans la voiture. Jasper stationne la voiture près de l'entré principale. Le Lorenzo qui demeure ici est un homme grand, belle carrure, vêtements raffinés qui laisse voir qu'il est fortuné, un homme distingué quoi. Lui et Esmé s'éloignent de nous, marchant dans le jardin, Jasper et moi restons en arrière. Lorenzo écoute ce qu'Esmé lui raconte et les deux savent qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle cherche. Il lui offre une rose qu'il coupe d'un rosier qui est dans le jardin en lui disant que lui ne l'aurait jamais laissé le quitter. Il lui fait un baise-main et lui souhaite de la chance dans sa recherche. Esmé me donne sa rose, je la porte à mon nez et lui demande ce qu'il se passe entre elle et les Italiens, ils sont tous à ses pieds, ce qui fait sourire Esmé.

**- C'est vraiment dommage, je crois que j'aurais pu être heureux ici, **dit Jasper.

**- Ah bon! **Je me retourne vers Esmé,** Votre petit-fils vient de prononcer le mot heureux, **dis-je moqueuse.

**- J'ai dit que j'aurais pu,** précise Jasper. **Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, j'ai une réputation à préserver, **dit-il un peu arrogant.

Nous décidons d'arrêter pour les recherches pour la journée. Nous retournons donc à Sienne, on nous avons réservé nos chambres jusqu'à vendredi. C'est un superbe hôtel, l'extérieur est en pierre avec des plantes grimpantes sur les murs de côtés, terrasse extérieure sur le bord de la piscine. Je ne regrette pas mon voyage, tout est tellement beau ici, même mes compagnons de route, je ne le dirai pas, des plans pour que Jasper s'enfle la tête. Nous sommes tous les trois à une petite table, au restaurant de l'hôtel, dégustant un bon vin et discutant de tout et de rien.

**- Jasper, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à Isabella de tes activités juridiques ? **Lui demande/conseil Esmé.

**- Je ne crois pas que ça est un très grand intérêt pour elle, **lui répond Jasper.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? **Demandais-je sur la défensive.

**- Vous savez des choses, comme défendre les démunis, préserver les droits humains et aider les réfugiés à trouver un asile. **Je suis totalement surprise, en plus d'être agréable à regarder, il a de la compassion. **Ça vous surprend ? **La surprise doit se lire dans mon visage.

**- Ça me surprend énormément oui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez être un sauveur de l'humanité, pas vous, **dis-je.

**- Ah vraiment ! **Dit-il, je peux le voir regarder Esmé, je la regarde à mon tour et je peux voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je lui fais un regard qui veut dire « bien quoi? » en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. **Et quel genre d'homme avez-vous imaginé que j'étais exactement ? **J'aurais du voir venir cette question.

**- Et bien je pensais plutôt à un donneur de leçon snob tout droit sorti d'Oxford mais maintenant que je sais. Être un jeune prétentieux charitable, ça vous va bien aussi, **lui dis-je, bien quoi, c'est lui qui voulait savoir.

On se lance encore quelques petites platitudes. Nous arrêtons quand Esmé rappelle à Jasper que je travaille avec des faits et non une impression. Une chance qu'il ait sa grand-mère, elle est toujours là pour l'aider à se sortir des mauvaises situations. Une partie de moi regrette d'avoir et d'être si méchante avec Jasper, Esmé est toujours là entre nous à prendre ma défense huit fois sur dix. Une autre partie de moi me dit qu'il mérite tout ce que je lui dis, j'ai essayé d'être gentille, d'être polie avec lui, c'est lui qui a commencé les hostilités.

Esmé termine son verre de vin et fait claquer ses mains sur la table avant de se lever et nous annonce qu'elle va se coucher. Elle m'embrasse le front, caresse la joue de Jasper, nous souhaite une bonne nuit. Jasper lui offre de la raccompagner et elle refuse. Il faut dire qu'à part son caractère exécrable envers moi, Jasper prend bien soin de se grand-mère. Jaspe se rassoit et pour briser le silence je lui dit que Esmé est géniale, il concède en précisant qu'il respecte l'usage de ce mot dans ce contexte. C'est ce que je disais, dès que j'essaie de faire ou dire quelque chose de gentil, il me refroidit. Après un long silence qui met mal à l'aise, Jasper décide de le briser.

**- Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille au lit ! **Quoi ? Il n'a pas dit ça ?Non, il ne peut pas...** Désolé je... j'ai... **Il est vraiment mal à l'aise. Je comprends qu'il ne voulait pas que ça sonne dans ce sens. Je souris doucement en me rendant compte que ça le mettait encore plus mal. Son sourire est petit et gêné.** Mais en même temps, j'aimerais vraiment rester ici et boire toute la bouteille de Caparzo et... **Je ne le laisse pas terminer cette phrase.

**- Non, allez dormir, je vous assure. Bonsoir... Jasper,** dis-je rapidement.

**- Ouais. Alors bonne nuit, **dit-il un peu piteux.

**- Bonne nuit, **dis-je sèchement.

Autant que je l'ai trouvé adorable quand il est devenu tout gêné, autant qu'il a tout gâché en essayant d'être quoi, séducteur ? A-t-il essayé de me séduire ?

**POV Jasper**

Je me lève et commence à marcher vers la sortie qui me mènera à ma chambre quand dans un élan de je ne sais quoi, je fais demi-tour. Il faut que je m'excuse. J'attire l'attention de Isabella en m'excusant et demandant où était mes manières.

**- Elles ont disparu depuis qu'on se connaît apparemment. **J'ai dû poser cette question à voix haute sans le vouloir.

**- Oui mais je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... J'ai l'impression que vous faites sortir mes mauvais côtés, **avouais-je, elle me fait un petit sourire.

**- En quelque sorte c'est ma faute. **Elle sourit encore.

**- Toute cette histoire est votre faute ! Vous avez écrit cette foutu lettre. **Je me mords la langue pour faire taire la bête qui hurle pour en dire plus. Je prends un grand respire.** Est-ce que je peux quand même vous raccompagner à votre chambre ? **Les bonnes manières ne sont jamais loin.

Je suis surpris que malgré toute l'animosité qui existe entre Isabella et moi, elle accepte que je la raccompagne. Tout en marchant à ses côtés, je lui dit que je ne suis pas le genre de personne pour laquelle elle essaie de me faire passer. Et elle me dit que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait dire que l'amour était de la foutaise. Je concède, elle ne m'a pas mis les mots dans la bouche quand j'ai dit ça. Mais il faut comprendre que je n'ai pas eu la plus belle vie amoureuse.

J'ai eu des copines, des petites amies, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment bien fonctionné. Je lui avoue que je suis inquiet pour ma grand-mère, elle a peut-être l'air insouciante alors qu'en réalité elle n'a pas eu une vie simple. Je lui demande ensuite si je suis anormal. Certain qu'elle va répondre positivement, ma surprise en fut plus grande quand elle me rassure en me disant que je suis tout à fait normal et que tout se terminera bien. Je souhaite qu'elle est raison, je le souhaite de tout cœur.

Encore une fois seul dans ma chambre je pense à Isabella. Elle m'affecte plus que n'importe quelle femme que j'ai pu rencontrer. Son odeur éveille des désirs que je ne devrais pas avoir, surtout quand on pense que je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je ne dirais pas que c'est de l'amour, je dirais du désir, ouais, c'est ça je la désir, je veux la... Ses grands yeux marrons, ses cheveux bruns avec des reflets dorés au soleil, ses courbes parfaites... Non, elle est fiancée. Enfin elle dit qu'elle est fiancée, mais qui serait assez con pour faire un voyage avec une femme comme elle et la laisser seule. Si elle était avec moi, si elle était _ma_ fiancée je ne la laisserais pas partir avec des gens pendant que moi je ferais des choses de mon côté.

Je sais qu'elle m'a observé quand j'ai plongé dans la piscine et j'ai vraiment aimé savoir que je lui fais un petit effet, c'est agréable. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle, je ne la connais pas, mais je sais qu'elle a un caractère enflammé et elle est passionnée, ce qui doit aussi se refléter dans d'autre domaine de sa vie. Peut-être même au lit.

J'aimerais avoir la chance de passer un peu de temps avec elle, loin des recherches. J'aimerais avoir la chance de me faire connaître, le vrai moi, pas le snob prétentieux qu'elle pense que je suis. Il faut dire qu'avec mon comportement, je ne lui ai pas fait bonne impression. Peut-être que si nous apprenons à nous connaître nous pourrions... Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je me couche sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre sur mon ventre, je ferme les yeux et je repense à son visage souriant, celui qu'elle m'a fait un peu plus tôt. Je sais que je souris moi aussi, je laisse venir le sommeil, avec l'image de la _bella_ Isabella.

**POV Isabella**

Assise derrière mon portable je transcris mes écrits. J'ai discuté avec Esmé et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais vraiment tout, et quand je dit tout, c'est vraiment tout, mettre par écrit. Elle a accepté à la condition qu'elle puisse lire l'histoire avant parution. J'ai accepté sans même y réfléchir, ce que je n'ai pas dit c'est que j'avais l'intention de le faire de tout façon. Je n'oserais pas publier une telle histoire sans avoir le consentement de la trame principale.

Je m'arrêtais pour relire ce que je venais d'écrire quand mon attention fut attirée par un nom. Un nom qui s'est glissé dans l'histoire car ce nom y tient une place qui a son importance. Je ne l'ai pas mis en caractère gras, ni souligné ni en italique, alors pourquoi attire-t-il mon regard comme ça ? C'est simple, je n'arrive pas à le cerner, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Il hante mes pensées, que se soit en bien ou en mal, il y est présent. Jasper et son attitude de snob, son mauvais caractère. Jasper et son inquiétude pour sa grand-mère. Jasper et ses sourires doux, ces yeux qui brillent quand il parle avec passion, qu'il soit en colère, indigné ou heureux. La chaleur de sa voix qui se reflète dans son rire. Sa chevelure blonde comme le blé. Jasper qui bégaie quand il est mal à l'aise ou offusqué en parlant rapidement. La chaleur que son corps dégage quand il est près de moi et surtout son odeur.

Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne peux avoir ce genre de pensées pour un autre homme. C'est une chose de le regarder, de le zyeuter, mais de là à penser à lui de cette façon, c'est totalement un manque de respect pour Edward. Edward qui n'est pas là, Edward qui passe plus de temps en cuisine et chez ses fournisseurs qu'avec moi. Edward que j'aime et qui m'aime depuis longtemps. Edward mon ami qui sait me faire rire. Je ne connais pas l'odeur d' Edward, pas sa vraie odeur, il sent toujours la nourriture, le parfum. Mais il est l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser. Non, je ne serai pas infidèle à Edward, même pas en pensées. Je sais que certaines femmes profiteraient d'être en Italie pour avoir une aventure en se disant que ce qui se passe en Italie reste en Italie. Mais pas moi.

J'enregistre mon texte, en fit une sauvegarde sur une clé USB. Ferme le texte et ouvre un nouveau dossier. Entre le mot de passe et devant mes yeux, s'ouvre mon journal intime. Et oui, même à vingt-sept ans je tiens toujours mon journal. Je le cache derrière un mot de passe que je change régulièrement pour être certaine que personne ne découvrira jamais mes secrets les plus intimes. Je ne prends pas la peine de penser à faire des phrase structurés, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je libère ma conscience et mon cœur. Quand je termine je me sens plus légère. Je referme le dossier et je vérifie que le dossier est bien fermé avant d'aller dans mon lit.

Je vérifie mon cellulaire, rien. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d' Edward depuis notre dernier appel. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas téléphoné ni envoyé de texto, mais lui non plus. Pour ma part, j'ai comme excuse que je ne sais pas quand il est disponible avec toutes ces ventes aux enchères. Ce qui me trouble c'est que je ne me sens pas vraiment coupable de ne pas lui avoir parlé, de ne pas l'avoir contacté. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je me dis que oui finalement, je lui ai parlé ce matin, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait plusieurs jours. Je suis certaine que Edward va me contacter demain quand il aura quelques minutes, après tout, il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il se sentait mal de me laisser seule. Il m'a même offert de ne pas y rester, c'est moi qui lui ai dit que c'était parfait comme ça. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de profiter et de parler directement à des fournisseurs potentiels et je ne peux pas être en colère car il veut pouvoir offrir le meilleur vin au plus bas prix possible. Je ne voix aucune autre raison qui aurait pu l'attirer dans une vente aux enchères de vin. Bref, je m'étends et laisse le sommeil me prendre.


	7. Chapter 6: Il y a des rencontres plus

_**Chapitre six**_

_**Il y a des rencontres plus douloureuse.**_

**POV Isabella**

Nous reprenons la route immédiatement après le petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui le paysage est différent. Aujourd'hui se sont des champs à perte de vue. Des champs de couleurs dorés car l'herbe a été fauché et laissé en gros rouleau. La route n'est pas pavé non plus, c'est une vieille route en terre battue, la poussière s'élève derrière la voiture. Toujours assise sur la banquette arrière, je consulte la carte, cherchant le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre au prochain Lorenzo, juste au cas où. Esmé discute doucement avec Jasper. Je lève les yeux de la carte pour croiser le yeux bleus de Jasper dans le rétroviseur. Il me fait un petit sourire et je lui en fais un en retour. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit, mais ce matin il a été plus agréable avec moi, un changement que j'accueille avec plaisir. Nous passons de petite route à petite route pendant près de deux heures.

L'étonnement peut se lire sur nos visages quand nous arrivons à un centre de santé de longue durée. Vous savez, le genre d'établissement où les personnes d'un certain âge, ou d'un âge certain, qui sont malades et qu'ils ne peuvent plus prendre soin d'eux, vont vivres dans ce genre d'endroit et souvent y terminent leurs jours. Je regarde Esmé et je peux y voir de l'inquiétude. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, mais j'en suis incapable. Aujourd'hui, encore, Jasper et moi restons en retrait pendant qu' Esmé va discuter avec l'homme qui arrive accompagné par une infirmière-religieuse.

Esmé le salue et se présente. Par la suite, elle lui demande si il l'a connu ou si il se souvient d'elle. L'homme, qui n'est pas très grand, portant des lunettes de soleil, pose un main sur la joue de Esmé en lui disant qu'elle avait un visage familier. Je me demande si il y a des chances que se soit le bon ? Il enlève ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux qui un jour ont été bleus. Mais aujourd'hui, un voile blanc les recouvrent. Esmé se retourne vers nous, la déception et la tristesse se lisant sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Elle nous fait un petit et discret signe négatif de la tête, répondant à notre question. Je baisse la un peu tête en signe de soutien et je jette un coup d'œil à Jasper. Ses yeux sont fermés, une petite douleur peut se lire sur son visage. Il tourne la tête vers moi et nous nous regardons avec de la compassion que nous ressentons pour Esmé. Je peux voir autre chose dans les yeux de Jasper mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

Nous reprenons la route, nous dirigeant vers Sienne, nous n'avons pas le cœur ni l'énergie pour aller en trouver un autre. Esmé ne parle pas durant le trajet du retour, un air plein de tristesse. Je fais le cinquième (X) sur la carte, sans penser à demain. Je n'ose pas penser à ce que le lendemain nous réserve. Je replie la carte et m'avance un peu sur le siège, remarquant que Jasper jette de rapide coups d'œils inquiet à Esmé. Je lui serre l'épaule en signe de soutien et réconfort. Elle se tourne et me sourit.

**- On continue, **lui dis-je avec le plus de conviction possible.

**- Oui, bien sur on continue. **Elle me sert la main en me souriant toujours.

Jasper me regarde par le rétroviseur, l'inquiétude toujours apparente dans ses yeux. Il regarde encore Esmé sans rien dire avant de reporter son regard sur la route, des rides sur le front.

Ce soir j'ai décidé de manger dans ma chambre, je travaille sur le récit de Esmé. Mon repas fut livré et l'homme me fait signer le reçu pour ma carte de crédit pour le repas avant de continuer à travailler. Comme l'homme est sur le point de sortir, j'entends la voix de Jasper saluer l'employé et ensuite moi. Il se présente dans le cadre de la seconde porte et frappe à la porte, attirant mon attention.

**- Ça va? **Lui demandais-je en me levant.** Est-ce que Esmé est avec vous ? **Je regarde derrière lui pour voir si elle est là.

**- Non non, elle eee... Elle s'est couchée très tôt, **m'annonce-t-il.** Euh, je voulais vous proposer à dîner mais euh... **Il pointe le plateau repas dans mes mains.

**- Oui je, j'avais envie de travailler à mon article, **dis-je.

**- Ça se présente comment? **Demande-t-il avec intérêt.

**- Ça se présente assez bien,** répondis-je souriante. Il me sourit à son tour, le genre de sourire qui fait ressortir ses fossettes.

**- Et moi je suis dedans ? **Il sourit toujours.

**- C'est possible. Pourquoi ? **Je n'aime pas sa question.

**- Est-ce que je peux en lire un peu ? **Il se déplace vers mon ordinateur.

**- Vous plaisantez ! **Je me déplace moi aussi vers mon portable.

**- Allez, juste un peu, **insiste-t-il.

**- C'est absolument hors de question. **Je ferme mon portable fermement.

On argumente un peu, il veut savoir ce que je dis sur lui. Il veut savoir ce que je dis et comment je le décris. Je lui dit que je l'ai très bien décris, ayant bien cerner le personnage. D'après son regard, je l'ai un peu fâché, ce qui ne dure pas très longtemps. Quand il me demande ce que ça veux exactement dire je trouve la réponse parfaite pour lui. Je rie mentalement, vous savez le genre dire rire qui fait mouhaha. Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

**- Bonne nuit Jasper. Voilà ce que ça veut dire, **répondis-je fermement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il faut dire que je dois lever les yeux pour le faire, il fait quand même une tête de plus que moi. Il commence à reculer et moi j'avance.** Bonne nuit Jasper, **répétais-je doucement cette fois-ci. Il niaise un peu sur le pas de la porte.** Bonne nuit... Jasper, **dis-je pour la troisième fois et cette fois-ci, je le dis plus durement.

Jasper, mal à l'aise ouvre la porte en marmonnant quelque chose comme ouais c'est ça, il est toujours souriant. Je lui ferme la porte au visage.

**- Est-ce que c'est le genre de situation où l' on dit l'inverse de ce qu'on pense ? **Demande-t-il sa voix assourdie par la porte fermée.

**- Non, **répondis-je sérieusement.

**- Bien. Alors, bonne nuit. **Finalement il a compris.

**- Bonne nuit Jasper. **J'attends un peu, il ajoute rien, je souris et retourne à mon travail.

J'ai décidé de prendre mon petit déjeuné sur la terrasse ce matin, continuant d'écrire dans mon livre. J'aime écrire sur du papier avant de retranscrire sur mon portable. J'aime l'odeur du papier. J'aime la sensation du crayon qui glisse sur les feuilles. J'aime voir mes mots noircir les pages de mon cahier. C'est une chose qui se perd avec les années et c'est triste. Avec l'arrivé d'internet, des cellulaires et des ordinateurs, on envoie des mails ou des textos, mais plus de vraies lettres. Vous savez celle où l' on prend le temps de s'asseoir avec un stylo, ou peut importe le crayon et une feuille de papier. Personnellement, j'adore recevoir une lettre par la poste, je me dis que cette personne a vraiment pris le temps de penser à moi. Mais bon, je suis comme tout le monde, j'envoie des textos et des mails. Pas tout le temps par exemple. Ce n'est pas vraiment important.

Jasper attire mon attention en me saluant, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'approche. Je lève la tête et je remarque qu'il est seul. Avant même que je n'ai la chance de poser la question sur l'absence d' Esmé il me dit que celle-ci veut faire la grasse-matinée. Ce qui est étrange. Je m'informe si elle est bien où si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Ses yeux s'attendrissent, comme à chaque fois qu'on parle d' Esmé, il me dit qu'elle va bien ensuite il me fait une blague pas vraiment drôle, à vrai dire, il est le seul à rire. Personnellement, dire qu'elle est comme Churchill en talons hauts, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. C'est sûrement de l'humour Britannique.

**POV Jasper**

Quand j'ai été retrouver Isabella dans sa chambre hier soir pour l'inviter à dîner, elle a refusé car elle travaillait sur son article. Par curiosité j'ai demandé si j'étais dedans et quand elle a dit oui, ma curiosité a augmenté d'un cran. Pour cette raison, j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil mais elle a refusé. Au lieu de lui dire que j'étais curieux, je lui ai sorti une phrase du genre que je voulais savoir si la description qu'elle fait de moi est bien. C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur, elle m'a foutu à la porte, poliment tout de même. Je me suis ridiculisé un peu plus en demandant si c'est le genre de situation où l'on dit l'inverse de ce qu'on pense. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes. J'ai eu des petites-amies évidemment, mais pas à la tonne et ma dernière relation était plutôt chaotique. Je retourne à ma chambre la queue entre les jambes comme disent les Américains.

Grand-mère souhaite faire la grasse-matinée, elle a besoin de se remettre des émotions d'hier. Elle ne veut pas le laisser voir mais je sais que cette rencontre l'a beaucoup émue. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que ce n'était pas le bon Lorenzo, c'est aussi le fait, je crois, qu'elle a réalisé que, peut-être qu'il sera malade. Moi j'ai peur que si l'on découvre qu'il est décédé, qu'elle s'effondre.

Enfin bref, comme nous restons sur place pour un peu plus de temps, je décide d'aller visiter un peu Sienne. Je me dirige vers la chambre d' Isabella pour lui offrir de m'accompagner, mais elle n'y est pas. Je vais donc à la terrasse où elle a pris l'habitude d'y prendre son petit déjeuné. Comme je pensais, elle est assise à une table et elle écrit dans un cahier. Après des salutations, je lui dis les plans de grand-mère. Elle s'informe ensuite à son sujet, ce qui, je dois avouer, réchauffe mon cœur. Je fais alors une autre blague, foireuse si je me fis à sa réaction. Il est vrai que dire que grand-mère est comme Churchill en talons hauts n'est pas ma meilleure. Je me dis que j' ai essayé au moins.

Après son refus de m'accompagner pour visiter la ville, elle change d'idée, ce qui me fait plaisir. Nous marchons dans une ruelle en silence pendant quelques minutes, probablement ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est Isabella qui parle en premier, ce qui me surprends un peu.

**- Je n'aime pas vous faire des compliments mais euh, **commence-t-elle brisant le silence.** Ce que vous faites pour Esmé c'est vraiment... **C'est vraiment quoi?** C'est vraiment gentil. Et, et j'imagine que vous auriez aimé passer vos vacances autre part alors...** Non, je n'aurais pas été autre part.** C'est vous qui avez proposé de l'accompagner où se sont vos parents ? **Je soupire intérieurement.** Enfin, où se trouvent-ils? **Je n'ai jamais aimé cette question.

**- Bien, **soupirais-je.** Où qu'ils se trouvent, j'espère que l'endroit est joli. **Je vois de l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage.J'avale la boule d'émotion que j'ai dans la gorge.** Ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix ans. **Ses yeux sont pleins de compassions.

**- Je suis désolée,** dit-elle.** Je suis vraiment désolée, **ajoute-t-elle en prenant mon bras, prouvant ainsi sa sincérité et sa compassion.

Je la remercie pour sa compassion, il est vrai que ça me touche vraiment. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime attirer l'attention des gens par les malheurs de ma vie, mais c'est si facile de discuter avec Isabella. Elle a un je ne sais quoi qui nous donne envie de nous confier et d'être en sa présence. C'est avec ces sentiments que je me confie encore un peu.

**- Ce fut une période difficile. Grand-mère a perdu son fils et j'ai perdu mes parents. Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux histoires qui finissent bien malheureusement. **Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes.** Mais bon, grand-mère a fait face à la situation, elle a pris sous son aile un petit garçon révolté et odieux. Et elle m'a simplement transformé en l'homme déplaisant que je suis devenu, **terminais-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous continuons à discuter tout en marchant dans les rues de la ville. Je porte mon attention sur Isabella seulement, me foutant un peu de ce qui nous entourent. Cette femme me fascine vraiment. Plus je passe du temps et discute avec elle, plus je l'apprécie et je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas celle que je pensais qu'elle était. Oui elle m'attire sexuellement parlant, mais plus je la connais, plus j'ai envie d'en savoir sur elle. J'ai envie d'être dans sa vie, ne serais-se qu'en ami.

Je me décide de lui parler de son fiancé en lui demandant si il ne commence pas à être inquiet qu'elle soit loin de lui pendant si longtemps. Elle répond que non, expliquant qu'il ne doit même pas s'en être aperçu. Qu'il est occupé à autre chose, ce que je trouve étrange mais bon. Je suis un conservateur après tout. Elle change de sujet, sûrement ne voulant pas que je pose trop de question sur son fiancé. Bref, elle veut savoir si j'ai une petite-amie, ce qui amène un sourire à apparaître sur mes lèvres. J'explique alors que ma dernière relation avec Patricia s'est terminée il y a un an, qu'on s'est laissé et on a repris à plusieurs reprises. Son hypothèse que ce soit moi qui l'ai laissé se révèle vrai. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce jeu, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et, je souhaitais plus que notre relation pouvait m'apporter. Personnellement, je ne vois rien de mal à ça et Isabella non plus.

Nous nous asseyons à une table à l'extérieur d'un petit café, mangeant un cornet de crème glacé, elle vanille et moi fraise. Je ne porte plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, ni même à Isabella. Elle m'a permis de lire ce qu'elle a écrit dans son cahier. Je dois dire que c'est très bon. Excellent même. Elle a beaucoup de talent, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne se fait pas publier.

**- Maintenant ça suffit ! **Dit-elle prenant son livre. Je le reprends facilement car elle ne le tient pas fermement. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de lire.** Allez, ça suffit, **insiste-t-elle avec un peu d'impatience tirant sur son livre.

**- Isabella ! **Rechignais-je un peu.

**- Ça suffit,** redit-elle plus fermement cette fois mais souriante.

**- Vous écrivez très bien vous savez. **Elle me remercie. **Non, c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment bon, **insistais-je , je veux qu'elle comprenne.

**- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surpris ? **J'ai l'air surpris qu'elle n'ait rien publié encore.

**- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez jamais montré votre travail? **Je suis curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

**- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais terminé.** Elle est donc perfectionniste. Ce qu'elle confirme quand je lui pose la question.

**- Vous savez que c'est une autre façon de dire : « Je suis une poltronne ». **Oh elle n'aime pas ce que je viens de dire. **Écoutez, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Vous n'êtes pas recherchiste, vous êtes écrivaine, **terminais-je mettant le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix.

Le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vue apparaît sur son visage. Perdu dans un moment de contemplation, je vois une petite étincelle dans ses yeux, je n'y porte pas attention. Je suis rapidement sorti de cette état contemplatif quand Isabella m'attaque. Oui, elle m'attaque. Elle me gifle avec sa glace, un allé-retour sur le nez. Elle rit un peu plus. Sans perdre ma contenance je lui demande la raison de cette attaque gratuite. Je ne cesse de manger ma glace en l'écoutant me dire qu'elle n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire en disant que moi, je suis mal élevé et enfonce ma glace sur son nez.

**- On ne devrait pas rejoindre Esmé?** Demande-t-elle riant.

**- Si. On peut trouver d'autres Lorenzo, **répondis-je sérieusement.

Une bataille de cornets de glace commence. Nous essayons d'atteindre le visage de l'autre avec notre glace. Le tout se termine quand le cornet d' Isabella se brise et que sa glace tombe sur la table. Nous rions encore tous les deux de bon cœur. Isabella dit que nous devrions vraiment rejoindre grand-mère, je ne nie pas, il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Isabella me donne quelques serviettes de table, j'essuie mon visage, Isabella en fait tout autant et nous retournons rejoindre grand-mère.

Après avoir changé de vêtements, nous reprenons la route, encore. Je n'ai jamais fait tant de route durant des vacances. Isabella nous dit qu'il y a quatre Lorenzo qui sont assez près l'un de l'autre. Nous décidons alors que nous irons voir les quatre.

Notre premier arrêt s'est fait devant un immeuble à appartement. Nous ne pouvons y entrer car la porte principale est verrouillée, grand-mère sonne et demande, par l'interphone, si Lorenzo Bartolini est présent. Un homme se présente devant elle et lui serre la main en répétant qu'il est Lorenzo. D'après ce que je peux voir, il est du genre surexcité. Grand-mère se défait de la poigne de l'homme et s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible, un expression que je n'ai jamais vue sur son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'une femme apparaît sur son balcon et nous supplie de le prendre. Nous éclatons de rire. Le deuxième sur la liste de la journée est un marchand de légumes, ce n'est pas le bon. Le troisième est un prêtre rondouillard et chauve. Le quatrième est le plus... Il est serveur dans un restaurant, plus jeune que grand-mère et bon Dieu, quand il confirme qu'il se nomme Lorenzo, il lui fait des clins d'œils, envoie des baisers pour ensuite se lécher les lèvres. DÉGOUTANT ! Nous éclatons de rire encore une fois. La journée fut bonne et très agréable.

Grand-mère nous a laissé seuls Isabella et moi peu de temps après le dîner. Nous décidons d'aller nous asseoir au bar de l'hôtel pour aller prendre un dernier verre. Notre discussion est légère, nous rions beaucoup. J'ai de plus en plus envie d'elle et il m'est difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus. En bon gentleman, que je suis, je repousse tout ça au plus profond de moi. Me contentant du peu de temps que j'ai avec elle.

**- Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? **Me demande-t-elle. Un petit signe négatif de la tête de ma part pour toute réponse.** Vous êtes les Montaigu et les Capulet. **Hein?

**- Oh ! Vous parlez de... Oh et bien, en tout cas je ne suis pas... Roméo,** lui dis-je me demandant comment je peux être les deux à la fois.

**- Alors ça, c'est la révélation du siècle, **rit-elle.

**- Non non non, **dis-je rapidement.** Parce que vous voyez si je hum... Si je rencontrais l'amour de ma vie, il ne serait pas question que je reste dans le jardin à soupirer comme un idiot. **Elle a l'air surprise.** J'irais la chercher sur son foutu balcon et je l'emmènerais très loin. C'est pas compliqué, **terminais-je sérieusement. Imaginant qu'elle est Juliette et que je suis Roméo.

**- Est-ce que vous croyez au destin ? **C'est quoi cette question? Je plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

**- Et vous ? **Éludais-je.

**- Oui j'y crois. Je crois que c'est le destin qui m'a amené ici, maintenant. **Je me replace sur mon banc, m'avançant vers elle. Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi ?** Avec Esmé, **ajoute-t-elle, détruisant mes espoirs.

**- Oui bien sur. Bien sur avec Esmé, **dis-je un peu déçu.

Peu de temps après ça, je m'excuse et je me retire dans ma chambre ne me sentant pas capable d'être près d'elle présentement. Pas après la déception que je viens d'essuyer.


	8. Chapter 7 Des mots qui blessent et un

_**Chapitre sept**_

**_Des mots qui blessent & un baiser_**

**POV Jasper**

Nous avons décidé de commencer par le Lorenzo le plus éloigné, de cette façon, nous pourrons arrêter pour les autres sur le chemin de retour, si ce n'est pas le bon. La route se passe bien, nous sommes tous confiant et de bonne humeur. J'échange quelques regard avec Isabella, lui faisant des petits sourires en coin. Elle me rend mes sourires et je peux voir qu'elle est un peu gênée où mal à l'aise. Je suis assez fier de la réaction que je provoque chez elle.

Nous trouvons la rue ainsi que l'adresse de Lorenzo. Grand-mère sonne à la porte et nous attendons un peu. Je me prépare à frapper car nous n'avons toujours pas de réponse quand un jeune homme en scooter (mobylette) s'arrête près de nous. Il nous demande si nous cherchons Lorenzo Bartolini, je lui dit que oui et lui demande si il sait où il se trouve. Il nous dit que oui et nous demande de le suivre pour nous montrer le chemin.

Après trente minutes de route, il m'indique du bras une petite route, je klaxonne pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris, je lui envoie la main pour le remercier. Nous montons le butons et nous arrêtons devant un cimetière. Grand-mère descend lentement de la voiture, se tient un peu à la portière et commence à se déplacer. Isabella et moi rejoignons grand-mère, restant tout de même en retrait. Je regarde grand-mère, une tristesse immense sur le visage, se recueillir où se situe le monticule de terre encore frais. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je regarde Isabella, celle qui a tout commencé...

**- Voilà ce que je redoutais le plus, **dis-je le corps tendu.

**- On ne sait même pas si c'est lui, **me dit-elle.

**- J'espère que non. J'espère que non. De toute façon on arrête, c'est fini. **Je fais quelques pas pour essayer de me calmer.

**- Noooon, pas ici. **Elle parle à voix basse.

**- Alors quand ? Quand ? Où est-ce qu'on arrête ? **Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.** Après le village suivant, où le suivant. On fouille le pays entier. **Je commence à élever la voix.

**- Chut ! **Essaie-t-elle de me faire taire ?

**- Non. NON, ça s'arrête ici ! **Je me retiens pour ne pas hurler.

**- Il y a d'autres Lorenzo qui habitent pas très loin d'ici. **D' autres Lorenzo ! Croit-elle qu'on va continuer ?

**- Ce n'est pas une fin qui vous plaît c'est ça ! **L'accusais-je.** Ce n'est pas qu'une jolie histoire avec une jolie fin...**

**- Arrêtez Jasper. C'est... **Me coupe-t-elle.

**- C'est notre vie, **continuais-je comme si elle ne m'avait pas interrompu. **C'est celle de ma grand-mère. **Je suis réellement en colère maintenant.

**- Non Jasper ça n'a aucun rapport avec une histoire... **Je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

**- Ma grand-mère a déjà perdu un homme une fois.** Elle baisse la tête. **Combien de fois encore allez-vous le lui faire perdre ? **Encore une fois je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. **Vous savez, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous y compreniez quelque chose, parce que vous ne savez pas ce que sait de vraiment perdre quelqu'un, **crachais-je les dents serrées.

Isabella me regarde, les yeux pleins de tristesses et de larmes. Ce qui ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde. Elle me fait un petit sourire triste et marche vers l'entrée du cimetière les épaules voûtées, se grattant le front doucement. Je tourne mon regard vers grand-mère et cette dernière regarde Isabella s'éloigner. Depuis combien de temps nous écoute-t-elle ? Elle me regarde ensuite le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

**- Tu te trompes Jasper, **commence-t-elle doucement.** Isabella a été abandonné par sa mère quand elle était une toute petite fille, **m'apprend-t-elle. Je regarde encore une fois en direction d' Isabella et tout ce que je pense c'est QUOI ! Je regarde grand-mère.

**- C'est différent grand-mère... C'est différent. **Elle vient se mettre devant moi, passe une main derrière ma tête et caresse mon cou et mes cheveux.

**- Tu as raison mais... **Sa voix se brise sous l'é avale bruyamment.** La mère de Isabella a CHOISI de l'abandonner. **Elle insiste sur choisi. **Toi, tu as toujours su que ton père et ta mère t'aimaient. **Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux.

Grand-mère continue de caresser mon cou, geste que j'accepte avec gratitude. Je me combats moi-même pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui se sont accumulées dans mes yeux. Je passe un bras dans le dos de grand-mère et caresse son dos, espérant lui procurer le même réconfort qu'elle m'offre. Nous regardons Isabella qui est toujours à l'entrée du cimetière, dos à nous. Je me sens mal de l'avoir accusé injustement. Je me sens mal de lui causer de la peine. Je me sens mal d'avoir craché mon venin sur elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle a été le bouc-émissaire de ma douleur et je me sens mal pour ça aussi.

**POV Isabella**

Les paroles de Jasper m'ont énormément blessé. Il m'accuse de vouloir une belle fin pour mon histoire. C'est évident que je souhaite une belle fin, pas pour mon histoire mais pour Esmé. Elle mérite de revoir son Lorenzo, ne serait-ce que pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle s'est enfuit il y a tant d'année. Il est vrai que j'aimerais qu'elle le retrouve et qu'ils s'aiment encore comme au premier jour. Mais soyons réaliste, on ne vit pas dans un conte de fée. On est dans la vraie vie, dans la réalité non de Dieu.

Ensuite il a le culot de me dire que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu à enterrer mes parents, mais je connais quand même la souffrance. Quand ma mère nous a abandonné mon père et moi, elle n'a pas eu le courage de nous affronter, elle s'est sauvée comme une voleuse, comme la lâche qu'elle est. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Je revenais de l'école et ma mère n'était pas à la maison, contrairement à son habitude. J'ai été chez la voisine car je n'avais pas la clé pour entrer dans la maison. C'est mon père qui est venu me chercher, il avait les yeux rouges mais il n'a rien dit, même quand je lui posais des questions. Arrivé à la maison, il m'a remis une lettre. Cette lettre était de ma mère, elle me disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée dans un rôle qui n'était pas elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être une mère et une épouse. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être, que s'est mon père qui l'a obligé de me garder. Elle avait ajouté de ne pas la chercher, qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, surtout par moi.

Comme je disais, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un où ses parents d'une façon tragique mais je sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée. De vivre avec ce vide, de vivre avec l'angoisse de séparation, d'avoir peur de toujours être abandonnée par tout le monde à qui je tenais. J'ai eu plusieurs années de thérapie pour surmonter mes peurs et mes angoisses.

Par dessus tout ça, ajoutons la peine que j'ai sûrement causé à Esmé en l'encouragement constamment pour retrouver Lorenzo. J'ai bien vue qu'elle avait beaucoup de peine, j'ai bien vue qu'elle était brisée à l'idée que peut-être l'homme qu'elle aime soit décédé avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de lui dire pour une dernière fois qu'elle l'a toujours aimé. Ajoutons à ça que bien malgré moi, je commence à avoir des sentiments pour Jasper. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais qui contrôle ce genre de chose ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'entrée du cimetière, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, j'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je désire pour l'instant c'est de retourner à ma chambre, me rouler en boule sur le lit et pleurer. Quelques larmes ont coulé bien malgré moi, j'essuie donc mes joues rageusement avec le revers de ma main. Une main chaude se dépose sur mon épaule, je regarde et vois Esmé, elle me dit que nous retournons à l'hôtel. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête en guise de réponse, incapable de parler pour l'instant. Je vais à la voiture et m'assieds sur la banquette arrière.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne regarde personne, juste l'extérieur à droit à mon regard. Je vois défiler le décor sans vraiment le voir. Jasper n'a pas essayé de me parler et c'est bien comme ça, car comme pour Esmé, je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable pour l'instant. Durant le trajet, j'ai senti un regard se poser sur moi à plusieurs reprises, je savais quand c'était Esmé et quand c'était Jasper.

À notre retour à l'hôtel, j'ai dit à Esmé que j'allais à ma chambre et de ne pas m'attendre. Je n'ai pas attendue qu'elle répondre quoi que se soit et je me suis rapidement dirigée à ma chambre où j'ai fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu, je me suis roulée en boule sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré pendant des heures. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai pris un bon et long bain chaud, ce qui a eu comme effet de me détendre complètement. Je ne me rappelais plus que c'était si épuisant de pleurer.

Je m'assoie à la coiffeuse, démêlant lentement mes cheveux, me foutant si je brosse trente fois la même mèche. Une frappe à la porte attire mon attention, Esmé entre et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, près de moi. Je me tourne sur la chaise pour lui faire face le plus possible. Esmé me fait un petit sourire que j'essaie de lui rendre mais sans grand succès si je me fis à la grimace qu'elle fait.

**- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, **me dit-elle d'un voix douce.

**- Je vais bien oui. **J'essaie de paraître convaincante.

Je n'arrive plus à soutenir ni supporter son regard si compatissant. Je baisse alors les yeux, regardant le bras de la chaise sur laquelle je suis assise. Il y a des moments dans la vie où j'aimerais être une petite fille et aller me blottir dans les bras réconfortant de mon père. C'est un de ces moments. Je relève la tête et regarde Esmé.

**- Esmé je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai causé... **ma voix se casse un peu.

**- Non, **me coupe-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas une minute qui n'est été vraiment unique, **me dit-elle doucement. Je hoche un peu de la tête, ferme les yeux laissant couler quelques larmes et renifle un peu. **Oh chérie !** Elle caresse mon visage, essuyant mes joues.

Esmé se lève, se positionne derrière moi et tourne mon visage vers le miroir, je fais tourner le reste de mon corps, me positionnant face au miroir. Elle caresse mes cheveux encore humides.

**- Je peux ? **Demande-t-elle se penchant pour prendre la brosse à cheveux. Elle commence à brosser mes cheveux. **L'un des grands plaisirs de la vie s'est de se faire brosser les cheveux. **Je lui souris doucement, fermant les yeux.

Esmé passe un long moment à me brosser les cheveux sans rien dire. Ce qui me fait le plus grand bien. J'arrive même à faire la paix avec moi-même et me détendre complètement. Esmé m'a convaincu d'aller les rejoindre, Jasper et elle, pour l'apéro et le dîner. J'accepte et ce même si je suis un peu stressée de revoir Jasper. Je choisis une petite robe brune à fine bretelle et me coiffe un peu. En me dirigeant vers la table, je vois Esmé discuter avec Jasper qui à l'air mal à l'aise. En arrivant près de la table, Jasper se lève et recule un peu ma chaise.

**- Isabella, j'ai bien peur de... **Commence-t-il.

**- Merci, **le remerciais-je pour son geste.

**- Dans les yeux, **dit Esmé. Je la regarde curieuse.

**- Oui grand-mère, je n'ai pas douze ans. **Que se passe-t-il entre ces deux là?

**- Prouve le,** ajoute-t-elle, le mettant au défi.

Jasper me regarde droit dans les yeux et prend un grand respire. Je regarde Esmé espérant qu'elle m'explique mais tout ce que je reçois de celle-ci c'est un léger signe de tête. Je regarde alors Jasper.

**- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon Isabella. **Je penche la tête sur le côté. **Ça ne se reproduira plus, **ajoute-t-il et Esmé sourit.

**- Excellent, **ajoute Esmé, ce qui me faire rire un peu.

La première fois que j'ai vu Jasper je l'ai trouvé beau mais en ce moment il l' est encore plus avec son air timide et un peu triste. Il est tout bonnement magnifique. Je lui fais un petit sourire tout en douceur. Esmé me donne une coupe de vin blanc et annonce qu'elle aimerait porter un toast, je la remercie pour le verre.

**- Je veux vous remercier pour le merveilleux geste que vous avez posé vis-à-vis une étrangère. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. **Je suis un peu gênée par ses paroles.

**- Ni moi,** ajoute Jasper un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je viens de passer en votre compagnie des journées merveilleuses. **Je baisse la tête en disant cela. **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir laissé vous accompagner.** Je lève la tête et regarde Esmé.

**- Oh je crois que vous avez fait bien plus que nous accompagner. **De quoi parle-t-elle ?** Je porte ce toast, **nous joignons nos verres, **à tous les êtres qui nous sont chers, où qu'ils soient. **Nous cognons doucement nos verres et prenons une gorgée.

Nous continuons de discuter, nous parlons des jours que nous avons passé ensemble et nous parlons de demain. Car c'est ainsi que s'achève notre périple, en fait, le mien. Je dois retourner à Vérone, mon temps en leurs compagnies est terminé. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait ce bout voyage avec eux. Ils vont me manquer tous les deux. Après le dîner, je vais dans ma chambre, préparer mon bagage et travailler un peu sur mon article.

Je prends une pose et je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois Jasper étendu sur l'herbe. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je vais le rejoindre. C'est une belle soirée chaude, le ciel est sans nuage, le son des grillons accompagnent mes pas. Jasper est couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Je lui demande si je peux me joindre à lui, ce qu'il accepte en décroisant les bras et les ramenant en avant de lui. Il prend le bas de son chandail et le baisse. Oui il le baisse, son chandail avait levé un peu quand il avait les bras sous la tête. Je m'étends sur le dos, le regardant un peu. Je tourne mon regard vers les étoiles si brillantes, sentant le regard de Jasper sur moi.

**- Je suis désolé Isabella, **dit-il avec plus de sincérité que plus tôt.

Je le regarde pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Je fixe mon regard dans le sien, il est réellement sincère. Je lui raconte que quand j'étais une petite fille, j'adorais me coucher sous les étoiles. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi. C'est à ce moment qu'une citation me revient.

_**- « Doutez qu'au firmament l'étoile soit de flamme, **__**Doutez que dans les cieux marche l'astre du jour. » **_Citais-je.

_**- « La sainte vérité doutez-en dans votre âme. **__**Doutez de tout enfin, mais non de mon amour. » **_Termine-t-il la citation.

Nous échangeons un long regard doux. Ses yeux plus foncés que normalement. Il prend la parole après plusieurs secondes de silence. Il me demande si je crois que Lorenzo est toujours vivant. Ce qui me fait un peu sourire car au départ, il n'était pas en accord avec ce voyage, quoi qu'il est changé, un peu, d'avis. Je lui dit que oui, Lorenzo est vivant, quelque part. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, au plus profond de moi, je sais que Lorenzo est vivant, j'en suis convaincue. Et un jour, lui et Esmé se retrouveront. C'est comme ça que je le sens.

Il m'interroge ensuite sur ce que je pense du fait qu'il insiste tant auprès de Esmé pour arrêter ses recherches. Encore une fois, je lui dit que c'est normal, qu'on ne peut pas passer sa vie à chercher. Ce que je ne lui dit pas c'est que j'ai noté toutes les adresses de tous les Lorenzo et que j'ai bien l'intention de leur envoyer une lettre, à chacun d'eux, expliquant la situation. Si, non, quand je recevrai une réponse positive, je vais communiquer avec Esmé et lui donner les coordonnées. Je vais le retrouver pour elle, je sais que j'en serai capable, c'est tout de même mon métier de trouver des choses. Jasper soupire longuement.

**- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ressens la même chose qu'un écolier le dimanche ? **Demande-t-il. On se regarde une fois de plus,** on est presque demain et je ne veux pas y aller.**

**- Moi non plus, **dis-je. **Pourtant j'ai toujours adoré l'école.**

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous tournons nos corps pour nous faire face. Sans une once d'hésitation nous avançons nos visages l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent, timidement au départ. Le doux baiser s'est rapidement approfondit. OH MON DIEU, il embrasse comme un Dieu. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes et pas trop humides, juste parfaites. Sa bouche a un goût de miel frais, j'adore le miel frais. Sa main disponible vient se poser sur ma hanche, la malaxant doucement. Je sens mon corps s'enflammer à ce simple contact. Je pose ma main libre sur son bras ferme et musclé. Nous nous séparons, trop tôt à mon goût, nous restons silencieux et c'est à ce moment que la réalité me rattrape. EDWARD. Je me redresse et m'appuie sur mes coudes. Jasper s'assoit et me regarde, les yeux pleins de désirs. Je me lève et retourne à ma chambre sans rien dire.

Ce que nos jeunes amoureux ne savent pas, c'est qu'une dame d'un âge avancé les observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, prenant un verre de vin. Heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés.

La citation vient de : Billet de Hamelet à Ophélie par William Shakespeare.


	9. 8: Le bon & La séparation

_**Guest :** Un gros merci à toi pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Tu as raison, Isabella va rejoindre Edward bientôt et je ne te dirai pas comment ça va se passer. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a 13 chapitres en tout, sans compter les notes d'auteures. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, ainsi qu'une bonne semaine._

_**Chapitre huit**_

_**Le bon & la séparation**_

**POV Isabella**

Je sors de l'hôtel avec ma valise, Jasper est stationné devant l'entrée, le coffre de la voiture déjà ouvert. Il s'avance vers moi, prend mon bagage en me saluant et me demande si j'ai bien dormis. D'après la rapidité de son débit, son regard un peu fuyant, je sais qu'il est nerveux. Je dois dire que je le suis moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir me faisant penser à une adolescente.

J'ai décidé qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il n'est plus nécessaire de le vouvoyer. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il me tutoie lui aussi. Je le suis jusqu'à la voiture, voulant lui parler d'hier mais Esmé arrive à ce moment précis. Jasper se dépêche se la rejoindre, la salue, l'embrasse sur la joue et prend sa valise qu'il dépose dans le coffre. Je salue Esmé, lui fait la bise, elle, elle est tout souriante disant que c'est une magnifique journée. Personnellement, je trouve qu' elle ressemble aux autres, une journée ensoleillée et chaude sans être trop humide, une vraie journée italienne quoi.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et m'y installe, Jasper la tenant. Esmé me demande alors si ça me dérange d'aller m'asseoir à l'avant. Elle dit qu'elle aimerait allonger ses jambes. Un peu décontenancé par cette requête, j'accepte tout de même, me disant qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune, après tout. Je sors donc de la voiture et me dirige vers le côté passager pendant que Esmé s'installe sur le siège arrière. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Jasper et il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Nous roulons depuis un certain temps quand Esmé prend parole.

**- De ma fenêtre les étoiles étaient spectaculaires cette nuit, **dit-elle, pour moi aussi les étoiles étaient magnifiques.

Esmé chante la chanson qui passe à la radio et bat le tempo avec sa main gauche, chose qu'elle fait souvent. Je sens son regard insistant se poser sur moi de temps en temps. Jasper et moi échangeons quelques regards gênés mais rien de plus. Nous ne nous disons rien, trop mal à l'aise. Une pancarte nous avise que nous approchons un vignoble, le « Caparzo, Vigne Di Toscana », Esmé frappe doucement l'épaule de Jasper.

**- Oh regarde, ce vignoble, c'est notre vin préféré. Tiens, tourne ici et entrons là. On va aller prendre un dernier verre, **dit-elle.

Jasper accepte pour ensuite poser ses yeux sur moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais je sais que j'ai envie d'aller prendre un dernier verre avec eux, mais surtout avec Jasper. Je sais aussi que la visite de ce vignoble sera plus agréable que celle que j'ai faite avec Edward. Jasper tourne sur la petite route de terre battue qui mène au vignoble. La route est longue et le décor est celui des vignobles, des rangées droites de vignes à perte de vue. Nous pouvons voir des gens qui travaillent à l'entretien des vignes.

**- Jasper! Jasper arrête-toi ! **Dis Esmé frappant sur le dossier de Jasper. Elle ouvre la portière et la voiture n'est pas encore totalement arrêtée.

**POV Esmé**

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je descends de la voiture et avance un peu. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne se peut pas. Ça ne peut pas être lui...

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand-mère ? **Me demande Jasper.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, ni à détacher mes yeux de la personne que je regarde intensément. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je me retourne alors vers Jasper et Isabella qui nous a rejoint.

**- C'est Lorenzo. **C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

**- Qui ? **Demande Jasper regardant vers les hommes qui travaillent. Je ne suis pas capable de lui répondre, encore une fois.** Le jeune homme ? **Demande-t-il. Je hoche de la tête rapidement.** D'accord grand-mère, tu as trop pris de soleil, vient à l'ombre. **Il dépose sa main dans mon dos.

Je sais très bien que ce jeune homme ne peut pas être mon Lorenzo, mais pourtant, il lui ressemble tellement. C'est comme si je regardais un souvenir prendre forme et vie. Isabella s'avance vers le jeune homme. Elle lui demande, dans un italien peu sûr si il est Lorenzo Bartolini. Mon choc augmente quand il confirme son identité. Jasper va rejoindre Lorenzo, Isabella et lui redemandent son nom, le jeune homme redit qu'il est Lorenzo Bartolini. Jasper à l'air heureux de cette nouvelle. Un homme un peu plus vieux approche le trio et demande à Isabella et Jasper ce qu'il peut faire pour eux. Si ils ont besoin d'aide.

**- Oui, nous recherchons un Lorenzo Bartolini, **dit Jasper dont l'excitation s'entend dans la voix.

**- Oui, c'est moi, Lorenzo Bartolini, **dit le deuxième Lorenzo. Combien va-t-il en avoir de plus?

Isabella décide de prendre les choses en main, Jasper trop excité pour être cohérent, pour l'instant. Elle demande donc au deuxième Lorenzo si son père se nomme lui aussi Lorenzo. La réponse est positive et l'homme commence à perdre un peu patience. Ce qui est compréhensible, il se fait demander son nom à mainte reprise sans avoir de réponse à ses questions. Il ajoute, malgré tout, que son père est sorti à cheval. Jasper me regarde avec espoir dans les yeux et se reprend.

Il se présente, ainsi qu' Isabella et s'excuse d'avoir été si grossier. Il explique que nous sommes venus de loin pour retrouver son père. Ajoutant, me pointant du pouce, que je le connais, en fait, connaissais. Je demande à Jasper de partir, je veux partir, je ne veux plus le revoir. Je veux partir d'ici. Je sais que mon Lorenzo n'est pas loin et je panique, j'ai peur. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à le revoir. C'est fou n'est-ce pas, après toutes ces recherches, après avoir rencontré tant d'homme portant le même nom, maintenant qu'il est à porté de main, je veux reculer. Jasper me rejoint et suivi de peu par Isabella qui s'excuse auprès des deux Lorenzo.

**- Grand-mère, grand-mère, grand-mère. Lorenzo est ici. Il est sorti à cheval, mais il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. **Je regarde les alentours.

**- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher de partir. **Pourquoi veut-il rester, il n'était même pas en accord avec ce voyage.

**- Grand-mère, on a fait tout ce chemin pour le retrouver. Je t'en pris,** insiste-t-il, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard des deux Lorenzo.

**- Non, c'est un peu ridicule. C'est même complètement ridicule. Quand il m'a connu j'étais une toute jeune fille de quinze ans,** expliquais-je regardant Isabella.** Et, et elle n'existe plus cette jeune fille. **Je suis totalement paniquée.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, je le vois lui, arriver sur son cheval. Même de loin, malgré le nombres d'années passées, je le reconnais. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il s'arrête à une certaine distance de nous, nous renardant attentivement. Mon cœur bat tellement rapidement, que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne bat plus. Je suis figée, incapable de bouger. Le jeune Lorenzo court vers son grand-père, lui parle pendant que mon Lorenzo descend de sa monture. Mon Lorenzo nous regarde encore plus attentivement. Isabella est Jasper me tiennent chacun une main, je sens la moiteur de mes mains augmenter à chaque seconde.

Lorenzo donne la bride à son fils qui l'a rejoint et nous observe vraiment cette fois. Jasper me donne une petite poussée et Isabella serre ma main pour me donner du courage. Je commence à marcher, me dirigeant vers lui. Il s'avance lui aussi. Nous nous rencontrons à mi-chemin, nous y voilà, face à face. Je détaille son visage, il n'a pas changé, pas vraiment. Il est toujours aussi beau et ses yeux. Oh mon Dieu, ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux des lesquels j'aimais tant me perdre.

**- Esmé ? **Demande-t-il, je souris.

**- Oui, **dis-je ma voix se brisant un peu sous l'émotion.

**- Tellement d'année. **Il parle d'un voix douce.

**- Oui, cinquante ans, **il pose sa main sur ma joue.

**_- La mia bella, _**me dit-il de sa voix chaude et grave. _(ma belle)_

Lorenzo ferme la distance qui nous sépare et me prend dans ses bras. Mon nez dans son cou, je hume son odeur riche et capiteuse. L'odeur que je me souvenais qu'il avait. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter et m'imprégner de cette sensation de bien-être. Nous restons dans cette position pendant un certain temps.

**POV Isabella**

Lorenzo nous invite à déjeuner avec lui et sa famille. Je suis assise à la gauche de Lorenzo père, qui est au bout de la table, et Lorenzo fils à mes côtés. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec le fils, il essaie de m'apprendre le vrai italien qu'il dit, nous rions à mes difficultés. Lorenzo père frappe doucement son verre de vin avec sa cuillère pour attirer notre attention, ce qui fonctionne. Le silence se fait autour de la table rapidement. Il se lève.

**- Si vous me le permettez. **Il prend quelques seconde pour se recueillir. **Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir m'exprimer. **Il regarde Esmé. **Voilà, je me suis promené à cheval ce matin, j'étais un vieil homme. Et de retour à la maison j'étais un adolescent. **Il me regarde en disant cela. **Je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous présentez à tous Esmé, son petit-fils Jasper ainsi que leur ravissante amie Isabella.** Les yeux me chauffent un peu sous l'émotion.** Ma chère Esmé, tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu ton Carlisle et tu sais que j'ai perdu ma Rosa.**

**- Oui, **dit Esmé tout doucement.

**- Mais le destin à voulu que nos chemins se croisent à nouveaux. **Lui et Esmé regardent vers le ciel.** _Graziié destino,_** termine-t-il son discours. _(Merci destinée)_

On dit tous le fameux «saluté»(santé) en levant nos verres de vin. Je cogne mon verre avec celui de Jasper, qui est assis en face de moi, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, comme le veut la coutume. Je ne sais pas ce que mes yeux disent mais ceux de Jasper sont pleins de désir et une autre chose, je dirais de l'amour. Est-ce possible ? Je me dépêche de regarder ailleurs, ne supportant plus son regard. Nous applaudissons tous et recommençons à manger et discuter entre nous. Je remarque que Jasper me jette souvent des coup d'œils, mais j'essaie de ne pas y porter attention, poursuivant ma discussion avec Lorenzo fils. Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur.

Après le repas, je m'éloigne un peu, j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. J'ai besoin de... Je vois Jasper me suivre, je continue de marcher et m'assois sur une des chaises de terrasse. Il reste un peu en arrière, je me tourne donc dans ma chaise pour le voir regarder Esmé et Lorenzo, marchant main dans la main.

**- Pas de chance pour ton histoire hein ? Tous les espoirs envolés et le voilà, qui arrive au dernier moment sur son beau cheval blanc. Personne ne le croira ! **Dit-il un peu moqueur. Je baisse un peu la tête souriante, je sais qu'il y a un tout petit fond de vérité. Jasper s'avance et vient s'asseoir sur la table basse devant moi. **Promet moi... Promet-moi que tu termineras ton article.** Il met ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il détaille mon visage et baisse la tête. **Je crois que c'est la fin, **soupire-t-il.** Et j'en suis vraiment désolé que ce le soit. **Je sais que mes yeux sont pleins de larmes. Je me racle la gorge.

**- Oui, moi aussi, **réussis-je à dire. Je tourne ma tête pour regarder Esmé et Lorenzo, toujours main dans la main, riant ensemble.

**- Isabella je suis... Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. **Il regrette notre baisé.** C'était complètement déplacé. **Non, pas ça...** Tu es fiancée et... **Je me contente de hocher rapidement la tête. De tout petits hochements de tête. Nous nous regardons un long moment sans rien dire, laissant nos yeux parler pour nous.

**- Je dois partir, **brisais-je le silence. Je me lève, prends son visage entre mes mains et dépose un long baiser sur sa joue. Je m'éloigne de lui, voyant des larmes dans ses yeux en me relevant. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficile.** Tu vas me manquer Jasper,** je ne sais pas si il m'a entendue.

Je vais rejoindre Esmé et Lorenzo, je leur dit qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Le temps est arrivé que j'aille rejoindre Edward. Le simple fait de dire son nom me fait mal. Esmé, compréhensive, me dit que Jasper va me reconduire, je refuse, laissant une larme couler. Lorenzo me dit que son fils va me reconduire, je le remercie pour ce geste. Esmé me regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande si tout va bien, j'essaie de la convaincre que oui mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne me croit pas. Elle me regarde intensément, scrutant le fond de mon âme.

**- Et vous allez repartir ? **Par cette simple question elle me donne l'impression d'en savoir plus que je ne le crois.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, embrassant mon front et ma joue, entortillant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. La vieille dame me remercie encore pour tout ce que j'ai fait, même si je n'ai pas fait grand chose avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la camionnette ou Lorenzo fils m'attend. Lorenzo père dépose mon bagage sur le siège arrière et me dit que je serai toujours la bienvenue. Je le remercie et dis à Esmé que nous resterons en contact, que l'on se parlera bientôt. Ça y est, c'est terminé et j'ai le cœur gros.

**POV Jasper**

Je sais que j'ai donné l'impression d'avoir regretté notre baiser mais c'est faux, je n'ai et n'aurai jamais de regrets pour ce baiser. C'est le plus fabuleux baiser que je n'ai jamais eu. Je combats les larmes, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la garder, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne connaît pas sa chance cet homme. Pour son bonheur je la laisse partir, retourner vers un homme qui ne la mérite pas. Non il ne la mérite pas car il se fout de ce qu'elle fait, tant que lui est bien et heureux à participer à une vente de vin, le reste n'est pas important. Même pas elle. Bref, je laisse couler une seule larme, personne ne la verra et personne ne le saura. Je m'avance vers la camionnette qui nous séparera pour de bon. Grand-mère s'approche de moi tandis que Lorenzo s'éloigne, nous donnant un peu d'intimité. Chose que j'apprécie, pour le moment.

**- Chéri on est entre nous donc, je suis sûre que tu vas comprendre pourquoi je pense que tu es un parfait idiot. **Je regarde enfin grand-mère et fronce les sourcils.

**- Ok, ok. Alors inutile de m'épargner, **lui dis-je sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

**- Oh compte sur moi ! **Je n'aime pas ça quand elle parle comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans.** Combien d' Isabella crois-tu qu'il existe sur cette terre. **Une. Il n'y en a qu'une pensais-je.** N'attend pas cinquante ans comme moi. **A-t-elle tout compris ? Bien sûr qu'elle a tout compris.** Vas-y ! Fonce FONCE**, insiste-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien car elle a raison. Je ne peux et ne veux pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache ce que je ressens. Elle prendra sa décision en ayant tous les faits, elle aime le concrets, elle travaille avec cela. Je cours à la voiture et prends la route, ne roulant pas trop vite pour ne pas faire trop de poussière sur le bord des vignes. J'espère pouvoir rattraper la camionnette, si non, j'irai la voir à sa chambre, je sais où elle loge. Sur le chemin me menant à Isabella, je songe à ce que je vais lui dire. Je vais lui parler de ce que je ressens pour elle. Lui dire que je ne regrette pas notre baiser. Je vais lui dire que sa place est à mes côtés et non avec un homme qui la néglige. Je vais mettre mon âme à nu.

J'arrive finalement à Vérone. Je la vois, appuyée sur la garde de son balcon, regardant la vie de la ville. Je souris un peu, me souvenant lui avoir dit ce que je ferais si je rencontrais l'amour de ma vie, que je ne passerais pas mon temps à soupirer, caché dans le jardin. En ce moment elle est ma Juliette. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'un homme se présente sur le balcon, il l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'est sûrement Edward. Le cœur gros, de la douleur dans l'âme je retourne à la voiture et sans me retourner j'y remonte et retourne auprès de grand-mère.

**POV Isabella**

Je suis arrivée bien avant Edward et ce qui est bien, j'ai besoin de penser. Est-ce que je regrette le baiser avec Jasper ? Non. Est-ce que je me sens coupable d'avoir fait ça à Edward, mon fiancé? Non. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, j'aime Jasper. Est-ce possible d'aimer deux hommes ? Oui. Est-ce que je serais restée si Jasper me l'avait demandé ? Probablement. Mais, il regrette notre baiser donc la question ne se pose même pas. Est-ce que je vais rester avec Edward ? Je ne sais pas, je vais devoir y penser. Pas maintenant, je le ferai à mon retour à New York. De toute façon, nous rentrons demain.

Je suis sur le balcon, repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis que j'ai envoyé cette fameuse lettre et je dois dire que c'est vraiment fou. Qui va croire cette histoire ? Edward arrive et il me serre dans ses bras me disant que je lui ai manqué et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ne sont pas aussi chaudes et douces que celle de... Non, je ne peux pas faire de comparaison. Il me dit qu'il n'a pas envoyé de texto, je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Me contentant de sourire. Son cellulaire sonne, comme d'habitude et il retourne dans la chambre pour y répondre, il discute de livraison de marchandises qu'il a acheté. Je regarde au bout de la rue, j'y vois une voiture, une Lancia noire, quatre portes, exactement comme celle de Jasper. Ce n'est sûrement pas lui, que ferait-il ici ?


	10. 9: Publié & Mariage

_**Guest : **_C'est vrai qu'il était temps qu'Esmé trouve son Lorenzo. Tu as raison, l'encouragement d'Esmé envers Jasper était cute! Tout va s'arranger pour Jasper, il faut être un peu patiente;). Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié et ça me fait toujours plaisir d'y répondre. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

_**Chapitre neuf**_

_**Publié & séparation**_

**POV Isabella**

Assise derrière mon bureau dans mon aquarium, c'est comme ça que je nomme mon espace de travail. Vous voyez, l'espace des bureaux pour nous, recherchiste est consisté en des rangées de bureaux séparés par trois faux murs, un devant et un de chaque côté. Quand je suis debout je peux voir ce que mes voisine d' à côté font.

Enfin bref, assise à mon bureau, j'essaie de trouver le courage d'aller faire lire mon histoire à Sam. Ça fait une semaine que je la traîne dans mon sac de travail, si je souhaite la faire paraître dans le prochain numéro, il faut que ça se fasse aujourd'hui si non, ça va aller au numéro suivant. J'ai mis deux semaines à terminer «Lettre à Juliette», je ne l'ai pas fait juste pour moi, je l'ai fait aussi pour une promesse que j'ai dite. Je regarde l'heure, il ne me reste que trente minutes pour me décider, je soupire, doutant de moi, de mes écrits, de mon talent. _« Écoutez, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Vous n'êtes pas recherchiste, vous êtes écrivaine.»_. Les paroles de Jasper me revienne en mémoire et me donne le courage qui me manquait pour aller voir Sam. Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver c'est qu'il refuse de publier mon papier. Qu'il me dise que ce n'est pas bon, que ce n'est vraiment pas un métier à considérer, mais au moins j'en aurai le cœur net. Je me lève et marche d'un pas convaincu et confiant vers l'étage de la rédaction. J'arrive devant la porte de Sam et prends une grande respiration avant de frapper à la porte. J'attends qu'il me donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

Maintenant devant lui, je pourrais me dégonfler, mais je ne le fais pas. Avec les paroles de Jasper toujours en tête ainsi que la promesse que je lui ai faite avant de partir, je dis à Sam que j'ai écrit quelque chose et que j'aimerais son opinion, ne précisant pas que mon but ultime dans cette situation, est d'être publiée. Il soupire et me tend la main, je lui donne le dossier, m'assoie et l'observe pendant sa lecture. Ses sourcils sont froncés, est-ce un bon signe ? Je ne le sais pas. Son corps n'a pas l'air tendu, c'est un bon signe n'est-ce pas ? L'expression de son visage change, il sourit à certain moment, à d'autre il reprend son air sérieux. Il n'a encore rien dit, j'imagine que c'est bon pour moi. Quand une personne ne dit rien sur notre texte c'est qu'il apprécie ce qu'il lit. Il lève la tête et me regarde, regarde ensuite la feuille qu'il a en main et me regarde encore. Là je suis nerveuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Me demande-t-il, me prenant au dépourvue.

**- La, la fin vous dérange ? **Demandais-je, car à vrai dire, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre sa question.

**- Non, la fin est bonne, c'est vraiment très émouvant. Mais mais mais, **bégaie-t-il,** les personnages principaux, est-ce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble ? Comment ça s'est passé pour le p'tit, pour Jasper ? Où est-il ? **Je souris un peu.

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas restée en contact, **avouais-je. Sam soupire, c'est pas bon...** Vous avez un conseil à me donner ? **

**- Vous devriez prendre des actions chez «À l'Italia». **Hein ?** Parce que toutes les femmes vont prendre l'avion pour Vérone. **C'est bon signe ça hein ?

**- Vous comptez publier ça ? **Demandais-je surprise par ce qui se passe.

**- Oui je vais le publier ! C'est une belle histoire. **Je lui souris, je vais être publiée, chantais-je dans ma tête. **Vous avez d'autres choses pour moiv? **Me demande-t-il, me sortant de ma jubilation mentale.

**- Non, pas pour le moment ! **

Je vais être publiée, je vais être publiée, chantais-je dans ma tête, ayant même une petite danse qui accompagne cette chanson. Oh, il faut que je le dise à Edward. Je sors de la tour à bureau et m'arrête sur le bord du trottoir, je me pince fortement le bras. Ouch, si je me suis fait mal, ça veut dire que je ne rêve pas. Je me laisse flotter vers le restaurant d' Edward, les travaux sont presque terminés, il fera l'ouverture dans deux semaines. J'arrive rapidement, plus rapidement que d'habitude au restaurant, ça doit être mon état d'euphorie qui m'a fait gagné quelques minutes. Bref, j'arrive au restaurant et Edward est dehors, il discute avec les livreurs et le concepteur de l'affiche. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui n'est pas à son goût car les hommes repartent avec. Je suis tellement heureuse que je m'en fout un peu.

J'essaie de prendre un air sérieux, je ne veux pas gâcher ma surprise par mon trop grand sourire, qui n'a pas quitté mon visage, j'en suis certaine. Edward me salue et me demande comment je vais. Il ne me serre pas, ni ne me fait la bise. Pas grave, ce n'est pas une petite chose comme celle là qui va détruire mon humeur. Je lui dis que j'ai finalement fait lire mon histoire à Sam. Il a l'air surpris.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? **Demande-t-il, je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

**- Il a dit qu'il allait la publier. **J'ai envie de le crier.

**- Le publier ! Oh c'est bon ça non ? **Edward sourit lui aussi.

**- Oui je sais. Et toi tu l'as lu ? **Son sourire disparaît.** Hier soir, je l'ai laissé traîner pour que tu la lises. **Il fait des petits signes négatifs avec sa tê sourire disparaît.

**- Ah euh je... Je n'ai pas besoin. Pas besoin... Non parce que, parce que je sais très bien que c'est génial. Et puis je préfère l'acheter. Je préfère l'acheter quand se sera publié tu vois. Je préfère le payer comme ça je serai surpris. Je ferai Ah ! Tu vois se sera... **Un bruit de verre qui se casse se fait entendre et Edward me laisse là.

Il y a quelques minutes je jubilais et maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser ni quoi ressentir. Il y a quelque chose qui vient de se briser à l'intérieur de moi. Je me demande si Edward a toujours été comme ça ? Un être un peu égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à lui. Un être qui demande sans cesse sans jamais donner en retour. Un être qui fait ce qu'il lui plaît en se foutant de l'autre, l'autre étant moi. Un être qui me déçoit de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passe. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir l'esprit et je retourne chez moi, déçu par l'homme que je vais épouser. Je téléphone à mon père et je lui annonce ma nouvelle, il en a été fou de joie, ce qui a réussi à me redonner ma bonne humeur.

**Passage du temps**

Mon histoire est maintenant publiée et je suis la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Je reçois des félicitations par mes collègues de travail, même par Rosalie. Je vais continuer d'être recherchiste, pour l'instant, je ne laisserai pas tomber Rosalie tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance. Je sais que ça prendre quelques semaines, ce n'est pas les recherchistes qui manquent dans ce bureau. Mon amie Léah m'a dit qu'elle veut être ma recherchiste personnelle, ce qui me fait sourire. Je pourrais travailler avec elle. Elle est une femme fiable, discrète et surtout elle est mon amie, donc oui, je vais en faire ma recherchiste personnelle.

Le restaurant d' Edward ouvrira dans une semaine précisément et il est totalement insupportable. Il n'a pas fait ce qu'il a dit, non, il n'a pas acheté le magazine quand il est sorti en kiosque. Il n'a même pas lu la copie que j'ai acheté. Mon père est parti de sa banlieue pour venir me faire signer sa copie. Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive pas à oublier Jasper, son souvenir me hante. Il est la première personne à laquelle je pense le matin et il est la dernière le soir. Et il est présent entre les deux. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Si il est heureux ? Si il est retourné en Angleterre ? Je me demande si lui aurait lu mon histoire avant d'aller la montrer à Sam. Sûrement, il avait commencé à la lire. Je me demande si il aurait été heureux pour moi. Sûrement. Est-ce qu'il aurait acheter le magazine ? Certainement. Peu importe la question que je me pose envers Jasper, la réponse est toujours positive, contrairement à Edward. Au début je me sentais coupable de repenser au baiser que nous avons échangé, à ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même pas à me sentir coupable et ça m'embête un peu.

**Une semaine et demi plus tard**

À mon arrivée au bureau, la réceptionniste m'a remis mes messages ainsi qu'un enveloppe. Je fronce les sourcils, je me demande qui peut bien m'écrire au bureau. Je tourne l'enveloppe et découvre que ça vient d' Esmé. Mon cœur se serre une peu, je ne l'ai pas contacté comme je lui avais dit. Je mets l'enveloppe dans mon sac et commence ma journée de travail. À l'heure du déjeuner je vais m'installer à Central Park, comme à chaque jour. Je tourne l'enveloppe dans mes mains et je me décide à l'ouvrir.

_Esmé Platt et Lorenzo Bartolini_

_Ont la joie de vous inviter à leur mariage_

_Qui sera célébré_

_samedi le 28 août_

_à une heure de l' après-midi_

_Montecarelli-Firenze_

Avec l'invitation il y a la lettre d' Esmé, celle qu'elle a écrite à Juliette, il y a cinquante ans. Je la déplie lentement et relis ce qu'elle avait écrit à l'époque, réalisant que j'ai fait sensiblement la même chose. Je me suis enfuit laissant Jasper derrière moi. Je sais maintenant, après un mois que mes sentiments pour Jasper sont profond. Je sais que ça paraît stupide mais c'est comme ça. Est-ce que je vais faire comme Esmé et attendre cinquante ans avant de le retrouver ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Maintenant que le restaurant est ouvert, peut-être qu' Edward sera un peu moins stressé, peut-être que je pourrais nous donner une petite chance. Peut-être deviendra-t-il un peu plus attentionné, un peu plus comme Jasper. Je regarde autour de moi et vois un vieux couple marchant main dans la main, je regarde ailleurs. Je me pose tellement de question... J'ai aussi une grande décision à prendre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je vais faire, à ce que je vais choisir. Je prends le reste de ma journée, je n'ai pas le cœur ni l'envie d'aller travailler cet après-midi.

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Isabella mais j'ai hâte qu'elle redevienne la femme que j'ai connu. Elle a énormément changé depuis que nous sommes allés en Italie. Elle est impatiente et rêveuse, elle ne vient presque plus au restaurant. Il a fallu que j'insiste et que je lui fasse je ne sais plus quelle promesse pour qu'elle soit présente lors de la soirée d'ouverture. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en colère contre moi sans que je n'en sache la raison. J'ai beau y penser, je ne trouve pas. Tout allait bien entre nous avant notre voyage.

J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle, sans grand succès, elle ne m'écoutait même pas. Je crois que j'aurais pu lui dire que j'ai eu une aventure le temps que nous étions en Italie et elle ne m'aurait pas compris où elle fait un son comme «hum-hum». Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu une aventure, non, je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec personne, j'ai simplement flirté un peu. Rien de bien méchant et rien de bien sérieux non plus. C'était lors d'un *cinq à sept(apéro) après une vente aux enchères, elle était et est toujours, propriétaire d'un restaurant, un point que nous avions en commun. Enfin bref, comme j'ai dit, rien ne s'est passé entre nous.

Le restaurant est ouvert depuis un peu plus de trois semaines et je suis très satisfait. J'ai eu de très bonnes critiques, ce qui a eu un très bon effet sur les réservations. Je suis en cuisine et je me demande qui a eu l'idée de me faire engager cet assistant-cuisinier. Il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre faire tomber l'oignon et le caraméliser. Je me demande si je vais le garder encore longtemps, je ne peux pas me permettre de garder un incompétent comme ça dans ma cuisine. J'entends une serveuse et le barman saluer Isabella, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient au restaurant d'elle même en deux semaines. Je la salue et lui demande comment elle va. Elle ne me répond pas. Étrange.

**- Lorenzo et Esmé se marient, m**'annonce-t-elle. Qui sont-ils ? Ah oui la vieille femme qu'elle a rencontré en Italie.

**- C'est vrai ! C'est bien. Quand ? **Demandais-je travaillant sur la préparation d'un plat.

**- Ce samedi. **Est-ce qu'elle a dit...

**- Samedi ? Ce samedi ? **On ne pourra pas y aller, le samedi est une grosse soirée et je ne peux pas partir avec moins une semaine d'avis.

**- Oui et j'y vais. **Je me tourne vers elle. **Toute seule, **ajoute-t-elle.

Je fais sortir tout le monde de la cuisine, certains avec plus d'insistance que d'autres. Je veux discuter avec elle sans que personne ne soit présent. Je vais lui faire changer d'idée, elle ne peut aller là bas seule, sans moi, peut-elle ? On leur enverra un cadeau, oui, un cadeau dispendieux, ça devrais faire l'affaire.

**- Attend, non non non. Isabella... **Commençais-je

**- Non. Non. NON tu vas me laisser parler s'il te plaît, d'accord ? **Je ne dis rien, lui prouvant que j'écoute. **Je ne sais vraiment pas où l'on va comme ça. **Je fronce un peu les sourcils.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ensemble. Tu vois, on est parti en vacances et on n'a pas pris de temps pour nous,** explique-t-elle, mais je ne comprends pas.

**- Non parce que tu étais occupée à écrire. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. **C'est vrai que ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

**- Oui Edward... **Commence-t-elle.

**- Ça ne me dérangeait pas, **insistais-je en lui coupant la parole.

**- Je sais que ça ne te dérangeait pas et tu étais occupé toi aussi. **Elle lève la voix, elle lève jamais la voix. Est-ce qu'elle...

**- Oh je t'en pris. **Je lève les bras en disant ça. Comme si j'avais été tellement occupé.

**- T'es allé à Livorno et ça ne m'a pas dérangé. **Ça y est elle parle de ça, encore...

**- Non non non Isabella, non non non,** dis-je exaspéré en lui tournant le dos et croisant les bras.

**- Mais c'est justement ce que je te dis. Edward, on est parti comme en lune de miel. **Sur ce dernier mot, je me tourne sur le côté et la regarde. **Et, et ça ne nous a pas gêné de ne pas passer du temps tous les deux. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. **Elle a les larmes aux yeux et parle plus doucement.** On était censés passer tout notre temps ensemble. **Je me tourne pour lui faire face et m'approche d'elle.

**- Et bien, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que les choses vont être différentes. Et que je vais moi-même être différent. **Elle fait des petits signes de tête.** Et mais je... Je suis comme ça, **dis-je, défait.

**- Je sais mais... Je t'aime comme tu es. **OUI, elle m'aime.** Moi j'ai changé. **On se regarde un moment en silence, le temps que je réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle me... Non, elle ne peut pas. **Ça ne peut pas marcher, **termine-t-elle. Les yeux me chauffent car les larmes y montent, j'ai une boule dans la gorge que j'essaie d'avaler mais ça ne marche pas. Je la serre très fort dans mes bras, essayant de mettre tout mon amour dans cette embrassade. J'en profite pour m'imprégner de son odeur que j'aime. **Il faut que je parte Edward. **

On se sépare et je la regarde s'éloigner de moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant la raison de tous les changements d' Isabella, elle a changé, elle veut ce que je ne peux lui offrir. Je ne suis pas un con, je sais que je suis une personne passionnée, trop passionnée et égoïste. Deux choses qui sont incompatibles avec la nouvelle Isabella. Où est-ce que je vais aller vivre ? Question étrange pour un gars qui vient de se faire laisser par sa copine mais nous vivons ensemble, dans son appartement à elle. Je vais aller chez un ami pour quelques jours et quand elle partira en Italie, j'irai chercher mes affaires. J'espère que dans quelques temps, nous pourrons être amis. Oui je sais, ça fait cliché mais elle est vraiment une femme bien.

**POV Isabella**

Après deux semaines et demi de réflexion, j'ai enfin parlé à Edward. Ça n'a pas été facile mais ce fut plus simple que je le croyais. Je me sens bien, je me sens plus légère. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids des épaules. Il faut que je fasse les choses par étapes, la première étant de prendre congé, la seconde, laisser Edward et la troisième, pour l'instant, avouer à Jasper que je l'aime. Après ça, ça va dépendre, de ce que Jasper va dire, de ce qu'il ressent.

Mon vol est bouclé, la voiture de location est réservée, il me manque une robe pour le mariage. Je téléphone à Léah et lui demande si elle veut m'aider dans ma recherche de la robe parfaite. Elle accepte avec joie. Nous nous retrouvons au centre commercial et Léah me demande pour quelle occasion j'ai besoin d'une robe. Je lui dit alors que c'est pour le mariage d' Esmé et que le mariage se déroule en Italie. Elle ne dit rien mais fronce les sourcils. Autant tout lui dire alors je me lance dans une explication simple mais longue de tout ce qui s'est passé entre Jasper et moi. Je termine mon récit par ma rupture, très récente avec Edward, elle m'a écouté sans jamais me couper la parole. Elle me regarde très sérieusement et me demande si Jasper embrasse bien. Je suis stupéfaite par sa question mais j'y réponds tout de même.

La robe est trouvée, les souliers achetés, ma valise est prête. Il ne reste que quelques jours avant mon départ et je suis fébrile.


	11. 10 Mariage & Le début

_**Guest:**Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Edward mais dans il croyait vraiment qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, donc on peut peut-être se dire qu'il n'est pas trop... Enfin. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Chapitre dix**_

_**Mariage & Le début**_

**POV Jasper **

La cérémonie commencera dans quelques minutes et je suis nerveux, vraiment nerveux. Ce n'est pas moi qui va me marier et je suis certain que si cela m'arrive un jour, je ne serai pas plus nerveux que je le suis présentement. Je souris au souvenir du jour où Lorenzo m'a demandé la main de grand-mère. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, j'en suis certain. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ferait si je refusais. Il m'a dit, très calmement, que si je refuse il l'épousera quand même. Il est évident que j'ai accepté, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais bon, le geste m'a beaucoup touché. Il faut dire qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis seulement un mois quand il a fait sa demande. J'ai trouvé ça rapide mais bon, ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer, alors à quoi bon attendre.

Une chose à ne pas oublier, il ne sont plus très jeunes non plus. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont vieux mais on s'entend, qu'attendre quelques années de plus et ils auront presque soixante-dix ans. Je me demande si Isabella viendra, je sais que grand-mère lui a envoyé une invitation mais elle n'a pas reçu de réponse. Je ne l'ai pas oublié et je ne crois pas que je l'oublierai. J'espère qu'elle viendra mais je ne veux pas mettre mes espérances trop hautes, comme ça, si elle ne vient pas, je ne serai pas déçu. Je suis là, debout à l'entrée de la chapelle et j'accueille les invités avant d'aller retrouver grand-mère.

Je discute avec une amie de grand-mère quand, passant entre les invités une vision de rêve m'apparaît. Elle est belle, non, elle est magnifique. Mes souvenirs ne lui rendent vraiment pas justice. Isabella se dirige vers moi, en fait vers l'entrée de la chapelle, mais ce n'est pas important. Elle est là, elle s'avance vers moi lève les yeux et un magnifique sourire orne son visage. Je marche dans sa direction et la rejoins en quatre grandes enjambées.

**- Isabella ! **Dis-je surpris.

**- Bonjour, **me salue-t-elle de sa voix douce.

**- Bonjour ! **La saluais-je à mon tour.

**- Ça va ? **Demande-t-elle souriante.

**- Et toi ? **Je suis tellement nerveux de la revoir que je ne réponds pas à sa question.** Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là. Tu es magnifique. Quand es-tu arrivée ? *Où es-tu descendus? ***_(où elle habite le temps de sa présence en Italie)_Ok, tu parles trop, laisse-lui le temps de répondre pensais-je pour moi-même.

**- Euh... Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupée, **répond-t-elle à ma dernière question.

**- Et bien c'est inutile, tu vas rester ici. Lorenzo ne te laissera pas dormir ailleurs. **Ainsi que moi.

**- C'est gentil. Comment... Comment va notre cher Lorenzo ? Toujours aussi merveilleux ? **Je lui souris.

**- Encore plus que ça. **Je pourrais lui dire tellement de choses sur lui.

**- Oui... Euh, euh... En faite je... Je voudrais simplement... **Elle se fait couper la parole par quelqu'un arrivant derrière moi.

**POV Isabella**

J'avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire, mais bon, j'aurai une chance un peu plus tard, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de ne plus le revoir.

**- Ah tu es là, **commence la femme, très belle et grande femme qui m'a coupé la parole. Jasper se tourne vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. **Je crois que nous sommes prêts, elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. **Elle caresse un peu le bras de Jasper avant de poser enfin son regard sur moi.

**- Isabella voici Patricia. **Patricia, LA Patricia de Jasper...

**- Oh en-enchanté, **bégayais-je.

**- LA Isabella en question ? **Demande-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas.

**- LA Isabella, **confirme Jasper sur un ton doux en me regardant.

**- Je suis si contente de vous connaître enfin, **dit Patricia me tendant la main pour serrer la mienne. Elle rit un peu, dépose une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. **On se rejoint à l'intérieur. **Jasper répond positivement. **Fait attention à toi, **rit-elle encore un peu.

**- Comme si je n'étais pas assez nerveux, **lui dit-il souriant grandement. Ils se font la bise. Elle me salue et retourne dans la chapelle. Mes yeux brûlent un peu, ce qui signifie que les larmes sont présentes. Un silence mal à l'aise s'installe entre nous.

**- C'est génial de te revoir. **Jasper me fait un beau sourire tout en s'avançant un peu.

**- Je pense que je vais aller à l'intérieur. **Je me déplace pour le contourner.** Je te verrai après d'accord ?** Je commence à marcher.

**- Ouais, ok. **Je me retourne pour le regarder une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la chapelle.

Je monte les quelques marches et traverse les deux immenses portes en bois, ouverte pour l'occasion. C'est une chapelle magnifique, le plancher est fait en grosses dalles de pierre, les murs en pierre des champs, des peintures religieuses et anciennes d'après leur apparence ornent les murs. Il y a de gros bouquet de fleurs blanches à chaque coin de la chapelle et des chandeliers, dont les bougies sont allumées. Les bancs, qui sont du même bois que les portes, sont droitement alignés de chaque côté. Ils sont décorés à leur extrémité par de petits bouquets, réplique des quatre gros.

Je marche dans l'allée me cherchant une place du côté de la mariée. Une grande joie m'envahit quand j'aperçois Maria, Donatella, Francesca, Alicia et Angelina. On se salue, on se fait la bise tout en se disant d'être heureuse de se revoir. Je prends place avec Alicia et sa mère, nous discutons un peu, heureuse d'être là. Je laisse mon regard se poser sur Lorenzo, père et fils, tous deux magnifiques en complet. Lorenzo père me fait un petit sourire et tapotant sa poitrine, où se situe son cœur. Geste que je lui retourne avec beaucoup d'émotion. Une musique douce, de la guitare, se fait entendre et Lorenzo regarde à l'entrée. Nous nous levons tous et tournons notre regard vers l'entrée pour y voir la futur mariée faire son entrée.

Esmé est magnifique dans une robe simple mais élégante fait de tissus léger. Comme je le pensais, sa robe n'est pas blanche, elle est grise très, très pâle. Elle est accompagnée par Jasper qui lui tient fièrement la main droite. Cette dernière, dont le bonheur se lit facilement sur son visage, n'a de yeux que pour son beau Lorenzo. Elle avance lentement, jetant quelques coups d'œil ici et là, sans jamais vraiment s'attarder sur personne. Quand elle me voit, elle me sourit, fait un pas de côté, serre ma main de sa main libre, ne m'ayant regardé qu'une seconde. Je suis heureuse d'être ici, heureuse pour elle, heureuse d'assister à ce mariage, son mariage. Elle arrive devant son futur époux, Jasper dépose sa main dans celle, déjà tendu de Lorenzo. Les yeux de ce dernier se dépose sur la chaîne d' Esmé. C'est celle qui a comme pendentif la bague que lui avait offert Lorenzo il y a tant d'année. Il prend la bague entre ses doigts et la regarde un peu. Esmé prend finalement place et la cérémonie commence.

_**Saut du mariage**_

Les mariés sortent sous une pluie de riz et les cries joyeux des invités. J'approche Esmé, l'embrasse et la serre fortement dans mes bras, la félicitant et profitant de ce contact chaleureux qui m'a manqué. Elle déborde de bonheur et c'est contagieux. Elle m'offre son bouquet, geste qui me surprend mais que j'accepte avec joie.

La réception se déroule à l'extérieur, le paysage étant d'une grande beauté, la température clémente, ne font qu'augmenter le plaisir, Tous les invités prennent places aux tables. Évidement, je partage la tables avec « les secrétaires » et Angelina. Au fur et à mesure que les gens s'assoient, un serveur nous sert un excellent verre de vin, provenant du vignoble de Lorenzo. Je regarde Jasper, son bras posé sur le haut du dossier de la chaise de Patricia, discutant et riant avec elle. Ça me fait mal, c'est douloureux de regarder l'homme que j'aime être si heureux avec une autre. Je commence à discuter avec les gens à la table et nous rions un peu. Quand tous les invités sont assis, Lorenzo se lève et demande aux musiciens de faire une pause. Tous les regards se posent sur lui.

**- Je voudrais juste vous dire merci, en mon nom et en celui de ma ravissante épouse, **on applaudit tous.** _Mia bella_**_(ma belle)_** Esmé.** Il attend que le applaudissement se termine et cède la parole à Esmé, cette dernière tenant une enveloppe dans ses mains. Elle se lève.

**- Mes chers amis, il y a cinquante ans, je suis allée à la maison de Juliette à Vérone. Je lui ai écrit une lettre et lui ai posé une question. Il y a deux mois, **elle ouvre l'enveloppe,** j'ai reçu une réponse. **Elle me regarde un peu.** Et sans cette lettre, aucun d'entre nous ne serait ici aujourd'hui. **Jasper et moi échangeons un regard, je baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux.** Isabella, ça ne vous dérange pas que je lise les mots que vous m'avez écrit ? **Je lui fait non de la tête, le cœur et l'âme en peine.

_« Chère Esmé,_

_Les mots «si» et «j'avais» sont des mots qui, pris séparément, n'ont rien de particulièrement effrayant. Mais placez les l'un à la suite de l'autre, ils auront le pouvoir de vous hanter pour le reste de vos jours. «Si j'avais...». Oui, «si j'avais...»... _

_Je ne sais pas comment votre histoire s'est terminée, mais si ce que vous ressentiez à l'époque était le grand amour ? Sachez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Si c'était vrai à ce moment là, pourquoi ne le serait-se pas aujourd'hui ? Il vous faut seulement le courage d'écouter votre cœur. _

_J'ignore ce qu'est un amour comme celui de Juliette. Un amour pour lequel on est prêt à tout quitter,_

_pour lequel on est prêt à traverser les océans. Mais je veux croire que s'il m'était donné un jour de le trouver, j'aurais le courage d'oser le vivre. Et si vous Esmé, n'avez pas eu le courage, j'espère qu'un jour viendra où vous l'aurez._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Juliette»_

Tout au long de la lecture de Esmé, mes pensées étaient un peu ailleurs car... Maintenant je connais ce qu'est un amour comme celui de Juliette, je le regarde avec une autre. Oui je traverserais les océans pour le vivre car c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand Jasper m'a regardé, je ne pouvais le supporter car il est mon Roméo mais ce n'est pas nos familles qui nous séparent, c'est nous. Tous applaudisses à la fin de la lecture d' Esmé et je me contente de lui sourire. Sans le vouloir, je vois Jasper qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je ne me sens pas bien, je regarde mes mains en baissant la tête. Je la relève, souris encore une fois à Esmé et Lorenzo. N'en pouvant plus, je m'excuse auprès de gens avec qui je partage la table et cours, je veux m'éloigner, je veux me trouver un endroit où je serai seule pour laisser couler les larmes que j'ai trop retenu.

**POV Jasper**

Quand grand-mère a terminé la lecture de la lettre, j'applaudis et regarde Isabella. J'aimerais me lever et aller la voir, lui dire que je l'aime comme un fou, mais je n'ose pas. Elle est toujours fiancée. Quand elle pose un regard emplit de tristesse sur moi, sans en comprendre la raison, mon cœur se serre. C'est alors qu'elle se lève et part en courant entre les tables. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je n'en peux plus, s'en est trop. Je me lève d'un bond et la suis en joggant me disant «Fuck les convenances». Je sens le regard des gens sur moi mais je m'en fou. Je veux savoir ce qu'à mon Isabella. Je contourne la chapelle et arrive à l'arrière de cette dernière. Je crie son nom, elle ne me répond pas. Je regarde autour de moi sans la voir. Où peut-elle bien être ? Un bruit de talons martelant doucement un sol de pierres se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne et la vois, elle me regarde de haut, pas dans le sens de «hautain», juste de la hauteur du balcon à l'étage.

**- Bien sûr, un balcon ! **Dis-je en levant les bras.

**- Et bien... **Commence-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? **Lui demandais-je en lui coupant la parole.

**- Je m'en vais Jasper. **Je fais quelques pas en avant.

**- Pourquoi ? **Oui, pourquoi veut-elle partir ? Elle vient à peine d'arriver.

**- Parce que c'est trop douloureux. **Qu'est-ce qui est trop douloureux ? **Je, je, j'aurais du le réaliser plus tôt et je n'ai pas pu le faire mais euh... Edward et moi sommes séparés. **Je sens un petit sourire se former. **Et je crois que je suis venue car j'espérais que... **Minute!

**- Attend ! **La coupais-je encore une fois.** Quoi, tu n'es plus fiancée ? **Elle fait non de la tête.

**- Non. Mais il est trop tard. Et ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance parce que, **elle fait une pause,** pour être honnête, **une larme coule sur sa joue et elle pince les lèvres.** Je t'aime. **QUOI ?Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle a dit qu'elle m'aime.** Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. **Un petit éclat de rire lui échappe malgré les larmes.** Mais c'est la vérité, je t'aime. **Je suis... Euphorique.** Ça n'a pas, enfin ça ne doit pas avoir d'importance pour toi parce que tu es, tu es ici avec Patricia. **Hein?

**- Patricia ? **Répétais-je le nom sans comprendre ce qu'elle vient faire dans la conversation.

**- Oui et tu devrais même retourner auprès d'elle tout de suite. **Là je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

**- Patricia est ma cousine. C'est ma cousine, **insistais-je.

**- Ah euh, mais c'est légal ça ? **De que...QUOI ?

**- Non ! Oh Isabella. Non non non non. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. **Je m'approche de la plante grimpante qui a un tronc, comme un arbre, qui est sur le mur à côté du balcon.** Isabella, quel idiot je suis. Il y a DEUX Patricia. Il y a ma cousine qui est ici et celle que j'ai complètement oublié depuis longtemps. **Je vois de la compréhension sur son visage. **Le plus important, c'est qu'il n'y a que UNE seule Isabella. Tu veux bien descendre maintenant ?**Demandais-je enlevant mon veston.

**- Attend Jasper. Jasper arrête. **Je commence à grimper à la plante.** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Ça me paraît évident ce que je fais.** Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Redemande-t-elle.

**- Écoute-moi, écoute-moi très, très attentivement, **dis-je en arrivant à la hauteur du balcon.** Je vis à Londres, une splendide, vibrante ville historique, où j'aime profondément vivre. Tu vis à New York dont la réputation est très surfaite, **expliquais-je.

**- Excuse-moi. **Je crois que je l'ai un peu offensé.

**- Puisqu'il est difficilement imaginable de traverser l'océan tous les jours en bateau, en avion où à la nage, nous allons tirer à pile où face. **Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

**- Quoi ? **Demande-t-elle souriante.

**- Et si tu ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça... Quitter Londres me fera plaisir. À condition de savoir que tu m'attends de l'autre côté, **lui dis-je. **Parce qu'en vérité Isabella, je suis follement, totalement, passionnément amoureux de toi, **lui avouais-je.

**- C'est vrai ? **Questionne-t-elle.

**- Oui c'est vrai, **répondis-je doucement.

**- Alors j'ai droit à un baiser ? **Me taquine-t-elle.

**- Oh que oui, **répondis-je.

J'ai essayé de grimper un peu plus pour être à la bonne hauteur, désireux de goûter ses lèvres pour une seconde fois. Dans mon empressement, je n'ai pas porté attention à ce que je prenais pour me tenir et m'aider à monter. La branche que j'empoigne est frêle et morte. Je me sens partir en arrière, j'essaie de me retenir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je tombe su sol, sur le dos. Heureux d'être sur l'herbe et nom sur un sol pavé. Isabella crie mon nom et vient me rejoindre, passant par l'intérieur, en courant. Elle s'agenouille à mes côtés et passe une main derrière ma tête et l'autre repose doucement sur mon ventre, me demande si je vais bien, si je me suis fait mal avec un peu de panique dans la voix. Pour toute réponse, je lui demande si quelqu'un m'avait vu. Elle regarde alors autour de nous et me répond négativement. Je passe une main sous ses longs cheveux pour la déposer dans son cou, j'en profite pour caresser sa joue de mon pouce. Isabella redemande si je peux bouger.

**- Seulement mes lèvres, **lui dis-je sérieusement, sachant bien que je peux bouger mon corps mais je veux profiter de sa proximité le plus possible.

Elle ferme la distance nous séparant, nos lèvres se rencontrent finalement, d'un chaste baiser au début, s'approfondissant rapidement. Nos langues se livrent une bataille pour déterminer qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Je peux bien la laisser gagner si ça fait que le baiser va durer encore quelques temps. Je suis tellement bien, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. J'entends des gens approcher en parlant et riant. Je m'en fou, j'ai Isabella dans mes bras et sa bouche collée sur la mienne. Le reste n'est que futilité.

Quand nous nous séparons, Isabella prend conscience des gens qui nous regardent, elle cache son visage rougissant contre mon torse. Je me relève enfin et nous retournons à la réception. Je demande à Patricia d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs, je veux Isabella à mes côtés, ce que ma cousine accepte. Je passe donc le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec ma douce. Nous passons la soirée à danser et rire. Et finalement, nous passons la nuit dans ma chambre, faisant l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Isabella s'est endormit avant moi. Je me demande de ce quoi demain sera fait, Isabella devra repartir pour New York dans quelques jours et moi, je vais devoir retourner à Londres. Nous serons séparés pour quelques temps, il nous faut discuter de qui changera de continent. Je soupire, enfonçant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je me sens si bien, heureux avec MON Isabella, enfin dans mes bras.


	12. Chapter 11 Première fois & Déménagement

_**Guest :** C'est vrai que c'était le temps qu'ils se réunissent. Merci pour te review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

**Petite annonce :**** Pour celles qui connaissent le film, vous savez que la partie «film» est terminé. La partie que j'ai inventé commence pour les trois chapitres à venir. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.**

_**Chapitre onze**_

_**Première fois & Déménagement**_

**POV Isabella**

Je me réveille sentant les bras de Jasper me tenir serré contre lui, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Il y fait chaud et malgré la dureté de son torse, il est confortable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise hier soir, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me donner comme ça le premier soir. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Pas du tout. Je repense à soirée et ma nuit, je sens mon visage se réchauffer, je commence à rougir.

_Flash Back_

Après le mal aise créé par les gens me découvrant avec Jasper, étendus par terre, moi penchée sur lui, échangeant un baiser et un des plus passionnés que j'ai donné et reçu. Enfin bref, une fois le mal aise dissipé, nous sommes retournés faire la fête avec le reste des invités et l'heureux couple de nouveau mariés. Je suis avec Jasper, nous avons beaucoup discuté et beaucoup rit. Après le dîner, nous avons énormément dansé, nous avons bu du vin, mais pas au point de se rendre saoul, je dirais joyeusement joyeux. Je lui ai volé quelques baisers ici et là, ne voulant pas une répétition de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Quand tous les invités sont finalement partis, il ne restait que Jasper et moi, assis à l'extérieur, discutant doucement, buvant un dernier verre de vin.

Jasper a collé sa chaise contre la mienne me regardant un peu pour ensuite poser ses yeux sur ma bouche. Ses yeux voyagent entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Il avance doucement sa tête, la penche un peu sur le côté. Il arrête sa progression, me laissant décider si il poursuit pour m'embrasser ou si je m'éloigne. Il n'est pas question que je refuse le plaisir de goûter ses lèvres douce au goût de miel. Je ferme la distance qui nous sépare pour nous embrasser Je l'enlace du mieux que je peux et maladroitement dû aux accoudoirs des deux chaises qui sont collées. Nous nous séparons et sans rien dire, on se lève. Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une main sur le haut de mes fesses et l'autre dans mes cheveux, me tenant le plus près possible de lui. Moi, j'ai mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, jouant sur sa nuque et caressant ses cheveux courts. J'ai la sensation que mon corps s'enflamme, sans penser à rien, sauf à lui. Je retire mes bras de son cou et commence à caresser ses épaules, ses bras et remonte à ses épaules. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Jasper ne cesse d'embrasser mes joues, la ligne de ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je fais glisser mes mains sous sa veste et lui retire.

**- Isabella !** Souffle Jasper d'une voix rauque.

Ayant peur qu'il me dise d'arrêter, je le fais taire en l'embrassant. Je continue à le caresser et il en fait autant en promenant ses mains dans mon dos, laissant des chemins chauds sur leur passage. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand, ni qui a initié le tout mais on est étendu sur le sol, Jasper sous moi, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Jasper poursuit ses caresses sur mon dos, mes fesses et mes cuisses. Il glisse ses doigts sous ma robe et caresse mes fesses, il les caresse vraiment car je porte un string. Je soupire au contact de ses mains contre ma peau et lui, soupire de plaisir. Il fait glisser le léger tissu sur le côté et caresse ma fente glissante. Je me redresse un peu et il me serre un peu les fesses. Par ce mouvement, j'appuie un peu plus sur son membre, que je sens très bien, durcit de désir, j'ajoute au plaisir en roulant mes hanches.

**- Isa... **Commence-t-il à dire, serrant fortement mes hanches pour arrêter mon mouvement.

**- Chuuuut.** Il se tait, mais tient toujours mes hanches.

Je me recule un peu, détache sa ceinture, son pantalon et essaie de le baisser, chose qui n'est pas facile car il ne m'aide pas vraiment. Il décide finalement de me rendre la vie plus facile en se soulevant un peu. J'expose alors son membre imposant et dur, Jasper ayant remis une main sous ma robe, glisse encore une fois le léger tissu et je m'assois sur sa verge. Nous soupirons tout les deux de plaisir. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et commence à faire des mouvements de bas en haut et de haut en bas, roulant un peu des hanches en même temps. J'ai la sensation que Jasper a ses mains partout sur moi, c'est comme si il avait plusieurs mains. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire toutes ces sensations. Il nous faut que quelques minutes pour que nous venions tous les deux.

**- Oui, oui, OUI. AAAAAAAAAAH ! JAS... JAS... JASPER !** Criais-je.

**- ISA... ISA... BELLA !** Crie Jasper en même temps que moi.

Je me laisse tomber sur son torse et nous reprenons notre souffle sans rien dire.

**- Je m'excuse Isabella. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, **me dit Jasper après quelques minutes de silence.

**- Tu regrettes ? **Demandais-je me sentant mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

**- NON, **répond-il rapidement. **Je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que...** Il s'interrompt.

**- Que quoi ?** Demandais-je plus anxieuse.

**- Je ne pensais pas que notre première fois allait être une petite vite sur une pelouse, **dit-il.

Je l'embrasse tendrement en y mettant tout mon amour et lui démontrant que je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui vient de se passer. Soyons franc, c'est moi qui ait tout initié, c'est moi qui a commencé et nous avons seulement laisser le désir et le plaisir prendre le dessus. Je me lève, passe mes mains sur ma robe pour la replacer, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Jasper remonte son pantalon et l'attache mais laisse sa chemise ouverte. Il se lève, ramasse sa veste et me tend la main que je prends sans attendre. Nous allons à ma voiture de location pour prendre mon sac de voyage, que Jasper porte. Il nous conduit à sa chambre et nous faisons l'amour lentement et tendrement. Prenant notre temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Après des heures de plaisir et trois orgasmes, je m'endors dans ses bras lui disant que je l'aime.

_**- Ti amo mia bella. **_C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu. _(je t'aime ma belle)_

_Fin Flash Back_

Je suis restée dans la même position sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller Jasper mais après un temps, ma vessie se rappelle à moi. Je me détache lentement de mon amoureux, essayant de bouger le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois libérée de sa chaleur, je ramasse mon sac de voyage et vais à la salle de bain. Tant qu'à y être pour utiliser la toilette, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. En ouvrant mon sac pour prendre mon shampoing et mon savon, je vois mon billet d'avion, celui qui me ramènera à New York. Mon cœur se serre, j'avais oublié le fait que je dois retourner aux États-Unis demain et que deviendra Jasper ? Viendra-t-il vraiment me rejoindre? Est-ce important pour moi qu'il vienne à New York ? Non, le simple fait qu'il soit prêt à le faire est amplement satisfaisant pour moi. Est-ce que je pourrais vivre en Angleterre ? Certainement, il m'est possible de pratiquer mon métier n'importe où. Je suis certaine que je peux écrire des histoires et être publiée par le New Yorker et ce, même si je ne suis pas à New York. Est-ce que Jasper peut être un avocat à New York ? Je ne crois pas, il va falloir qu'il passe des cours et les examens pour le relier à sa profession. Il lui sera alors difficile de se faire un nom et une réputation digne de ce nom. Il faut que j'en discute avec lui avant de prendre une décision. Je dois penser à tout ça aussi, je ne peux pas prendre une décision comme celle-là assise sur le bol, dans une salle de bain en Italie. Après m'être lavée et habillée, je retourne à la chambre pour découvrir que Jasper est assis dans le lit. Il me sourit et me salue, me demandant si j'ai bien dormi. Je réponds vaguement, ce qui alerte Jasper.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** Me redemande Jasper.

**- Ouais, **répondis-je vaguement.

**- Isabella. Regarde-moi.** Je regarde Jasper dans les yeux, il me regarde intensément. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais ou dit quelque chose ? **Demande-t-il.

**- Non, tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste que... Je... J'ai... Je prends l'avion ce soir pour retourner aux États-Unis.** Je ne dis pas vraiment ce qui me dérange mais je ne mens pas non plus.

**- Je prends aussi l'avion pour l'Angleterre ce soir, **me dit-il. **Est-ce vraiment ce qui te dérange ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Je me... J'aimerais...** Je soupire.** Je me demandais comment nous allions faire... Pour nous.** Je suis nerveuse et bégaie beaucoup. Jasper vient s'asseoir près de moi.

**- Je te l'ai dit hier, je suis près à quitter l'Angleterre pour aller vivre avec toi, **essaie-t-il de me rassurer.

**- À vrai dire, je crois qu'il serait plus facile, pour le travail, si c'est moi qui va à Londres. **

Et là, je parle du questionnement que j'ai eu plus tôt dans la salle de bain. Il ne dit rien, m'écoutant simplement. Chose que je n'ai pas connu depuis des années, Edward ne m'a jamais vraiment écouté, il a toujours fait en sorte de contrôler la conversation. Quand je termine avec tout ce que je pense et me questionne Jasper a un air de concentration sur le visage. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Peut-être ne veut-il pas que je déménage à Londres ? Je sens la panique monter en moi, comme si il l'avait senti, il dépose une main sur la mienne et la serre doucement.

**- Pour te dire la vérité, je serais vraiment heureux que tu viennes t'installer avec moi à Londres mais...** Bien sûr il y a un mais. **Mais, je ne veux que tu le fasses pour des raisons de travail uniquement. Je suis prêt à déménager avec toi pour être avec toi. Le reste c'est secondaire. Si, je dis bien si, tu as envie de venir en Angleterre avec moi, pour moi et non pour une question de difficulté pour moi d'exercer mon métier aux États-Unis, je serai alors l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Et si tu ne souhaites pas laisser New York et ton père, j'irai te rejoindre et je serai aussi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Sais-tu pourquoi ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Euh, non, **répondis-je.

**- Car je serai avec toi.** Il m'embrasse tendrement.

Nous passons le reste de la journée ensemble avec Esmé et Lorenzo, ces derniers ne font pas de voyage pour lune de miel, ils disent qu'à leur âge, ce n'est pas important. Il est vrai qu'ils ont le reste de leur vie pour voyager. Esmé ne travaille plus et Lorenzo peut facilement laisser le vignoble aux mains capable de son fils. Donc nous passons un peu de temps avec les nouveaux mariés qui, par malheur, nous font quelques blagues boiteuses sur les étranges bruits qu'ils ont entendu, provenant de l'extérieur. Jasper et moi allons faire une sieste au cours de l'après-midi, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment une sieste, mais bon. Les gens ont beau savoir ce que nous allons faire, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le confirmer. À ma plus grande surprise, Jasper prend l'avion au même aéroport que moi et nos vols décollent en même temps. En plus, c'est moi qui va nous conduire à l'aéroport car c'est le fils de Lorenzo qui est venu le chercher lors de son arrivée. Quand c'est l'heure de nous séparer, je réussi à retenir mes larmes. Je suis contente d'avoir un vol en soirée, de cette façon je vais pouvoir essayer de dormir un peu.

_Six mois plus tard..._

Ça fait six mois que Jasper et moi sommes en couple. Nous essayons de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas toujours évident, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut. C'est Jasper qui a fait le premier voyage en septembre, il est venu passer une semaine à New York et il a officiellement rencontré mon père. Je ne savais pas comment mon père allait réagir en le rencontrant car à mon retour d'Italie, lorsque je lui ai dit pour Jasper, il n'était pas très content. Même si le simple fait d'avoir laissé Edward le remplissait de joie. À mon plus grand étonnement, Charlie, mon père, l'a immédiatement apprécié. C'est peut-être le fait que Jasper est avocat et que mon père est policier, mais bon, l'important est qu'il l'apprécie. Quand j'ai demandé à mon père la raison de cette ''appréciation'' immédiate, il m'a dit que, contrairement aux autres copains que je lui ai présenté, il ne se sent pas ''menacé'' par Jasper. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais bon, ça doit être une chose de père. Nous avons passé la semaine à visiter la ville, je lui ai présenté quelques amies et nous avons profité l'un de l'autre.

C'est moi qui suis allée à Londres pour une semaine au début novembre. J'ai été plus que surprise de voir la maison de Jasper, une immense vieille et historique maison. Moi je considère la demeure comme un manoir mais mon petit ami dit que ce n'est que la maison. Il m'a expliqué qu'à l'origine, la maison appartenait à une famille très influente mais qu' ils sont tous décédés lors de l'épidémie de peste bubonique en 1664-1665. Cette épidémie a décimé 20% de la population de Londres. Enfin bref, ses ancêtres ont acheté la maison et n'ont jamais accepté, malgré les coups dur de la vie de s'en départir. J'ai aussi appris que le maison-manoir est la demeure qu' Esmé a habité avec son premier mari Carlisle. Elle a légalement légué la maison-manoir à Jasper. Tout comme nous avons fait en septembre, nous avons visité la ville, Jasper m'a présenté à des amis et nous avons fait l'amour comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Nous avons décidé que c'est Jasper qui viendrait passé une semaine pour Noël à New York. Pas que je ne voulais pas aller à Londres, c'est qu' Esmé et Lorenzo ont décidé de passer leur premier Noël seuls, sans famille, sur un bateau de croisière. Donc, Jasper est à New York, nous passons beaucoup de temps avec mon père et sa nouvelle copine Suzanne, gentiment et affectueusement nommée Sue. Mon père m'a offert une paire de billets d'avion ouvert en destination de Londres. Je suis heureuse et surprise. Heureuse car je vais pouvoir aller voir Jasper gratuitement et surprise car se sont des billets qui valent une fortune. Je ne savais pas que mon père avait ce genre de moyen. Jasper m'a offert un cahier d'écriture avec une plume de grande qualité. Quand nous avons été seuls, il m'a offert une paire de boucle d'oreilles ainsi qu'une chaîne avec un pendentif. Les deux ayant appartenu à sa mère. Mon père a offert un livre sur la cuisine américaine à Jasper en lui disant que je ne savais pas cuisiner. Ce qui n'est pas vrai, je sais cuisiner mais rien de très raffiné. Jasper et moi avons offert à mon père et Sue, une semaine à Vérone. Et moi, j'ai offert à Jasper une montre de poche et une mallette solide en vrai cuir pour son travail.

Nous n'avons pas été à Londres pour le Nouvel an, nous sommes allés en Italie. Esmé et Lorenzo sont revenus de leur croisière. J'ai passé une très belle semaine en leur compagnie. J'ai eu une grande discussion avec Esmé, je lui ai parlé de ma réflexion sur qui va déménager. Je lui ai dit que j'avais parlé à Sam, mon patron et il m'a dit que tant que je peux lui fournir une histoire par mois il me gardera, même si je ne vie plus à New York. Il a même trouvé l'idée que je sois dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent, pourrait être favorable car nos lectrices aiment les histoires qui se passent partout sur terre. Je lui ai aussi parlé de mes craintes pour le travail de Jasper. Esmé m'a dit que je ne devrais pas trop m'en faire pour son job, qu'il est un homme réfléchi et intelligent, qu'il n'aura pas de difficulté à s'intégrer à la vie en Amérique. Elle ajoute que Jasper est borné et quand il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a pas dans les pieds. Et que si je veux vraiment aller m'installer à Londres, il faut lui faire comprendre d'une manière que seule un femme peut le faire. Chose que je me suis appliquée à faire le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble en Italie.

À mi-janvier Edward est venu me voir, me demandant des explications sur la vraie raison de notre séparation. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ce jour dans la cuisine de son restaurant. Pendant quelques secondes je me suis demandée si je devais lui dire la vérité, pas que je ne sois pas une personne honnête. Je lui ai alors demandé si c'était vraiment important qu'il sache. Il m'a dit que c'était important pour lui, car il ne veut pas refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois. Que voulait il dire par là ? Simple, il voulait me reconquérir comme il a dit. Je lui ai alors dit que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et qu'il n'y avait aucun retour possible pour nous. J'ai passé le reste du mois de janvier à retourner les cadeaux qu'il m'envoyait et refuser de le revoir. Je lui ai même dit que j'avais rencontré Jasper lors de notre voyage à Vérone. Il a rit et m'a dit que cette relation n' est rien car nous sommes trop éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Je ne cache pas à Jasper les tentatives d' Edward et ce qui a finalement convaincu mon petit ami que c' est mieux si je pars vivre à Londres.

J'ai mis mon appartement en vente, avec tous les meubles à la fin janvier. Une semaine plus tard, tout était vendu. C'est Edward qui a tout acheté, en souvenir de moi qu'il a dit. Moi je m'en fou, tant que je l'ai vendu et que l'argent est sur mon compte. Mon père a accepté d'entreposer certaines choses qui me tienne à cœur et que je ne peux pas emmener avec moi pour l'instant. Mon père va m'envoyer le reste de mes choses quand je serais arrivée. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le quatorze février et j'arrive à Londres. Jasper m'attend à l'aéroport et pour la première fois depuis six mois, je ne repartirai pas dans une semaine. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur, aller vivre dans une ville qui m'est inconnue, que les gens que je connaisse sont mon amoureux et quelques un de ses amis. Malgré tout ça, je suis heureuse car ma vie avec Jasper commence aujourd'hui et je sais que se sera une merveilleuse aventure.


	13. Chapter 12: Grande demande & Ajout

_**Guest : **Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_****__**Chapitre 12**_

_**Grande de**_mande & Ajout

**POV Jasper**

Marchant de long en large dans ce corridor aseptisé, sentant la trop grande propreté, je repense à ma vie, à tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis les trois dernières années. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, grand-mère recevait une lettre en provenance de Vérone en Italie. Cette lettre était la réponse d'une missive que grand-mère a caché dans le mur à la maison de Juliette. Elle a voulu rencontrer cette personne avant d'aller et d'essayer de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Je n'étais pas très heureux à l'idée de ce voyage. Pas que je ne voulais pas que grand-mère soit heureuse, simplement parce que j'avais peur pour elle, peur qu'elle ait plus de peine que de joie. Et soyons franc, elle a été marié pendant des années avec mon grand-père et ensuite j'apprends que l'amour de sa vie est quelque part en Italie. À contre cœur j'ai été avec et j'ai trouvée la responsable de tout ça.

C'est dans ce petit bureau, derrière un restaurant que j'ai vu Isabella pour la première fois. Je l'ai trouvé belle, vraiment belle, mais j'ai été déçu quand j'ai sus que la lettre c'était elle et un peu peiné quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était fiancée. Ensuite elle a le culot de me suivre et de rencontrer la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, grand-mère et Isabella se sont immédiatement très bien entendues. Isabella nous a même accompagné pour rencontrer le premier Lorenzo, celui qui avait une femme barbue. Ensuite elle est restée avec nous pendant la semaine. Plus elle était près de moi, plus mes sentiments pour elle grandissait. J'ai essayé de les combattre en étant désagréable, mais même ça n'a pas fonctionné. La veille de notre départ, j'ai laissé place à mes désirs et je l'ai embrassé Quel baiser. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Sur le chemin du retour pour Vérone lorsqu'on s'est arrêté dans un vignoble et que grand-mère a finalement retrouvé l'homme de sa vie. Autant que je ne voulais rien savoir de ce voyage, autant à ce moment là, j'étais excité et heureux. J'ai laissé Isabella partir rejoindre son fiancé et mon cœur s'est déchiré.

Deux mois plus tard, grand-mère a épousé son Lorenzo et moi, j'ai revu Isabella. J'ai essayé de lui dire mes sentiments mais à cause d'une circonstance qui a créé un énorme malentendu, je n'ai pas pu. C'est elle qui a déclaré son amour pour moi en premier et j'en suis vraiment heureux car même si aujourd'hui je me dis que je l'aurais fait, je sais très bien que je n'en aurais pas eu le courage et je l'aurais probablement laissé repartir. Mais bon, nous avons passé le reste de la journée et la soirée ensemble, mais le plus important, nous avons passé une merveilleuse nuit. Nous nous sommes vu le plus possible, ce qui n'était pas simple car nous vivions sur deux continents différents. Six mois plus tard, elle venait s'installer définitivement à Londres avec moi. Nous avons eu une période d'adaptation d'environ six mois. Au début tout est beau, tout est bon, tout est parfait et tout est nouveau. Mais quand la nouveauté s'estompe et laisse place à la vie quotidienne et à la routine, les défauts de l'autre sont plus apparent et évident.

Malgré ces temps plus difficiles, nous n'avons jamais pensé de nous laisser. Même les soirs de disputes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient se coucher sans se dire qu'on s'aimait. Et ce même si, certain soir on ne partageait pas le même lit. Quand on s'est finalement habitué de vivre au quotidien avec l'autre, nous avons eu une vie extraordinaire. Isabella continuait d'écrire des histoires et elle les faisait publier pour le New Yorker au début mais elle a rapidement trouvé un magazine qui voulait la publier aussi partout en Angleterre. Nous avons fêté ce succès dans un bon restaurant et terminé la soirée à faire l'amour.

Un an après qu'elle soit arrivée en Angleterre, je l'ai demandé en mariage. J'ai fait les démarches pour demander la permission à son père, il a accepté. Quand je lui ai fait la grande demande, ce n'était rien de romantique car comme l'a dit Donatella un jour, je ne suis pas un romantique dans l'âme. Enfin bref, nous étions dans le salon, nous écoutions _«British got talent»_, Isabella m'a dit qu'il avait _«American got talent»_ aux États-Unis. Enfin bref, nous écoutions cette émission en disant des commentaires désobligeant sur certains concurrents quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait m'épouser. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bruns, un immense sourire sur le visage et elle m'a dit oui. Je lui ai passé la bague à son doigt. Elle a éclaté de rire, m'a ensuite embrassé et nous avons poursuivit l'écoute du programme de télévision. Il nous a fallu six mois pour préparer le mariage qui a eu lieu dans la même chapelle ou grand-mère s'est mariée.

Moi qui avait dit qu'il me serait impossible d'être plus stressé que le jour de mon mariage où le jour de celui de grand-mère, et bien,_ j'ai parlé au travers de mon chapeau. _J'étais tellement stressé que j'ai presque été malade en l'attendant, une chance que grand-mère était là, elle a réussi à me calmer un peu et les hauts le cœur ont passé. Mais tout le stress est tombé quand je l'ai aperçu dans l'entrée de la chapelle, au bras de son père. Elle était tellement belle, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une mariée aussi magnifique qu'elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de la cérémonie et je m'en fou car le souvenir que je garde de cette journée est qu'elle a dit oui lorsque c'était le temps et le prêtre m' avait que je pouvais l'embrasser. Et le plus important, la présentation officielle de M. et Mme Jasper Whitlock. Lorenzo nous a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui, car le lendemain, nous partions pour notre voyage de noce, deux semaines en Australie et notre avion partait tôt le lendemain matin. Nous avons refusé, nous voulions aller à l'hôtel.

_Flash Back_

Je n'ai pas fait comme dans les films, je ne porte pas Isabella pour entrer dans la chambre. Nous en avons discuté et si nous le faisons, se sera quand nous reviendrions à la maison. Je laisse Isabella entrer avant moi, nos mains jointes. Avant de fermer la porte je mets l'affichette de porte qui dit « Ne pas déranger » et je ferme la porte, toujours sans lâcher la main de ma bien-aimée. Isabella se tourne vers moi car je ne bouge pas, je l'attire à moi en tirant doucement sur son bras. Je ne lui dit rien et l'embrasse passionnément, je laisse sa main pour que je puisse mettre les deux miennes dans son dos. Je détache sa robe et je la fais glisser à ses pieds. Je me recule un peu et regarde ma magnifique femme en sous-vêtements, porte-jarretelles, bas de nylon et talons hauts.

Sans gêne, Isabella fait les quelques pas qui nous sépare et détache mon pantalon et le fait glisser au sol, libérant mon érection douloureuse. Et non, pas de boxer ce soir... Pendant qu'elle déboutonne ma chemise, je détache son soutient gorge et réussi à lui enlever sa petite culotte, la laissant en talon avec son porte-jarretelles et ses bas. J'attaque sa bouche sauvagement la poussant contre la porte.

Je force Isabella à séparer les jambes en y mettant mon genou. Avec ma main gauche je serre un de ses seins et de ma main droite je caresse sa fente déjà humide. Je soulève Isabella pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'enfonce deux doigts dans sa chatte dégoulinante et sans attendre je commence à la pomper vigoureusement. Je prends un de ses merveilleux seins dans ma bouche, le mordille, le suce, fait tourner ma langue autour de son mamelon durcit par le plaisir. Mon autre main est sur son autre sein que je serre, pince, tire sur son mamelon. Le tout la fait gémir, et j'adore ses gémissements. Je n'arrête pas ce que je suis entrain de faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Elle n'a pas encore redescendu de son orgasme quand je la pénètre fortement, la poussant encore plus contre la porte, la faisant crier de plaisir. Je donne des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Nos corps sont en sueur, Isabella hurle de plus en plus fort et moi je grogne comme un animal sauvage.

**- Je... vais... je... suis... **Essaie de me dire/crier Isabella.

**- Viens... Avec... Moi... **Dis-je entre des poussées. Toujours de plus en plus fort. **MAINTENANT! **Hurlais-je.

Ses parois se serrent autour de ma queue et nous venons en même temps, criant le prénom de l'autre. Je reste en elle, ma tête sur son épaule, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je me retire et la laisse se mettre debout. Je vais préparer le bain que nous allons prendre, nous reposer un peu avant de recommencer.

_Fin Flash Back_

C'était notre première fois en tant que mari et femme mais ça n'a pas été la dernière. Après la lune de miel, nous sommes retournés à Londres et nous avons repris nos vies. Mes amis m' ont dit qu'une fois marié, Isabella allait se transformer en une femme totalement différente, ce qui s'est révélé faux, les gars m' ont dit que je devais avoir trouvé l'exception qui confirme la règle. Six mois après notre retour de voyage, Isabella a commencé à être malade. Les premiers jours, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que c' était sûrement quelque chose qu'elle avait mangé...

Me voici, sept mois après la mystérieuse indigestion, à arpenter le corridor aseptisé de l'hôpital. Le docteur m'a demandé de sortir de la chambre, Isabella ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, l'anesthésiste m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester, au cas ou je contaminerais quelque chose.

**- M. Whitlock, **entendais-je, je me tourne vers la voix pour voir une infirmière.

**- Oui !** Dis-je marchant vers elle rapidement.

**- Vous pouvez y aller, votre femme vous attends, **me dit-elle.

Je la remercie rapidement et entre dans la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je veux seulement être près d'elle. Je marche vers le lit et prends la main de ma femme. Elle a l'air mieux. J'enlève les cheveux de son front qui sont collés dans la sueur. Elle me sourit doucement, je lui demande comment elle va, elle me dit beaucoup mieux. Je peux dire qu'elle ne me ment pas, malgré la fatigue dans sa voix. Après un quart heures d'attente, qu'on ajoute au sept depuis que nous sommes arrivés, le médecin dit qu'il est temps. Je me place à son côté et lui prends la main, lui disant qu'elle peut la serrer autant qu'elle le souhaite. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et nous dit qu'un dénommé Charlie Swan aimerait avoir des nouvelles.

**- Dites lui que j'irai le voir dès que possible, **dis-je rapidement, il n'est pas question que je la laisse.

Je me doute que Charlie va être un peu déçu par ma réponse, mais je sais aussi que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je sais qu'il va comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser Isabella. Trente minutes plus tard, le médecin nous annonce la nouvelle.

**- Je vous présente votre fils, **nous sourit-il. Il dépose le bébé dans les bras d'une infirmière. Il regarde un moniteur. **Il va falloir encore pousser Isabella.** Elle fait un signe de tête. **À trois.** Et le médecin compte. Isabella pousse à quelques reprises. **C'est une fille, **nous annonce le médecin.

J'embrasse Isabella sur la bouche, le front, les joues et le nez. Je lui dis à quel point je suis fier d'elle et que je la remercie pour ce beau cadeau. Elle me fait un petit sourire, elle est épuisée mais toujours aussi belle, sinon plus qu'avant. Pendant que le médecin termine les soins à Isabella, je sors de la chambre annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Charlie. Nous savions que nous allions avoir des jumeaux, mais pas le sexe. Isabella est transférée dans une chambre après avoir été soignée et nettoyée. Je conduis Charlie à la chambre, Isabella nous y attend, assise dans son lit, les jumeaux dans les bras. Notre fils emmitouflé dans une couverture bleu et notre fille dans une rose.

**- Papa, je te présente ton petit-fils Peter Charlie Whitlock et ta petite-fille Sophie Esmé Whitlock, **lui dit fièrement Isabella.

**- Se sont de beaux noms pour de magnifiques enfants, **sourit Charlie avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.

Nous expliquons à Charlie que Peter et Sophie sont les prénoms de mes parents. Quand Isabella m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, je lui ai demandé si on pouvait donner le nom de mes parents en deuxième prénom, elle a accepté, mais ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait leur donner en premier prénom. Charlie prend Peter et s'assoit sur la chaise berçante, lui parlant tout bas. Je prends Sophie et l'examine, elle me ressemble je trouve. Je vais voir Peter, toujours dans les bras de Charlie. Peter ressemble à Isabella.

Nous sommes revenus à la maison quelques jours après la naissance des jumeaux, Isabella va bien malgré la fatigue, les jumeaux sont en bonne santé et Charlie qui sera avec nous pour une semaine est aux anges. J'ai l'impression que dès que les enfants seront en âge de prendre l'avion, il va vouloir qu'on lui rendre une grande visite. J'ai avisé grand-mère et Lorenzo, ils viendront dans quelques semaines, mais grand-mère appelle tous les jours, discutant avec moi et Isabella. Elle dit qu'elle est très heureuse et fière d'être arrière-grand-mère. Je ne suis pas son seul petit-enfant mais, sans rien enlever aux autres, je suis le seul avec qui elle a un lien particulier, ce que nous avons vécu depuis la mort de mes parents nous a beaucoup rapproché.

Isabella et moi avons mis deux mois avant de refaire l'amour, avec protection car nous ne voulons pas d'autres enfants, pas pour le moment. Les jumeaux ont mis cinq mois avant de faire leur nuit. Nous avons mis sept mois avant de faire notre premier voyage en famille et nous avons été visiter Charlie. Nous sommes restés avec lui pendant un mois, ça n'a pas été facile les premiers temps, le décalage horaire n'a pas été facile pour les enfants, mais ils n'ont pas été long avant de s'adapter.

J'ai demandé à Charlie et Sue si ils pouvaient surveiller les enfants pour la soirée, j'aimerais aller au restaurant avec Isabella, il y a longtemps que nous n'y avons pas été, Charlie et Sue acceptent avec joie. Je réserve dans un restaurant italien, le Pontecorvo's, ce restaurant a de très bonnes critiques. Nous partons une heure avant l'heure de notre réservation, je ne veux pas être en retard et nous avons trente minutes de route à faire. Comme je ne connais pas beaucoup le coin, nous avons pris un peu plus de temps pour nous y rendre, mais nous sommes quand même à l'heure. Isabella me regarde avec étonnement.

**- Es-tu certain de vouloir aller dans ce restaurant ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Ce restaurant a de très bonne, non, excellente critique et en plus ça fait vraiment longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une soirée juste nous deux.** Elle secoue la tête en gloussant un peu.

**- Très bien, allons-y, j'ai faim, **me lance-t-elle, en acceptant le bras que je lui offre. Depuis quand glousse-t-elle ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes...

Comme je le pensais, la nourriture est excellente, le vin est de très grande qualité et nous avons passé un très bon moment jusqu'à ce qu' Isabella m'avoue que le restaurant appartient à Edward, son ex. Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle elle a gloussé à notre arrivée. Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui, tout comme elle n'est pas jalouse de ce que j'ai vécu avec mon ex. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à Isabella, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle m'a posé sur ma vie, tout comme elle ne m'a jamais rien caché.

Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'a avoué avoir subit une IVG, à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Je l'ai écouté me raconter son histoire et je ne l'ai pas jugé, tout comme elle n'a pas jugé quand je lui ai parlé de mon ex Patricia qui a subit la même chose. Bref, nous ne nous cachons rien et nous discutons de tout, donc je ne suis pas jaloux de son ex, mais un peu contrarié qu'elle m,est caché le fait où nous étions. Ah merde, aussi bien en rire. Nous retournons chez Charlie après avoir fait une longue marche dans Central Park. J'adore mes enfants mais passer du temps seul avec Isabella m'a vraiment manqué et je suis content que nous l'ayons fait, peut-être acceptera-t-elle qu'on le fasse aussi quand nous serons à Londres. Je sais même à qui nous pourrons confier les enfants, la fille de mon cousin du côté de ma mère, elle a de l'expérience et je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Nous profitons du temps qu'il nous reste pour faire quelques sorties de plus sans les enfants, les laissant avec Charlie et Sue.

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. La vie nous envoie des épreuves et nous avons deux choix quand cela arrive. Un, nous nous unissons pour faire face à l'épreuve en se rapprochant ce qui nous rend plus fort. Ou deux, nous faisons face chacun à notre façon et chacun de son côté ce qui nous affaiblit et nous sépare à un moment donné. Isabella et moi nous nous unissons pour faire face, c'est ce qui fait que notre couple est solide et durera longtemps. Une semaine après notre retour à Londres, j'ai eu un appel de Lorenzo, il m'a dit que lui et grand-mère vont venir nous visiter, ils vont arriver dans deux semaines et ils passeront une semaine avec nous. Je suis vraiment heureux de les revoir, malgré que ma vie soit pleine avec Isabella, Peter et Sophie, grand-mère me manque parfois, j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête comment nous le faisions avant.


	14. Chapter 13 Tout est bien qui finit bien!

_**Guest :** Tu as parfaitement raison en disant que la fin approche, plus que tu ne le crois et entre nous, il faut bien que ça arrive à un moment donné (lol). Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Tout est bien qui finit bien!**_

**POV Sophie**

Quand j'ai fait mes études en droit, dans le but de travailler avec mon père, il m'a dit que pour faire ce métier, surtout dans le domaine des droits humains, il fallait avoir la flamme. Je ne comprenais pas, au début, mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il m'a dit ça dans le sens que si tu es passionnée par ce que tu fais, tu le fais bien. Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale, mon père prend sa retraite, une retraite bien mérité après trente-cinq ans de travail.

Quand j'ai terminé mes études, il a ouvert un cabinet avec que moi comme employé, lui ne comptant pas car il était le patron. Pour souligner ma cinquième années, il m'a nommé comme associé. Au fil des ans, nous avons engagé quelques avocats, donc celui qui est devenu mon époux. Mon père a regardé ma relation avec Emmett, un Américain venu s'installer à Londres évoluer de collègue de travail à mon copain. De copain à père de mon premier enfant, un fils nommé Jacob. De père à mon époux pour finir par père une seconde fois. Après la naissance de mon deuxième enfants, une fille nommé Emily, père à finalement accepter d'associer Emmett avec nous, selon moi il était temps, mais bon, qui suis-je pour dire quoi que se soit car en ce qui concerne mon époux je ne suis pas vraiment objective.

J'ai une belle relation avec mon père, j'ai vraiment appris à le connaître quand nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble. Avant ça, il était mon père mais après, il est devenu mon ami. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître, je l'ai toujours vu et le vois toujours comme mon père, un excellent père même, mais il est aussi devenu un ami. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que je pouvais me confier à lui, mais qui à envie de se confier à son père? Je parle de vraiment se confier. J'étais plus proche de ma mère étant enfant et ado et à dire vrai, j'avais un peu peur de mon père. Ce qui me fait rire aujourd'hui car je sais que mes enfants aussi on eu et ont, encore quelques fois, peur de leur père. Mes enfants ont une très belle relation avec mon père, un peu comme lui avait avec sa grand-mère, elle nous a quitté il y a quelques années, elle s'est éteint dans son sommeil, paisible et heureuse. Grand-père Lorenzo nous a quitté une année plus tard, les deux avaient plus de quatre-vingt-dix.

Enfin bref, j'ai demandé à mes parents ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant que père va être libre, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient en profiter pour faire quelques voyages. Il n'ont pas voulu préciser ce qu'ils veulent dire par quelques voyages, ce qui me tracasse un peu. Pas que j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas capable de se débrouiller par eux-même, c'est simplement que je suis extrêmement curieuse de nature, comme ma mère, et que je veux tout savoir, encore comme ma mère. On m'a souvent dit que je ressemblait beaucoup à mon père physiquement, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. J'ai le caractère de ma mère mais la passion qui brûle en chacun de mes parents.

Nous fêtons la retraite de mon père dans le jardin arrière de la maison, ce n'est pas que nous n'aurions pas pu se payer une salle dans un grand restaurant ou d'un hôtel. Je sais que mon père affectionne particulièrement le jardin, sans que j'en sache la raison. En entendant le carillon de la porte d'entré, je me dépêche à aller ouvrir, mes parents ne sont pas là, j'ai demandé à mère d'éloigner père pour l'avant-midi. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, je sais simplement que mère m'a dit qu'ils allaient être de retour vers quatorze heures. Bref, j'ouvre la porte et laisse passer les gens qui travaillent pour le traiteur, je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup à faire. Je leur fait faire le tour de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et du jardin et ils se mettent au travail. Ne voulant pas les déranger dans les préparatif, je vais m'asseoir au jardin avec une tasse de café, je sais, ce n'est pas très anglais mais bon, je suis à moitié Américaine et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le thé. J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais très bien à qui ces pas appartiennent.

**- Bonjour Peter.** Dis-je à mon jumeaux.

**- Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir que c'est moi?** Me demande-t-il.

**- Tes pas.** Dis-je comme si c'était la plus grande des évidences. Peter s'assoit près de moi.

**- Mes pas?** Questionne-t-il en soulevant un sourcil et fronçant l'autre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me pose la question et je ne lui ai jamais vraiment répondu. Peut-être serait-il temps de le faire.

**- Depuis que tu as été blessé à la jambe tu boites, donc tu as une façon particulière de marcher, je te reconnais par ça.** Lui dis-je.

**- Ah.** Il n'ajoute rien pour un temps. **Les préparatifs avancent bien?** Demande-t-il changeant de sujet.

Je lui dit que tout sera près pour l'.arrivé de père. On discute un moment se rappelant de nos bon moments passé dans ce jardin. Un des employé du traiteur m'a demandé de l'aide en cuisine, je m'excuse auprès de Peter et j'entre dans la maison.

**POV Peter**

Du plus loin que je me souvienne on m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais physiquement à ma mère ayant le caractère à mon père. Un caractère de cochon, impulsif et pas vraiment de filtre mental quand je vie une grande émotion, chose que j'ai de la difficulté à gérer, tout comme lui. Bref, je me suis toujours bien entendue avec mes parents, il est certain que j'ai eu certain conflit avec mon père car ayant des caractères semblable ça faisait des flammèches mais jamais rien de grave.

Ma sœur Sophie a suivit les traces de père en faisant des études de droit tandis que moi, j'ai suivit les traces de mère, en quelque sorte, je suis devenue journaliste. Je n'écrivais pas d'histoire comme elle l'a fait, non j'étais journaliste de guerre où mieux connu comme correspondant de guerre. J'ai bien dit «j'étais» car à ma deuxième mission de six mois, j'ai été blessé, un éclat d'obus s'est logé dans ma jambe droite. Ce qui m'a amener à marcher en boitant donc, terminé pour moi cette carrière. Je suis toujours journaliste, c'est juste un peu moins palpitant. Je suis à la rubrique politique et droit pour «The Times». Ce n'est pas aussi excitant et palpitant qu'être sur le terrain mais bon... J'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir mon épouse lors de un de mes voyages. Devinez où? En Italie, à Vérone pour être plus précis. Une superbe Italienne du nom de Sofia. Je sais, je sais, c'est le même prénom de ma sœur.

Le plus drôle est que Sofia travaillais pour la ville de Vérone, elle était une des secrétaire de Juliette. Imaginé la surprise de mes parents quand je leur en ai parlé. Je crois qu'ils en rient encore malgré toutes ces années. Sofia est venu vivre à Londres après deux ans de fréquentation, il faut dire que trois mois après avoir fait sa connaissance, j'ai pris une année sabbatique et j'ai été vivre en Italie. J'ai resté là bas deux ans et demi avant de revenir au pays avec ma copine. Nous n'avons pas été que deux très longtemps, notre premier des quatre enfants est arrivé dans notre famille un peu plus d'un an après le mariage. Anna fut la première suivit de Luca, ensuite Giulietta (lol) et le dernier Walter. Les quatre terreurs Italiennes comme ont les nommes gentiment. Après que les enfants aient tous prient l'école, Sofia s'ennuyait à la maison. Avec l'aide de mère, Sofia a ouvert un petit restaurant Italien. L'aide que mère a apporter ne fut pas seulement financière, elle a été d'un support sensationnelle.

En repensant à mère que je nomme mamma depuis que j'ai appris a parler, tout comme je nomme père papà, où padre quand je veux le taquiner où le fâcher quand j'étais plus jeune. Bref, mamma a écrit des histoires pour «The New Yorker» et «The Morning Star» pendant des années, jusqu'au jour où elle nous a tous surpris en nous disant qu'elle allait être publié. Elle avait écrit un livre, en fait quatre livres, sans le dire à personne. Des livres sur un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Il y a de l'action, de l'amour, de la chicane, peine d'amour, amitié brisé. Bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour en faire un succès international. Le plus drôle a été quand papà a découvert qu'elle avait donné son prénom au personnage principale féminin et celui de son ex au personnage masculin. Il y a même eu des films de fait à partir des livres, _La saga Twilight._ Elle a continué d'écrire, pas des histoires pour des journaux, elle écrit ces histoires à elle. Mamma m'a confié qu'elle va écrire un dernier livre et ensuite elle arrête, elle dit qu'elle veut profiter de la retraite de papà pour prendre la sienne. Elle m'a dit, en toute confidence, que son prochain livre sera sur son histoire, en fait, leur histoire, à elle et papà.

J'entends le carillon de la porte, je regarde ma montre, je souris car je sais que c'est Sofia, elle a préparer des plats très précis, les plats Italien préféré de mes parents. Je me lève et je vais rejoindre _mia dolce(ma douce)_ en marchant doucement, pas vraiment le choix avec ma patte folle.

**POV Jasper**

Je rie doucement en marchant au côté de Isabella, je sais que Peter et Sophie me prépare une fête pour ma retraite, ils ont même enrôler leur mère pour les aider en m'éloignant de la maison. Ils pensent vraiment pouvoir me cacher quelque chose d'aussi évident... J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'exercer car je veux profiter de la vie tant que j'ai la santé. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, je peux me réveiller mort demain. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui vit jusqu'à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans et en une assez bonne santé aussi. J'ai vue Charlie, le père de Isabella, mourir à petit feu, combattant une saloperie de cancer.

Je fronce les sourcils à mes pensées, à mon dernier bilan chez le médecin, tout était beau. Un peu de cholestérol mais rien de grave ni dommageable. C'est Isabella qui m'inquiète par exemple, je la trouve amaigrit et plus pâle que d'habitude. Je lui ai souvent demandé si tout allait bien, elle me répond toujours que oui, mais je ne suis pas certain de la croire. Si c'est important elle va me le dire, elle ne me cacherait pas une chose comme ça. Je sens la main de Isabella serre doucement pour attirer mon attention.

**- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri?** Me demande-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Oui... Oui pourquoi? **Demandais-je.

**- Tu fronces des sourcils sans raison sauf tes pensées. **Me dit-elle, j'arrête de marcher et elle s'arrête elle aussi.

**- Je me demandais ce que tu me caches.** Lui avouais-je.

**- Je... J'ai... Je ne cache rien.** Bégaie-t-elle. Je lève un sourcil. **Je ne te cache rien de grave ni d'important. **

**- Isabella, je vois bien que tu as perdu du poids. Tu es plus pâles aussi, n'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien. **J'ai envie de me mettre en colère. Elle soupire.

**- Ma santé est bonne, je te le promets. J'ai simplement quelques difficulté à dormir depuis un temps, ce qui affecte mon poids et ma pâleur.** Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux me disant cela.

**- Pour quel raison dors-tu mal? **Je veux savoir bon, je tape du pied mentalement comme un gamin.

**- Les chaleurs du à la ménopause.** Lance-t-elle banalement.

J'éclate de rire de soulagement, ce n'est que ça, je suis tellement soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'a rien. Je la serre dans mes bras, à défaut de la prendre et de tourner comme quand on était plus jeune. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis fait mal au dos. Isabella ne rit pas, elle a même l'air, juste un peu, en colère. Je lui demande à quel heure il faut être à la maison, elle me sourit tendrement en me disant que les enfants ne peuvent rien me cacher et elle me dit que nous sommes attendus à quatorze heures. Nous allons prendre une bouché dans un petit restaurant, discutant de notre voyage. Et oui, nous partons demain pour un tour du monde. Une partie du voyage se fera sous forme de croisière et le reste comme un voyage normal. Nous allons terminer notre tour du monde par l'Italie, nous y irons dans les villes et régions que nous n'avons pas eu la chance de visiter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons partis, plus d'un an c'est certain. Isabella et moi en avons parlé et nous allons revenir à la maison pour voir la famille à tous les quatre mois environ. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut être trop longtemps sans voir les enfants, les petits-enfants. Enfin, nous retournons à la maison, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils m'ont préparé.

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

**POV Extérieur**

Isabella et Jasper ont mis près de trois ans à faire le tour du monde, il est certain qu'ils n'ont pas été dans chaque ville de chaque région de chaque pays de chaque continent. Bref vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Isabella a mis deux ans et demi à écrire son dernier livre qu'elle a intitulé exactement comme la première histoire qu'elle a écrite, _Lettre à Juliette._ Livre qui fut, quelques années plus tard, adapté pour être présenté sur grand écran. Jasper fut l'homme très heureux du dernier livre de Isabella, pour lui, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle ne lui ai jamais fait. L'année que le film a pris l'affiche en salle, a été une année excitante pour le couple. Le premier, deuxième et troisième arrières-petits-enfants ont fait leur entré dans la famille. Jacob et sa conjointe ont eu des triplets, Isabella est aux anges et à dépensé une fortune en choses diverses pour les enfants, souhaitant secrètement qu'elle est la chance d'en avoir beaucoup d'autres.

**FIN **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Les anonymes peuvent envoyés des review, je vais y répondre dans **

**la note de fin qui sera publié dans quelques jours.**

**Merci à toutes et tous de m'avoir donné une chance avec**

**cette fic.**

**À dans quelques jours**

**Bibi**


	15. Note de fin

_**Note de fin**_

_**Lettre à Juliette**_

Je sais, je sais, j'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de note d'auteur et je n'ai pas vraiment menti. J'ai dit qu'il y en aurais une à la fin et la voici! Car maintenant que la fic est terminé, ça ne dérange personne.

Réponse aux anonymes :

Guest : Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup et pour savoir si je vais faire un Jella bientôt, je ne le sais pas. J'ai des idées pour des fics mais pas de couple en particulier donc probablement. Sur le quand? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je suis présentement en écriture de '' Un jour je t'aurai'' et je veux la terminer avant d'en commencer une autre.

Je veux remercier les lecteurs et lectrices pour votre soutient et votre fidélités, malgré que les chapitres étaient courts. Un énorme MERCI à : Tous les non-inscrits, Rosabella01, Galswinthe, hp-drago, marmotte38, Megan Fleinhardt, Squishy05, Grazie, Lisa1905, lady hermione malfoy, MenieEmmett, oliveronica cullen massen, Jen, elchep, Lily Jolie, miss angel whitlock salvatore, ptitcoeurfragile modigou29 et pour finir, ANONYME, celle qui m'a laissé la review qui m'a fait un peu sortir de mes gonds.

Cette fic n'a peut-être pas reçu un nombre record de reviews, mais sachez que j'ai lu et apprécié chacune d'elles. Elle me vont toutes droit au cœur car comme vous le savez, chaque review est le salaire de l'auteure de fiction. Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte diverse, ça réchauffe le cœur. Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutient, c'est motivant et donne envie de poursuivre l'écriture.

Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement **hp-drago **qui fut la relectrice/correctrice de cette fiction. Sans elle, vous auriez eu des maux de tête à me lire. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est une auteure superbe avec un talent immense. Merci **hp-drago**, tu m'as été et tu es toujours d'une aide sans borne. Je te remercie pour tout.

J'en profite pour souligner que vous pouvez rejoindre ma page facebook, c'est un endroit où vous pouvez parler des fictions que vous avez lu, et ce peu importe le cite où vous l'avez fait. Vous pouvez parler de vos fictions, vous pouvez aussi suggérer des fictions où auteurs(es) que vous aimez. Et ce n'est pas une obligation d'être des fictions avec des personnages de l'univers de Twilight, peu importe l'univers, vous êtes les bienvenues pour en parler et/ou découvrir ce que les autres font. Pour rejoindre cette page il vous suffit de rechercher Bilodeau Debbie, ou avec l'adresse suivante bibi017 (arobas) hotmail (point) ca. Enlever les parenthèse et les espaces.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes encore une fois de m'avoir suivit.

À la prochaine fiction mes amis.

Amicalement

Bibi017/Debby


End file.
